The Road to the Pokémon League
by LiquidNitrous
Summary: Everyone from Pallet Town is expected to leave home at the age of ten and compete in the Indigo League. For decades it's been a standing tradition, something so expected, so normal. So what happens when the parents of one unfortunate young man decide he shouldn't leave? He goes and does it anyway! Join Daniel and his friends on an eye-opening journey around the world of Pokémon!
1. Pallet Town!

**The Road to the Pokémon League**

 **So… yeah. This story hasn't really been around as much as it used to be. That's because I took it down to rewrite it. But then school got really busy, so it's existed in one form or another on various USB storage devices, and a few different computers too. So I put this together using various copies of other chapters and my own spontaneous writing. Does this mean I'll continue with it? Probably. The real problem was that I continue to improve at writing, come back to look at this story and no longer feel happy with it. Very frustrating!**

…

 **Chapter One – Pallet Town**

 _Everyone has a dream that fills their heart. A journey they must take. A destiny to fulfil. Closer than you can imagine exists a magical place, where wondrous creatures with incredible powers help make dreams come true. It's our very own world of Pok_ _é_ _mon. People can capture Pok_ _émon to be more than just pets. Human Trainers and their_ _Pok_ _émon compete against others in amazing contests of skill and strategy. The best Trainers one day, become_ _Pok_ _émon Masters. That's a dream that burns brightly for many. You'll begin your_ _Pok_ _émon journey after your tenth birthday. That's the day you'll qualify to become a_ _Pok_ _émon Trainer. The_ _Pok_ _émon League will supply you with a_ _Pok_ _é Ball. Inside will be a_ _Pok_ _émon with whom you'll spark a lifelong friendship. Together, you and your_ _Pok_ _émon will be determined to fulfil your dream of becoming the world's greatest_ _Pok_ _émon Master. Joining you on your quest will be friends, rivals and comrades in the incredible world of_ _Pok_ _émon._

That ad had been playing on television for over ten years now. Despite the cheesy voice over and stereotypical adventure music, it had done its purpose. To encourage and inspire consistently growing hordes of new Pokémon Trainers. At least, that's how Daniel saw it.

It was the twenty-second of December. For over a month now, all eight Pokémon Gyms in the Kanto Region had been closed and the small, quaint town of Pallet had been even quieter than usual. No longer was it full of travellers making their way towards Viridian City for their final challenge, nor full of researchers who wanted to see the local ranch. No, it was empty because the annual competition, the Indigo League, had finished. As always, the winner of the tournament was dubbed as a 'Pokémon Master', and everyone else's life continued on. But the time between the Grand Final of the Indigo League and the first of January the following year, known as the 'off-season', was not one of bitter reminders of one's failure to make it to the top. Rather, it was a time where people would turn to the emerging youth, the rookies who would continue the sport that the whole world was mesmerised with. And Daniel would be one of them.

The very thought made his heart race. Being from Pallet, while having its disadvantages, was also a gift to him. Not many people got to grow up so close to the very creatures he would soon have command over. Not many people could say they lived near the famous Professor Oak either. Around five hundred, to be exact. Although, there was a slight problem. In fact, the slight problem seemed to be yelling at him.

"Daniel! Why are you still up? I told you to get to bed almost an hour ago!" screamed Daniel's mother. The shrill voice made him wince.

"I-I guess I lost track of time. I'm sorry, mom," he replied weakly. His mother looked thoroughly unimpressed.

"That's funny. You never seem to 'lose track of time' when your father is around. Though maybe it's because he never bothers to act like a parent," she retorted. Daniel cringed. Not this again. He'd given up trying to defend his father. In fact, it was his father himself that urged him not to. It only ended in trouble most of the time.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I'll have a shower and go to sleep now, okay?" This seemed to placate her. With a nod, she turned and left the room. Daniel sighed. The excuse wasn't a false one. He had genuinely lost track of time. During the off-season, replays of the Indigo League Finals would be on television all over the region. He had been glued to the screen, absorbing the battles. His mother had noticed this earlier on in the day, and it hadn't impressed her. She had been adamant for the last few months that going on a Pokémon journey would be a 'waste of time' and that he 'wasn't old enough' for such a thing. At first, it had made Daniel feel angry and betrayed that she would say such a thing, but now he was resigned to it. He supposed his mother wouldn't understand how crucial it was to train Pokémon. She wasn't from Pallet Town after all. The small town he hailed from was a place full of various traditions and expectations. Such as the one placed on his shoulders. In Pallet, every young person was expected to take a Pokémon from the Professor once they became of age and compete in Indigo. Those who didn't always seemed to lose respect around Pallet. Daniel didn't want to be that person.

He had gone to see several people, including Professor Oak and even his school counsellor about the issue. While the latter had urged him to obey his mother's wishes, the Professor had subtly told him to simply leave. He didn't outright say it of course, but that didn't change the fact that it was obvious what he meant. After all, what else could a response like 'you should follow what your heart tells you' mean?

As Daniel trudged up the stairs, he wracked his brain. He would consult his father about it tomorrow. If he had reception of course. Being out near the border with the neighbouring region meant that he often didn't get to talk to his father as often as he'd like. Maybe tomorrow would be better.

 **oOo**

The sounds of a Dodrio were excellent at getting oneself out of bed. Of course they were, seeing as even a Snorlax couldn't sleep through high-pitched squealing of that calibre. Daniel rubbed his still-droopy eyes and groaned. So it wasn't exactly squealing. But it sure sounded like it. Sliding out of bed, he checked the time. Eight-thirty. Obviously old-age didn't stop that blasted bird from cawing at the same time every day. Moving his brown locks out of his face, Daniel made his way downstairs, ignoring the cracks and pops from his ankles. They had long since ceased to worry him. When he arrived at the dining room, his mother was nowhere to be seen. Nothing out of the ordinary. She would be at work by now. That was good for him. That gave him time to think. Truthfully, he had been dreading December 31st for a few months now. He was running out of time to register as a rookie Pokémon Trainer, if he decided to become one. Not bothering with breakfast, he grabbed his keys from the hook near the front door, threw on his sneakers and left the house. As soon as he stepped outside, he was greeted with a blast of dry heat. At this time of year, it was hot in Kanto. Even the morning could rise to thirty degrees or more. Not very much like the various inviting advertisements that Daniel knew were shown to people overseas who might like to visit Kanto over the Christmas. They always depicted Kanto as a winter wonderland during the tail end of the year. It had become somewhat of an inside joke to Kantonians whenever they heard of a tourist from up north arrive in Kanto and get blasted by scorching heat. But Daniel didn't mind, he liked the hot weather. It was relaxing to feel the sun on your face every once in a while. Basking in the pleasant rays, he thought about where he would go. There was the beach. The white sand would feel great beneath his feet. Shrugging to himself, he decided on the beach. He hadn't been down there for a while anyway.

The walk was a pleasant one. As Daniel got closer, it became busier. As usual, it was bustling with activity at Pallet Beach. People of all ages were relaxing on beach towels, soaking in the summer sun. The sparkling ocean was similarly packed full of people with bright-coloured surfboards. But Daniel's attention was immediately stolen by something more out of place. Smack-bang in the middle of the beach was a Pokémon battle. Daniel rushed to get a closer look. Pallet had been devoid of Trainers for a while, so any action was worth checking out. There was a small crowd surrounding the battle, but they didn't obscure Daniel's view. One of the two participants was a Trainer Daniel recognised already, Rodger. He was a local Trainer from Pallet. The other was a stranger. And his Pokémon was a stranger too. While Rodger had an Ivysaur, something instantly identifiable, the other was light yellow with a necklace of dark green objects that resembled cigars. It had a long neck with a small head. But most strikingly, was a large leaf attached to its head. It appeared to be a Grass-type as well though, seeing as its Trainer ordered it to use Vine Whip. Whipping his head to Rodger, Daniel waited to see how he would react.

"Use Vine Whip as well Ivysaur!" he called. Two thick, green appendages raced out from Ivysaur and met the other Vine Whip in mid-air. Both Pokémon began to push against the other. Daniel watched the display eagerly, his hands clenched into fists. The crowd watching the battle began to shout encouragement, and Daniel didn't hesitate to add his support for Ivysaur. It seemed to work. Ivysaur, feeling a boost from the cheering, used its vines as a lever to launch the foreign Pokémon into the air. With a loud thud and a rather large puff of sand, the strange Pokémon hit the ground and lay motionless. The other Trainer returned the Pokémon to its Poké Ball and stormed off, looking mad. The crowd cheered and clapped for Rodger, Daniel included. Slowly, the crowd dispersed, and Daniel decided to go over to Rodger to catch up.

"Hey Rodger," he called. The Trainer turned his head immediately and flashed a toothy smile.

"Hey Daniel! How've you been?" Daniel smiled back. He'd always liked Rodger.

"Not too bad. I saw your Sinnoh League battles on TV. Had to stay up pretty late though," he said with a smile. Rodger laughed.

"Yeah, my folks complained about the time difference too. Thanks for supporting me, man. I appreciate it." he said.

"So when did you get back to Kanto?"

"Just yesterday. I was on a big cruise ship from Canalave City all the way to Vermillion. Then I got on a ferry from Vermillion to Cinnabar, then Cinnabar to here. It was such a good trip dude, we stopped in a ton of great places. We even did a loop around the Orange Islands!" he exclaimed. Daniel was impressed. He'd always wanted to visit the Orange Islands.

"Geez man, how much did that cost?" he asked jokingly. Rodger chuckled.

"It broke the bank but it was well worth it. I saw so many strange Pokémon in the Sinnoh Region. And the weather was always nice and cool there too!" Rodger said, enthusiastic about his latest travels in the far-away land.

"Sounds really cool. I've never been out of Kanto before," replied Daniel. Rodger nodded and said,

"So, you just turned ten right? That means you'll be leaving soon won't it?" the older teen asked expectantly. Daniel hesitated for a split second, then nodded. He wiped the sweat that had appeared on his forehead.

"Yep. I'm gonna get the Badges and compete in Indigo," he replied, feeling his heart pick up slightly.

"Nice! I'll have to watch all your battles then!" Daniel and Rodger shared a laugh.

"So what are you planning to do next, Rodger?" Daniel asked. The teen shrugged in response.

"I dunno. Maybe get a job and try and earn back all the money I spent on that cruise," he chortled. Daniel chuckled again.

"Well, I'd better get going. I have to get home and register for a license. It was nice seeing you again Rodger!"

"You too, see ya later!"

 **oOo**

Daniel rushed home from the beach. It was meant to be a relaxing trip, but Daniel didn't feel like relaxing anymore. Seeing that battle made him immediately remove any doubt from his mind about becoming a Trainer. Daniel burst through the front door and sat down at the family computer. He booted it up and went to the Pokémon League's website. Registering for a license required one to fill out a few questions. Daniel quickly navigated to the correct place and began reading.

 _Welcome to the official Pokémon Trainer registration page! To get started, please fill out some simple questions._

Daniel read the first question. It asked him for his full name and date of birth. That was easy enough. Daniel Robertson, seventeenth of December, 2000. The box on the screen highlighted green to say he was old enough. Next, it asked for his place of residence. Pallet Town, Kanto. He was immediately redirected to another page that displayed the logo for the Indigo League, the Kanto Region's branch of the Pokémon League.

It asked him various other basic questions about Pokémon handling in general. Once he was done, he held his breath and clicked the 'submit' button. A message popped up on the screen telling him he had been accepted and put down on the list for a Pokédex. Daniel leaned back in the chair. He had done it! He would be a Pokémon Trainer. He closed the browser and stood up. Now all he had to do was prepare a travelling bag. He could do that later. Quickly checking the time, he saw it was almost twelve-thirty. His mother usually got off work around that time. He'd prepare the bag tomorrow.

Daniel padded over to the pantry and grabbed a packet of chips. He'd see what was on TV. Just as he flopped down on the couch, the door opened and his mother walked into the house.

"Hi, mom," he greeted, sitting up. He began to tremble slightly in apprehension. If his mom found out what he just did, he'd be toast for sure.

"Hi, Daniel. Sorry I was late. It was busy in the shop today," she replied. Daniel shrugged, trying his best to keep calm. She hadn't noticed his awkwardness yet.

"That's alright. I haven't really done anything anyway," he replied as his mother walked out of his site. He flopped back down on the couch and sighed, before flicking on the TV. Unfortunately, there never tended to be anything on at this time of day. Well, except news stations. Apart from a few channels, most of the broadcasts in Pallet Town came from the nearby Viridian City. He flicked past a few channels and landed on an interview with Professor Oak. Daniel smiled when he saw it. Professor Oak was one of the most famous men in the world. Daniel eagerly turned up the volume to hear what was going on.

" _First off, I'd like to thank you Professor for agreeing to appear on the Pallet Power,"_ the interviewer said. Professor Oak, a man who looked to be in his late fifties, adjusted his hair and looked straight into the camera.

" _It's a pleasure to be here!"_ he replied, cheerfully. The interviewer giggled at the Professor's renowned chipper attitude.

" _So I have a few questions for you that I'm sure the viewers at home would love to hear the answers for!"_

" _By all means, ask away!"_ the Professor said, flashing a smile and winking at the screen.The interviewer nodded.

" _First question. When did you have the idea for the Pokédex and when did you start building it?"_ The interviewer asked. Daniel turned the volume up a little higher. This was something he'd never thought to ask the Professor.

" _Well, I first had the_ idea _for something like the Pokédex about fifty years ago. You see when I was a travelling Trainer, if you saw a Pokémon you didn't recognise, you had to use a visual dictionary. It was always inconvenient to carry around such a thick book and waste time flicking through pages. I knew I wanted to do something about it, but the technology wasn't available until the mid-90s. Some colleagues and I began working on two digital prototypes in '94. They could recognize a Pokémon when pointed at it. They were ready about two years later. We programmed the hundred and fifty Pokémon native to the Kanto region into them and gave the two devices to a pair of Trainers who were beginning their journeys that year. It was a massive success, and soon Professors from other regions were jumping on board with the project. Pokémon are being added to the system every year to this day,"_ he explained. The reporter looked like she was hanging onto every word the Professor said.

" _That's amazing, Professor! Make sure all you watchers at home got that! Now just another question. We all know Poké Balls didn't always exist like they do now. Modern Poké Balls didn't come out until 1968. So how did people capture Pokémon before that?"_ she asked. Daniel nodded at the TV. Another question he'd never really thought about. Professor Oak had an answer for this one too.

" _Well you see, when I was just a young Trainer, they had Poké Balls too. But they worked slightly differently than the ones today. Firstly, they weren't thrown. You had to twist a knob on it to release the Pokémon, and then tap the Pokémon with the ball to return it. Capturing wild Pokémon was pretty dangerous because of this. Many Trainers used a technique where you got your own Pokémon to hold it and get close to the target and tap them with the ball instead. Obviously the design was improved to what there is today. They even made a special machine that could be used to transfer your Pokémon from the old design to the new one, called a Capture Transferrer."_ The reporter had an exaggerated look of awe on her face that was so obviously for the television, it made Daniel chuckle. The reporter moved onto another question and Daniel listened eagerly. Or he would have, if he wasn't interrupted.

"Daniel! Can you take the rubbish out please? It's overflowing!" his mother called from the kitchen. Daniel scowled and began to protest, but his mother would have none of it.

"Go do it! Or you'll have no dinner tonight!" she warned. Daniel knew she wasn't serious, but he got up to do it anyway. If he was quick, he might be able to get away with not missing much. Jumping off the couch, he ran to the kitchen where his mom was cutting vegetables and grabbed the full rubbish bag from the trashcan. When he spun around to run back towards the front door, his mother's voice followed him. "Make sure you don't run into anything on the way out!"

By the time Daniel dumbed the bag onto the curb and raced back inside, the program was ending, much to his disappointment.

" _Thanks for the interview Professor! I hope you guys at home caught that! Be sure to use all this knowledge to impress your friends! You've been watching Pallet Power!"_ said the interviewer cheerfully into the camera. Daniel groaned and sat back down on the couch. He'd wanted to watch that. Maybe they'd replay it later.

 **oOo**

As it turned out, the interview was not broadcast again for the rest of the day. This disappointed Daniel greatly, since he wanted to know what knowledge Professor Oak was sharing on the television. But it didn't matter too much. Daniel had spent plenty of time at school doing history, but now the compulsory part of his schooling was over. He would be on the road soon and he was excited. A little guilty, sure, but he was definitely looking forward to seeing the world. The general culture of Pallet Town dictated that once a young person was of age, they should leave Pallet and compete in Indigo, and Daniel had no doubt that was what he'd do. He felt bad about deceiving his parents but they'd understand. They had to, right?

…

► **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Well that's it! I really wanted to introduce you guys to Daniel, the person we'll be following for the story. Next chapter we'll be leaving the safety of Pallet behind and really getting our hands dirty out in the wild. I'm planning on releasing this chapter with the second one, so you guys won't have to wait at all to see some action. So with that said, if you have any suggestions at all, or you'd like to supply feedback, be sure to leave a review down below. I respond to EVERY review as best I can! Thanks for reading, and I'll see you next time!**


	2. Old Life Departed!

**Chapter Two – Old Life Departed**

Tomorrow was _the day._ The 2011 Indigo League season would begin on January 1st, New Year's Day, now just a few hours away. Daniel was completely pumped, and a little nervous. He had already packed his bag and confirmed with the Oak Lab that there was a Pokédex waiting for him. He was scheduled for a seven-thirty AM pick-up, too. That was good for him. He would need to make it far away from here, which reminded him. His mother still had no idea that he wouldn't be home for dinner tomorrow night. That had kept him up during the last few nights, just as it was doing right now. Sure, they wanted to stop him from doing something he'd dreamed of for as long as he could remember, but they were still his parents.

He'd just talked to his dad on the phone a few hours ago after dinner, like he normally did. He'd promised to take Daniel on a camping trip when he returned from work the following week. Daniel remembered the excitement in his father's voice as he told him about a spot near a river they could camp near. It had been one of the hardest moments of his life, pretending to agree with plans enthusiastically. But worst of all, he'd promised to help Daniel capture a Pokémon since he wouldn't be able to go on a journey. His dad had _tried_ to make up for banning him from leaving Pallet. Daniel wiped his eyes and shifted from his side onto his back. He hadn't been able to sleep all night. He still couldn't believe he was going to do it. It sent feelings of pride, fear, guilt and determination through him all at once, like a whirlpool. Pushing them aside, Daniel squeezed his eyes shut. It would do him no good thinking about that now.

 **oOo**

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ The sound of Daniel's alarm clock jolted him from sleep. He hastily swiped at the damned device to silence it. He checked the time. Six-thirty, like he'd planned. His mother was at work already. He'd made sure he requested an early time so he'd be alone. One hour until he would leave Pallet behind.

Quickly getting out of bed and making his way to the bathroom, he washed up and threw on the traveling clothes he'd selected. A maroon t-shirt and baggy black cargo pants. He slung his bag around one shoulder and began to walk downstairs, but had to backtrack. He'd forgotten the belt he had purchased. Running back to his room, he grabbed it and hastily secured it in place. He didn't actually need it to hold his pants up; he had a string for that. The belt served a different purpose; storing Poké Balls. Satisfied he hadn't forgotten anything, he made his way down the stairs for the second time. He grabbed a bread roll from the panty and scoffed it down. Doing a final check of his pockets, he confirmed he had his wallet and various other things he'd keep on his person, like his pocket knife.

Satisfied, Daniel walked to the door and was about to open it. But before he could, he remembered what he was doing. He allowed his bag to fall to the ground with a thud, temporarily forgotten. Daniel looked around the house, the place that'd been nearly his whole world for as long as he could remember. The off-white walls and the grey carpet gave off a feeling of comfort, and he was about to leave that behind. And that damn family portrait hanging on the wall next to the door. Daniel smiled sadly to himself as he remembered that day. It had been a frantic rush to get to the photography place. Nothing went right that day, and it had resulted in a slightly dishevelled expression on all three family members faces. Cursing himself, he rushed over to the computer desk and hurriedly searched for a pen and paper. Finding what he was looking for, he ran back to the dinner table and began scribbling a note.

 _Mom and Dad,_

 _I left this note here to tell you that I've left Pallet Town to compete in the Indigo League. I know this isn't what you wanted, but I feel like Pokémon Training is my calling. I hope you understand why I'm doing this. By the time you read this, I'll be far away from Pallet Town, but I promise I'll come back once I've done both you and Pallet Town proud._

 _Love, Daniel._

Satisfied with the note, Daniel picked up his bag from where it lay abandoned at the front door. With a final deep breath, he slung it around his shoulder and left the house behind. He refused to let himself look back this time, or else he might not be able to muster up the courage to leave.

The walk to the Oak Lab was a peaceful one. It was early in the morning, and even Pallet wouldn't heat up until later. The sun was about halfway up, and it bathed the town in a soft orange glow. Various bird Pokémon were beginning to chirp. The entire scene was almost picturesque, in fact. Checking his watch, Daniel saw it was ten past seven. He decided to pick up his pace. The sooner he was there, the sooner he would get his Pokémon and the sooner he'd be out of Pallet Town. His Pokémon. He still didn't really know what he would pick. In the Kanto Region, the three traditional starter Pokémon were Bulbasaur, a Grass-type, Squirtle, a Water-type, and Charmander, a Fire-type. They were the most well-known set of starters too, since Kanto had introduced the starter system. Bulbasaur was a small green creature that walked on all four legs. It had a bulb not unlike a flower on its back. Squirtle was a blue bipedal creature that had smooth skin, and most significantly, a brown shell that it could retreat into. Charmander, the most popular choice by far, was also bipedal like Squirtle, but it had a much thinner body. Its skin was orange and most interestingly, its tail was always on fire. Any one of them would be an excellent choice, really. Confident in the knowledge that he couldn't go wrong, Daniel doubled his pace.

Soon, the lab came into view. It was a familiar sight, and not one easily missed. The building was on top of a hill, and had a distinct windmill behind it. Apart from his house, this was probably the building he'd been inside the most growing up. He made his way up the stairs and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, it opened, revealing one of the most famous men in the world.

"Daniel! You're right on time! Please, come in," said Professor Oak. Daniel followed the Professor.

"I must say, Daniel, I was beginning to get worried. You were the last to register in Pallet actually. But you picked one of the earliest times! Though I suppose there weren't many others to choose from at that point." Daniel cocked his head to the side.

"I was the last to register? I don't think I was _that_ late was I?" Professor Oak shrugged in response.

"Some people registered in September, or even earlier!" the Professor responded. Daniel raised his eyebrows. That was surprising. But before he could comment, they rounded a corner and entered a room full of Poké Balls.

"You'd recognize this room, I'm sure," Professor Oak said with a smile. Daniel grinned back and nodded. He and other children his age would sneak into the Poké Ball room and play hide and seek. Of course they'd be caught by the Professor and given the same stern lecture about respect for the Pokémon inside that Daniel and several others were sure was rehearsed by the Professor every night in front of a mirror.

"As you know, the three Pokémon on offer are Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. Each of them are hand-picked by professional breeders to be given to novice Trainers like yourself. But before you decide, I'll need to give you your Pokédex," Professor Oak said as he walked over to a table on the other side of the room. Daniel craned his neck to see what was on the table. The surface was covered in small, red devices that Daniel recognized well. Professor Oak selected one and brought it back over to Daniel.

"I uploaded all your information into this Pokédex. You can use it as your ID should you need to," Professor Oak said, clapping his hands together. "Just open the lid and press _this_ button here," the Professor said, pointing to the button in question.

"Now, onto your starter. Have you decided on what you're going to pick?" he asked. Daniel thought about it for a second, and nodded.

"Yeah, I have. I'm gonna go with Squirtle," Daniel said, praying to whomever would listen that his decision was a good one. The Professor nodded with approval.

"I thought you might pick Squirtle actually," he commented. Daniel raised an eyebrow, something the Professor didn't miss.

"Professor, I didn't know I was gonna pick Squirtle 'till just then," said Daniel.

"When you've been handing out Pokémon as long as me, you tend to become pretty good at guessing things like that," he said with a chuckle. Daniel laughed good-naturedly along with him. Professor Oak walked over to a section on the wall and selected a Poké Ball.

"This Squirtle will be a good match for you," he said, handing the sphere to Daniel. Daniel cupped it in both of his hands and stared at it. It was about the size of an orange and half red and white. The two halves were separated by a border of black that wrapped around the whole sphere. Right on the equator of the ball was a white button, the most prominent feature. The shiny metal was cool to the touch, and it reflected his face back at him. It had a comfortable weight to it as well. Of course, Daniel had held plenty of Poké Balls before, but this was the first one he could call _his._ The Professor noticed Daniel's reverent staring and smiled.

"Instead of looking at the Poké Ball, why don't you press the button and release Squirtle? I imagine he's very excited to meet you," the Professor said. Daniel nodded and pressed the release button on the Poké Ball. The button gave more resistance than he expected, but it was still easy to press. The ball sprung open, separating from the middle. With a bright flash and a very distinct _pop_ sound, Daniel's first ever Pokémon appeared. Like other Squirtle, this one had blue skin and a brown shell. The Pokémon stood halfway up Daniel's shin, so it was quite small. Daniel knelt down and placed his hand gently on Squirtle's head.

"Hi Squirtle, I'm Daniel. I'm your Trainer now," said Daniel in a soft voice. Squirtle looked up into Daniel's eyes and smiled back.

"Squirtle," it said, happily. Daniel chuckled. He didn't know what Squirtle was saying exactly, something Professor Oak picked up on.

"The more time you spend with Pokémon, the more you'll understand what they're saying Daniel," he said wisely. Daniel nodded and looked back down at Squirtle.

"It's nice to meet you Squirtle. I hope you'll agree to come with me on this journey," the novice Trainer said hopefully. Squirtle looked very happy to hear this, and enthusiastically nodded. Daniel grinned happily and extended his arm for Squirtle to climb on. Once the Pokémon was on his shoulder, Daniel stood up again. The Professor put his hands on his hips.

"Now, for Poké Balls, you know the drill. Hold down the button on the Poké Ball to shrink it, press the button to enlarge it. Throw it to release the Pokémon inside it. Be careful though, these things come back pretty fast," the Professor warned. Daniel nodded and laughed.

"You wouldn't want to end up on TV for the wrong reasons now, would you?" the Professor asked rhetorically. He checked his watch.

"I'm afraid you'll have to go now. Remember, you should keep Squirtle out of his Poké Ball for the time being, so you get to know him. But anyway, someone else will be along in about five minutes to select a Pokémon. I'll walk you out," the old man said, ushering Daniel towards the door. Daniel wasn't bothered by this; he was eager to get out of Pallet Town.

"Before you go, I need to give you these," the Professor said, reaching into a pocket of his lab coat. He produced a handful of shrunken Poké Balls and handed them to Daniel.

"Five should get you started. You can buy more at various shops just about everywhere. Good luck on your journey, Daniel!" Professor Oak said warmly, before closing the door. Daniel turned and walked down the concrete stairs. As he descended, he stared at the Poké Ball in his hand and then looked at the Pokémon on his shoulder. Squirtle noticed him looking and offered a smile. Daniel returned the gesture. He was glad he and Squirtle got along already. He'd heard stories of starter Pokémon rejecting their Trainers, and he was glad he wouldn't have to deal with that. The sun had risen a fair bit in the time he had been in the lab, causing the shiny Poké Ball to glint in the light. Daniel thumbed the button of the Poké Ball. As expected, it shrunk to around the size of a golf ball. Clipping it to his belt, Daniel quickly made his way to a nearby convenience store. The term 'convenient' really suited the store, seeing as it was right near the gates of Pallet. When Daniel entered the store, the person behind the counter recognized him immediately.

"Hey Daniel! You look like you're ready to go by the looks of things. That's a very handsome Squirtle you got there! Popped in for some snacks on the road eh?" he asked. Daniel smiled and nodded, before patting Squirtle's head.

"Hi Jim. Yeah, that's right," he replied as he picked up a bag of chips.

"So, you know what Gym you're going to challenge first?" the cashier, known as Jim asked. Daniel shrugged in response.

"There's a Gym in Viridian City but I can't challenge that until I have the other seven Badges. I'm fairly sure the closest one after that is in Pewter City but I might be wrong."

"Well why don't you buy this here," he suggested as he held up a rather thick book. "It's a detailed guide to just about every town and city in the Kanto region. I think it'd be useful for you. And it has maps for traveling in between places too."

Daniel thought about it for a second. It sounded like a very useful tool.

"What do you think Squirtle? Should we get it?" Daniel whispered to his Pokémon. Squirtle merely stared back at him. Daniel giggled at his Pokémon. He put the loaf of bread he was looking at in his basket and walked over to the counter.

"Just this stuff please. And the guidebook too," Daniel requested. Jim nodded and keyed in the prices of the various items Daniel had selected.

"That'll be ₽160 please," he requested. Daniel handed him a few bills and took his change.

"Hey before you go, why don't you take this," the Jim said, holding out what looked to be a notebook. "Believe me, when you're out on the road by yourself, having something to record your thoughts in helps to pass the time. Not that you'll be alone of course," the cashier said, chuckling. Daniel accepted the notebook and tucked it under his arm. He bid farewell to the cashier and exited the store. Once outside, he could see the gates. Quickly putting his purchased goods into his backpack, Daniel strode off, every muscle in his body tense. Each step brought him closer to the gates, and closer to truly beginning his journey. Closer and closer the gates got, until finally, he crossed the border between Pallet Town and National Route One. Daniel turned and gave Pallet one last glance. Everything he'd ever known was back there. But that didn't matter anymore. Now, he had to look forward. He had to look to the future, and the future said that he had to get into Indigo. Daniel looked over at Squirtle, still in awe that he had a Pokémon. _He_ had a _Pokémon._

"Whaddya say Squirtle? Should we get going?" he asked his Pokémon. Squirtle nodded enthusiastically.

"Squirtle, squirt!"

Turning on his heel, Daniel set off in a determined stride, towards Viridian City, and towards the future.

 **oOo**

 **Next Time…**

 **Daniel, with his first Pokémon Squirtle, have left the comfort of Pallet Town behind, and have set off on a quest around Kanto to earn the eight Badges. What adventures will the duo have now that they're out in the wild?**

► **TO BE CONTINUED…**

…

 **Hi guys. So second chapter completed. The main character has a Pokémon and left home. So, if you're so inclined, feel free to leave a review down below and tell me what you think! I'm also open to any and all suggestions you may have, such as potential Pokémon for Daniel to capture and anything else you'd like to see the characters do over the course of the story. Please keep in mind I loosely follow the games in terms of what Pokémon live where but as long as it's a logical request, I'll consider it. So no finding Unova Pokémon in Kanto or anything like that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! In terms of updating, I can say that I'll try and update once every two or so weeks but sometimes it may be sooner than that, or later depending on what's going on. So with all that out of the way, I'll see you next time!**


	3. The Trial of the Trainer!

**Chapter Three – The Trial of the Trainer!**

 **Last time…**

 **Daniel has received his first Pokémon, a Squirtle, from Professor Oak, the leading expert on Pokémon in the region. Now, he has left his home behind, and ventured into the south-Kantonian wilderness, eager to widen the distance between him and Pallet…**

…

"Man, it's hot…," panted Daniel as he reached up to wipe the sweat that had formed on his forehead. It had mixed with the sunscreen he had lathered onto his face, causing a very unpleasant slimy feeling. From his spot on Daniel's shoulder, Squirtle whined in agreement.

"Squirt squirt," said the Pokémon, similarly sweating. They had been walking for a good three and a half hours now. The sun was well and truly up, and it was out with a vengeance. It seemed it was aiming to punish anyone brave… or _stupid_ enough to be out in it's heat. Daniel reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of water he'd packed. He took a generous gulp from it before offering it to Squirtle, which the Pokémon accepted gratefully. The sun sure was out today. The term 'christened in fire' sure applied today. Daniel didn't mind that it was hot though; he liked the heat after all. But his Pokémon sure didn't seem to be doing very well. Squirtle was panting in between gulps of water. This got Daniel thinking.

He hadn't returned Squirtle to his Poké Ball yet, but he was beginning to think he should. Unlike his Trainer, Squirtle didn't have a thick layer of hair to protect his head from being sunburnt.

"Hey Squirtle… maybe you should go back to your Poké Ball. It'd be nicer for you in there wouldn't it?" asked Daniel between breaths. Squirtle nodded vigorously and hopped off Daniel's shoulder as Daniel retrieved Squirtle's Poké Ball from his belt. He pressed the button and the Poké Ball rapidly expanded in his hands until it was the size of an orange. Daniel looked at the Poké Ball for a second before stretching his arm out and pointing it at Squirtle. Almost immediately, a red beam of light shot out of the front of the Poké Ball towards the tiny turtle Pokémon. When the red light came into contact with Squirtle, it spread to totally cover his body sucking him back into the sphere. Daniel clipped the Poké Ball back onto his belt before continuing his walking, alone. So far, he'd seen no Pokémon, much to his disappointment. He'd been itching to capture one ever since he'd left Pallet. He'd dreamed of catching his own Pokémon for years, and now that he was a Trainer, he was able to do just that.

The area around Pallet Town had plenty of wild Pokémon. At least, when it wasn't scorching hot that is. Speaking of Pallet, Daniel had been rather anxious for the last few hours. Every few minutes, he'd been looking over his shoulder, half expecting to see his mother's car speeding towards him. Such fears were unreasonable though. His mother was working late for the next few days. She wouldn't be back until the evening. Daniel hoped to be far from Pallet by then, but it didn't seem like he'd be able to move as fast as he'd like in the heat. He knew the dangers of over-exerting himself in hot weather. He'd learned that school. Lessons at school gradually shied away from the usual mathematics and literature and more towards travel safety at Daniel's age, seeing as most of the students would be leaving school to travel, Daniel included. The Pokémon League had shown considerable interest in schooling in the last few years, and had sought to be involved with educating upcoming rookie Trainers in their final year of compulsory schooling. Most governments around the world jumped on-board with the idea and soon, Pokémon League designed classes were common all over the place.

Suddenly, he was jolted from his thoughts rather rudely. He hadn't been paying attention to where he was walking and had nearly lost his balance in the ditch on the left side of the dirt road. With a surprised yelp, Daniel stumbled onto his knees in the ditch, the brown dirt leaving dusty stains on his pants. Sighing, Daniel took in his surroundings. There was grass as far as the eye could see, with some boulders here and there. But those were forgotten when he spotted a lone tree about a hundred meters from the road. It was huge, and it cast a dark shadow across the grass in its proximity. Perfect for taking refuge from the heat. Daniel left the road and walked towards it.

The tree was a godsend. As soon as Daniel was safely sheltered under its mighty branches, he felt the rejuvenating shade cool his boiling skin. Daniel checked the time on his Pokédex. Twelve-thirty, the hottest part of the day. Daniel looked up at the sky, observing the expanse above his head. Not a single cloud was present across the vast blue. Reaching into his bag, he opened another bottle of water and eagerly drank from it. It wouldn't be easy to reach Viridian City if these conditions continued. Viridian City was only about forty-five kilometers from Pallet Town; by no means a massive distance. But if one factored in the heat, it could take several days to make the journey by foot. Sighing, Daniel put the bottle away. He was hoping to reach Viridian by sundown but that wouldn't be happening. Slapping his knees, Daniel got up and strode back to the road and continued walking.

 **oOo**

Nothing happened for the next few hours. Until about one o'clock that is. As Daniel was striding along the road, a familiar purple-furred rodent scampered along the road a few meters ahead of him. Daniel quickly ran to get a closer look. The Pokémon was a Rattata, a common sight around the grassy meadows of Pallet. It had long, purple whiskers surrounding its long teeth. When the wild Pokémon saw Daniel approaching, it stopped what it was doing and hissed at the intruding Trainer, the purple fur on its spine stood right up.

"This could be my first catch!" Daniel muttered to himself under his breath. Fumbling at his belt, Daniel detached the Poké Ball holding Squirtle and threw it into the air. With a flash, the turtle appeared, ready to battle.

"Get 'im, Squirtle!" Daniel ordered. Squirtle nodded and charged at the wild Rattata. With a grunt, the turtle Pokémon threw himself shell-first at the Rattata. With a crunch, the rodent went rolling backwards in the dirt. Daniel threw a fist up in the air and cheered.

"Great job Squirtle! That'll do it!" the young rookie exclaimed at his Pokémon with a grin. Reaching down to his belt, Daniel grabbed an empty Poké Ball from his belt and enlarged it. As he was doing this however, the Rattata rolled back onto all-fours and let out the most terrible sound Daniel had ever heard, forcing him to drop the Poké Ball and cover his ears. Daniel watched, powerless, as Squirtle retreated into his shell in an attempt to avoid the noise. After what seemed like forever, the Rattata stopped its assault on Daniel's eardrums and scampered back into the underbrush just off to the side of the path. Dejected, Daniel snatched the discarded Poké Ball from the dusty ground and trudged over to where Squirtle was still hidden in his shell. Bending over, Daniel tapped his knuckles against the smooth surface.

"Hey, Squirtle? You can come out now. The Rattata's gone," he said, the enthusiasm drained from his voice. Squirtle popped out of his brown shell and looked around, also disappointed.

"Squir-tle," he whimpered.

"Ah, it's alright Squirtle. We'll do better next time," the young Trainer consoled his Pokémon. "Here, you should go back into your Poké Ball. It's still pretty warm," he said, holding out Squirtle's Poké Ball. Like before, the turtle-Pokémon was sucked back inside by a red beam. Now that his Pokémon was out of earshot, Daniel murmured to himself, "What happened? That was a terrible first battle…" shoving his hands into his pockets, Daniel brushed against the hard metal shell of the Pokédex he had been gifted just a few hours before.

"Of course! I forgot to check my Pokédex!" he said to himself, pulling the red device out of his pocket. Flipping it open, he pressed a few buttons, searching for Rattata's page saved into the digital encyclopaedia. Once he selected it, the Pokédex began to speak.

 **Rattata is a small rodent Pokémon. It is commonly found in grassy areas and often attacks travellers in order to steal food. It uses its powerful jaws to chew and bite anything that gets too close. Approach with caution, as this Pokémon is known to be aggressive.**

Daniel listed to the recording closely.

"The Rattata we battled wasn't very aggressive. All it did was scream at us!" he protested. The Pokédex didn't respond. Huffing, Daniel continued to scroll down Rattata's page, looking at all the attacks Rattata could use. There was Tackle, Tail Whip, Bite and Quick Attack, along with other moves Daniel didn't recognise. Daniel was about to close the Pokédex when it occurred to him that he didn't know what moves his own Squirtle could use. Navigating to the turtle-Pokémon's page, he read about Squirtle. Tackle, Withdraw, Water Gun and Bubble. Squirtle could use Water-type moves and he hadn't even known it! Vowing to remember this new knowledge, Daniel folded the Pokédex closed and placed it back into his pocket before continuing on his way.

 **oOo**

Nothing else of consequence happened for the next few hours. At six-thirty, Daniel decided to stop and make camp. The sun was still up of course. It wouldn't set for another hour or so. Such was typical of summer. That gave him plenty of time to set up a camp while there was still light. He'd found a nice area a few meters off the road. It was sheltered by a tree, so any unwanted rays of sunlight would be mostly blocked. When Daniel finished setting up the camp, he looked at it with a satisfied smile. Not bad for his first time. He'd managed to find a few sticks lying around under trees and he'd bundled them together in a pile a few meters away from his sleeping bag, before igniting them with his lighter. Daniel settled down on top of the sleeping bag and reached into his backpack. He found what he was looking for; a half-squashed peanut butter sandwich. Not much of a dinner, but it would suffice. Removing the plastic wrap, he raised the sandwich to his lips before remembering that he had a Pokémon to feed. He reached down to his belt and released Squirtle from his Poke Ball. With a flash, the turtle Pokémon appeared. Daniel tore his sandwich in half and offered it to Squirtle. The blue Pokémon eyed it with confusion.

"It's a sandwich, Squirtle. I'm sure you'll like it. I forgot to buy you Pokémon food when we were in Pallet, so I guess you'll have to wait 'till we get to Viridian City," he said, handing the sandwich to Squirtle. The turtle Pokémon hesitantly took a bite from the sandwich, before deciding that he liked it.

"Squirtle!" he said happily, tearing into the bread eagerly. Daniel chuckled at the display, before starting on his half of the sandwich. Once they were done, Squirtle settled onto Daniel's lap and leaned back onto his chest. They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Daniel asked,

"So Squirtle. Are you glad you're on a journey with me? 'Cos I'm glad I met you." Squirtle turned his head and looked into Daniel's eyes. Daniel laughed at Squirtle's response.

"I've wanted to go on a Pokémon journey for a really long time, as long as I can remember. In Pallet Town, there's an expectation that you go and compete in the Indigo League once you're old enough. But my parents weren't keen on me going. They said it was 'too dangerous' and that I should focus on school. But I can go to school whenever. I can't go on a Pokémon journey whenever I want. One day I'll be too old to travel, you know?" Daniel sighed and closed his eyes. He never asked his parents for much. He thought parents were supposed to be supportive, not downplay his own dream and desires. Without opening his eyes, he begun to stroke Squirtle's head.

"Besides, dad was a Pokémon Trainer when he was younger. His Pokémon are really strong. I just want the chance to do what he did," he murmured. Then, he opened his eyes and saw Squirtle still staring intently at him.

"I'm glad you'll be there along the way too. Getting a Pokémon like you is a real dream come true! I know this is only our first day together, but I'm really grateful I got to meet you, Squirtle. I promise I'll do my best to look after you," the rookie Trainer murmured. Squirtle continued to stare at Daniel, not making a sound. Daniel laughed at his Pokémon's reaction. He didn't know if Squirtle really understood what he was saying, but he didn't mind. It was nice to just sit there and enjoy the turtle Pokémon's presence. The sun was just starting to dip below the horizon now, and the temperature was finally beginning to fall. The brightest stars were visible, and Daniel didn't hesitate to point them out to Squirtle.

"Hey Squirtle, look over there!" he said, pointing at the sky. "See that bright star? That's actually Venus. It's very close to Earth, where we live, and it's the brightest thing in the night sky, apart from the moon. And that's Sirius, the brightest star." Squirtle followed Daniel's finger as it pointed towards various bright specks in the sky and cooed happily.

"When I was younger, mom and dad used to take me to the telescope at Pallet Observatory so we could look at the stars and planets. I used to love looking at all of the things in the Solar System. When we go back to Pallet Town, I'll take you there," Daniel promised. "We used to do it all the time, before dad had to go away all the time to the border for work. Now I rarely get to see him."

"Squirtle…," the blue Pokémon murmured sympathetically. So he did understand what Daniel was saying. The young Trainer placed his palm on Squirtle's head.

"Hey, it's alright. I don't think dad would be too impressed with me right now anyway. Besides, we're partners now. We have to look to the future. There's a long road ahead of us. Plenty of Pokémon to catch, and Badges to earn. And new places to see too," the rookie said, leaning back onto the tree trunk. Once more, Daniel closed his eyes and smiled. With Squirtle with him, this new adventure was sure to be a memorable one.

 **oOo**

The two continued to talk late into the night, until Squirtle finally fell asleep. The Pokémon slept like a rock on Daniel's chest, barely moving. Daniel woke up early the next day, Squirtle's weight gently resting on top of him. Smiling, Daniel carefully placed the Pokémon on the ground next to his sleeping bag. He was glad he had Squirtle for company; he was feeling a bit nervous about sleeping outside, and the turtle Pokémon had made it far easier. Checking the time on his Pokédex, he saw it was only a little after six in the morning. The weather was still cool, and the sounds of bird Pokémon chirping could be heard. Daniel stood up and stomped on what remained of his campfire, sending small sparks flying into the dirt. Then, he rolled up his sleeping bag and shoved it back into his backpack. He only had one sandwich left, along with a can of baked beans. Hopefully he would reach Viridian City today, or he'd be out of food. Looking down at Squirtle, Daniel saw that the turtle Pokémon still hadn't woken up.

"I wonder if Pokémon can sleep inside Poké Balls?" he murmured to himself as he recalled Squirtle. Checking to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything, Daniel set off back along the road. It wasn't long until he passed a sign. It informed him that Viridian City was only twenty kilometers away. Daniel smiled. He was closer to Viridian than Pallet now, which spurred him on. It was as if the very landscape was fresh and new. The grass seemed slightly greener, and the trees seemed slightly taller. In fact, trees in general were more numerous than before. And the more trees there were…

"Aha! A wild Pidgey!" Daniel exclaimed. The bird Pokémon was perched on the branch of a nearby tree. Its feathers were light brown, and it was about the size of Squirtle, if a little smaller. It was eyeing Daniel cautiously. Determined not to make the same mistake as last time, Daniel quickly pointed his Pokédex at the wild Pidgey.

 **Pidgey is a flying Pokémon. Out of all the flying Pokémon it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokémon Trainer to test his Pokémon's skills. Trainers must be wary of Pidgey's Gust and Sand Attack, as they are known to be capable of lifting people and Pokémon off of the ground.**

"Watch out for the Gust and Sand Attacks," Daniel whispered to himself as he reached for Squirtle's Poké Ball. "Targeting the wings would stop it from attacking," he mused as he threw Squirtle's Poké Ball into the air. With a flash, Squirtle appeared, awake and ready to go once more. As soon as the Pidgey noticed Squirtle, it spread its wings, as if to take off.

"No you don't! Squirtle, hit its wings with Water Gun!" Daniel ordered. Squirtle sucked a breath in and launched a powerful looking jet of water towards the Pidgey. As requested, the water struck the left wing of the Pidgey, causing it to spiral out of control and hit the ground, throwing up dust.

"Now get in close and Tackle it!" Daniel called. Squirtle obeyed and charged at the grounded Pidgey, wrapping his arms around the struggling bird. "Throw it to the ground!" Daniel cried as he reached for an empty Poké Ball. Squirtle slung the stunned Pidgey to the ground and turned back to look at Daniel, noticing what his Trainer was about to do. Jumping back, Squirtle watched as Daniel threw the Poké Ball he was holding at Pidgey. It whistled through the air before striking the Pidgey dead-on. With a flash, the downed Pidgey vanished into the Poké Ball, which began to wobble. The tension in the air was almost visible as Daniel stared at the Poké Ball shaking on the ground. Time seemed to slow as the Poké Ball continued to wobble for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, there was a sharp _ping_ and the Poké Ball was still. It was all over.

"Yes! We caught it!" Daniel exclaimed, running over to the Poké Ball and scooping it up. Squirtle leaped up onto his Trainer's shoulders to look at the Poké Ball. Both Daniel and Squirtle's grinning faces were reflected in the shiny surface of the sphere, which made their smiles even wider.

"Squirtle, can you believe it? We just caught a Pokémon!" Daniel exclaimed gleefully, his eyes wide. Looking over to his partner Pokémon, Daniel saw that his own expression was mirrored.

"Squirtle! Squirtle squirt squirt!" the turtle Pokémon cried. Daniel stared at the Poké Ball cupped in his hands.

"I'm never gonna forget this moment! C'mon, let's meet our new friend!" exclaimed Daniel as he hurled the Poké Ball into the air. With a flash, the newly captured Pidgey appeared on the ground, still stunned from the battle that ended only moments ago. Squirtle hopped off Daniel's shoulders and approached Pidgey, but the small bird Pokémon chirped in protest and tried to hobble away. Daniel's smile faltered for a split second as he walked slowly towards Pidgey.

"Hey Pidgey," he hesitantly whispered to the obviously nervous Pokémon as he knelt down. The young Trainer carefully held his outstretched hand towards the bird Pokémon.

"I'm really happy to meet you, Pidgey. I was hoping you'd be willing to come on this journey with me," Daniel explained. Pidgey was very hesitant, and instead chose to simply stare at Daniel with wide eyes. Slowly, the bird Pokémon inched forwards, until her head came into contact with Daniel's palm. The rookie Trainer smiled. Pidgey was warm to the touch, and her feathers were like a soft blanket. Daniel gently scooped Pidgey into his arms and stood up. As he did, Squirtle returned to his place on his Trainer's shoulder.

"Come on guys, Viridian City is close-by. We're almost there!"

"Squirtle!"

 **oOo**

 **Next Time…**

 **Daniel arrives in Viridian City, hoping to claim his first ever official Pokémon League Gym Badge! How will he adapt to new challenges? And will he be successful? Find out next time, on The Road to the Pokémon League!**

► **TO BE CONTINUED…**

…

 **Hello readers! Don't really have a whole lot to say, other than please review and let me know what you think so far! Your reviews are extremely valuable, and I promise I respond to every single one. If you have any ideas or suggestions as to what should happen in the story, or how I could improve it, please feel free to let me know! While I have an overall idea about how this story is going to pan out, any suggestions regarding potential adventures or Pokémon captures would be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


	4. A Meeting in Viridian City!

**Chapter Four – A Meeting in Viridian City!**

 **Last time…**

 **Following both his first day and first capture as a Pokémon Trainer, Daniel finds himself in sight of Viridian City! What exiting adventures await him in the sprawling metropolis?**

…

Daniel felt his left ankle crack as he walked to the top of yet another hill. He was still following the dirt road on the way to Viridian City. For the past few hours, it had no longer resembled the flat, straight path leading away from Pallet Town. Instead, it had become rather twisted and hilly, the dirt road winding left and right with no clear direction. He was beginning to get annoyed at the unpredictable path. However, once he was on top of the latest hill, Daniel finally spotted his destination. In the distance, the mighty Viridian City sat proudly, a sea of concrete and glass, the still-rising sun glinting brightly off of the shiny buildings. Daniel marvelled at the sight of it, his mouth hanging slightly open. It was the biggest collection of structures Daniel had ever seen, and the sheer size of it took his breath away.

"Wow…," he whispered to himself. The rookie quickly set off down the road, eager to enter the city. His day and a half of travel had finally paid off, and he was looking forward to having a much needed and much deserved shower. His first plan was to find the Pokémon Center. He would be able to rent a room for free there. And he'd be able to get Squirtle and Pidgey checked up by the nurse. The path leading to the city was remarkably well kempt. The grass on either side of the road was neatly mowed, and the dirt path transitioned to a full-fledged asphalt road. As Daniel approached the entrance to the city, he noticed a large concrete plaque placed on the left side of the road. It said in bright green letters, **'Welcome to Viridian City, the Eternally Green Paradise!'**

After reading the sign, Daniel continued along the road. True to what the sign said, Viridian City was indeed very green. The road was bordered by neatly trimmed rows of trees and bushes on either side. Splitting the road down the middle, was a strip of grass comparable to a golf green. Huge skyscrapers surrounded Daniel, blocking the sun and casting a shadow that darkened his surroundings. The city was also bustling with people scurrying about in their day-to-day lives, too busy to notice the city's newest arrival. The residents of the city were diverse, ranging from people dressed in business suits to people wearing travelling clothes like he was. One thing that surprised him was how different the city _sounded._ The whole environment was foreign to him, but the general ambient buzzing noise emitted by Viridian City was the most strange. He wondered how anyone could do anything in such a loud place. Unlike the tranquil Pallet Town, Viridian was deafening. Looking around though, Daniel could see that the busy people walking to and fro didn't seem to notice the city's buzz.

Daniel quickly took his bag off his shoulders and unzipped it, retrieving the guidebook he had purchased in Pallet Town. Opening it, he flipped to the maps of Viridian City. He saw that the Pokémon Center was located towards the middle of the city. He slung his bag over his shoulder and set off, following the map.

It was after a few minutes that Daniel decided that the map wasn't very useful. All he had succeeded in doing was getting himself lost. He was supposed to have passed the Viridian City Central Hospital, but he had not seen a building that matched the description of the elusive hospital. The sheer amount of people he had to dodge and walk around did not make navigating the city any easier. He had been bumped into a few times and all he had received were a few annoyed looks and a 'get out of the way, kid!' from a particularly mean looking man in a suit. The streets of Viridian City were extremely busy, and it was impossible to see very far ahead of him due to it. There were no discerning landmarks either, since most buildings looked the same. They had the same grey concrete exterior, the same blue windows and the same automatic sliding doors. When Daniel happened across a large park, it was a welcome relief. Now he found himself sitting on a park bench, enjoying the more familiar surroundings of trees, bushes, grass, and a small lake. Like the rest of the city, the park was still quite busy. Even though he was in a secluded area of the park, the sounds of children playing somewhere out of sight still reached him. He had buried his face in the useless guidebook, trying to locate the park on his map, but he couldn't find it anywhere.

Suddenly, the sound of a high pitched scream tore his attention away from his map. Looking up, he saw a girl being harassed by what appeared to be a man dressed in a black leather trench coat on the other side of the lake. The man had a grip on the girl's wrist. The girl managed to pull her arm away from the offending attacker, who then said something Daniel didn't hear. He stared as the man threw two Poké Balls. A Nidorino and a Scyther appeared. The girl being attacked also threw her own Poké Ball, releasing a Clefairy. The two engaged in a Pokémon battle. Even from Daniel's distance, he could tell that the battle he was watching was not a regular battle. He could hear the girl pleading with the man to leave her alone as her Clefairy was relentlessly attacked by the Nidorino and Scyther. Daniel jumped up from the seat. He was witnessing a robbery! Quickly pulling Squirtle's Poké Ball off his belt, he hurled it in the air. With a flash, the blue turtle Pokémon materialised in front of him. Daniel pointed to the battle.

"Swim across the lake and help the Clefairy!" he commanded. Squirtle nodded, jumped in the lake and began to swim towards the fight. Daniel slung his bag on his shoulders and ran around the long way. Squirtle got to the battle before he did, leaping out of the water, and proceeding to slam into the Scyther, stunning it. The turtle Pokémon then fired a Water Gun at the Nidorino that was attacking the Clefairy with its sharp horn, knocking it over and onto its back. By the time Squirtle had used the water attack, Daniel had arrived, and was standing next to the girl. Without looking at her, he said in a determined voice, "We'll fight him off together!"

Squirtle ran to stand between his Trainer and their opponents, awaiting another command. At the same time, the Scyther and Nidorino got back up and glowered angrily at Squirtle and Daniel. The trench coat man laughed at the sight of Daniel.

"Stay out of this kid, you'll only get your Pokémon hurt… or worse," he threatened. Daniel didn't respond. He did get a good look at his opponent though. The black trench coat went down past his knees, and a pair of dark sunglasses covered the man's eyes.

"Squirtle, use Bubble!" the rookie commanded. The blue turtle Pokémon opened his mouth and fired a cone of projectiles that resembled bubbles wide enough to hit both Scyther and Nidorino. Both opposing Pokémon visibly flinched when the attack hit them, but other than that, the move didn't seem to deter them much.

"Scyther, Slash that Squirtle! Nidorino, Horn Attack on the Clefairy!" the man ordered. The green Bug-type leaped at Squirtle with one of its sharp appendages raise high, poised to slice at the turtle. On instinct, Squirtle retreated into his hard shell, rendering the attack useless. Daniel grinned at the small victory. Squirtle was a good battling Pokémon, probably because he was bred to be a starter.

"Your Squirtle will fetch a high price, kid. Should have stayed out of this!" the man called to him. Again, Daniel ignored the trench coat man. He turned his gaze over to the Nidorino, who was attacking the Clefairy with its horn once more, with the Clefairy doing its best to dodge. It looked terrified, and so did its Trainer, who ordered the Clefairy to use an attack called Metronome in a shaky voice. Still dodging the Horn Attack, the Clefairy wiggled its finger. Suddenly, the pink Pokémon opened its mouth and let off a massive fiery attack at point blank range. Daniel's eyes widened in shock. The attack collided with the Nidorino and exploded, sending it flying into the trench coat man. Both the Pokémon and Trainer were blasted back several meters, landing with a thud in the grass. Daniel turned his attention back to Squirtle and saw his Pokémon grappling with the Scyther. Squirtle had managed to grab both of Scyther's bladed arms and was trying to drag the bug to the ground.

"Water Gun its face!" Daniel called. Squirtle obeyed the command and shot a powerful jet of water directly onto the bug Pokémon's snout. Like the Nidorino before it, Scyther was blasted backwards. While it didn't fly as far as the Nidorino did, the attack got the job done. Daniel turned and grabbed the wrist of the girl. She looked at him in surprise.

"Come on!" he cried. She nodded and hastily held out a Poké Ball, recalling the Clefairy. Calling for Squirtle to follow, Daniel began to run in the opposite direction, the girl following close behind. Behind them, Daniel heard the man shouting curses after them.

They ran for what seemed like forever, bursting out of the park and back into the busy Viridian City streets, barging through people without hesitation. Daniel ignored the cries of surprise at what must have been a strange sight to the citizens of the city. It wasn't every day that two Trainers and Pokémon tore down the streets like they were being chased by a hungry pack of Houndoom. Finally, when Daniel could run no longer, he stopped at what appeared to be a small alleyway. Releasing the girl's wrist, he bent over and leaned on his knees, panting hard. The girl did the same, clearly exhausted from all the running. They stood there for a few minutes, catching their breaths. Finally, Daniel was recovered enough to stand up straight.

"Are… you… alright?" he asked through deep breaths. The girl continued to pant and simply nodded. Suddenly, she sprung up and embraced him. The sudden hug knocked the breath out of Daniel.

"You saved me!" she cried while squeezing him. "Thank you so much!" Daniel tried to tell her she was welcome, but all he could manage was a choking sound. When the girl heard that, she released him forcefully.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! Are you alright?" she exclaimed. Daniel nodded, grimacing. He felt a little sore after getting his ribs crushed, but he was fine.

"Man, I hate this city," he mumbled. He never wanted to see Viridian City again. What kind of place was it if people were willing to commit crime, in broad daylight no less? The sound of the girl's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"My name's Maddie. I can't thank you enough for saving my Clefairy," she said. Daniel smiled awkwardly.

"I'm Daniel. You're welcome, but I think your Clefairy saved itself when it used that attack on the Nidorino," he replied, shrugging. The girl, now known to Daniel as Maddie, giggled.

"Oh, that was Metronome. We were lucky that it ended up becoming something useful. But you battled like a pro! Your Squirtle is super strong!" she gushed. Daniel's eyes widened. He'd forgotten about Squirtle! He was sure the turtle Pokémon was following close behind. Suddenly, the sound of his starter Pokémon reached his ears.

"Squir…," the turtle Pokémon whined, dragging his stubby blue legs along the ground towards his Trainer. Daniel grinned and picked up Squirtle.

"Great job, Squirtle! We won our first battle thanks to you!" he praised the turtle, patting his smooth head. Beside him, Maddie gasped.

"That was your first battle?! But you looked so skilled!" she protested. Daniel shrugged.

"That was the first time I battled against another person," he admitted again. Maddie reached out to pat Squirtle on the head, and the turtle Pokémon clearly relished the attention.

"Would it be alright if I treated you to lunch? To thank you for helping me out back there?" Maddie asked. Now Daniel was surprised. Maddie was definitely nothing like the other residents of Viridian City.

"Uh, sure," he replied. "But I'm actually trying to find the Pokémon Center. That's how I ended up in the park," he explained. Maddie nodded in understanding.

"I know how to get to the Pokémon Center. I can take you there!" she offered, smiling. "I have a map," she explained. Daniel nodded.

"Yes please. I've been looking for the Pokémon Center for ages and I couldn't find it," the rookie replied. Maddie pulled a folded map out of her bag and motioned for Daniel to follow. The rookie returned Squirtle to his Poké Ball and obliged. Soon they were on their way, following the grid-like roads of Viridian City.

"So where are you from? I can tell you're new to Viridian City," Maddie asked with a smile and a wink.

"I'm from Pallet Town," Daniel replied. Maddie looked up from her map.

"Professor Oak lives in Pallet Town! I've always wanted to meet him! Have you met him before?" she asked excitedly. Daniel shrugged nonchalantly and nodded.

"Yeah, I have. I got Squirtle from him," he replied. Maddie's eyes seemed to twinkle at that.

"Wow, you're so lucky! I had to catch my Clefairy. I found her just outside of Saffron City, where I'm from. So what brings you here?" she asked.

"I'm collecting the Badges. Trying to get into the Indigo League," the rookie explained. Maddie nodded in understanding.

"I'm a Pokémon breeder. We don't do a whole lot of battling. We focus on raising Pokémon as best we can. It's sort of like what you do, but we raise Pokémon because we love them!" she said. This time, it was Daniel's turn to nod.

"Yeah, Pallet has a ton of Pokémon breeders. The farmland makes it perfect for them I guess. Way better than a place like this," he said with a sour expression. Maddie laughed.

"Don't you like Viridian City? Wait 'till I take you to the mall! It might change your mind!" Daniel cringed. That was unlikely. He was about to say something, but Maddie interrupted him.

"We're here," she stated, folding her map and placing it back into her bag. Daniel looked up at the building. It was circular and shaped somewhat like a seashell. It was by far the strangest looking building he had seen so far in Viridian City. Actually, it was a welcome change from the near identical buildings lining the streets. Daniel frowned at the building nonetheless. It had taken them all of two minutes to find the elusive Pokémon Center.

"We actually ran most of the way when we were escaping from that creep in the park," Maddie informed Daniel.

Both Trainers stepped inside to what appeared to be a reception area. It was bustling with activity, with people of all ages going about their business. In the middle of it all, was a woman wearing an apron over a dress. On her head sat a white cap with a red cross displayed proudly on the front. She was typing on a computer.

"That must be the nurse. I was gonna get my Pokémon checked up if you want to wait around," Daniel explained. Maddie shrugged in response.

"I was going to get her to check out Clefairy too. I think she got a few scratches from that Nidorino," she replied. Daniel nodded and approached the counter, Maddie close behind. The nurse behind it stopped typing at the computer and turned to face him.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center!" she greeted in a peppy voice. "What can I do for you today?"

"We'd like to drop off our Pokémon for a check-up if that's alright," Daniel said. The nurse inclined her head.

"Absolutely! If you'll both hand me your Poké Balls, I'll get to it as soon as possible," she replied, placing a tray on the countertop. Daniel detached both of his Poké Balls from his belt and placed them on the tray. Maddie did the same with her single one, albeit a bit hesitantly. Daniel shrugged inwardly. Understandable, he thought. She'd almost been robbed of her Pokémon just a short time ago. Finally, Maddie placed her Poké Ball on the tray. The nurse noticed her hesitation.

"Don't worry. I promise I'll take very special care of your Pokémon," she said kindly. Maddie nodded and gave a small smile.

"Thanks, miss. When do you want us to pick them up?" Daniel asked. The nurse looked thoughtful.

"Well, you can pick up your Pokémon whenever you like, but I'd suggest sometime after four-thirty. That's the busiest time of the day," she explained. Daniel nodded.

"Oh, I'd like to book a room too," he added. "Just for one night." The nurse nodded.

"Are you both staying together? There are rooms with two beds available as well," she informed. Daniel glanced at Maddie, who shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah, a room with two beds would be good thanks," he replied. The nurse nodded and reached under the desk, before handing him a key. The metal it was made of was cool to the touch.

"Your room is D-2. Go up the stairs and turn left down the hall. There'll be a sign on the door, can't miss it," she said.

Daniel and Maddie thanked the nurse and followed her directions. Up the stairs and turn left down the hall. True to her word, they did not miss their room, which had the identifying marker D-2 displayed on the door. The room was quite small, and the walls were painted sky blue. On either side of the room were two beds. Between the beds was a small table with two stools. On the far side of the room from the door was a window. And on the left wall was another door, with the word ' **BATHROOM** ' printed above. Opposite the bathroom door was a small bar fridge.

"Well, the room is pretty nice for a freebie," Maddie said, blankly. "It even has a fridge."

Daniel chucked his bag on one of the beds and began to rummage through it. Finding what he was looking for, he went into the bathroom and locked the door.

 **oOo**

After a much needed shower and change of clothes, Maddie had decided they were both going to the Viridian Mall. Daniel didn't mind though. He was getting a meal for free after all. Luckily, they didn't have to walk very far, as the mall was only one street away from the Pokémon Center. Maddie had decided on a café located just outside of the shopping plaza, and that's where he found himself now. They were sitting at a table outside of the café, the afternoon sun shining down on them.

"Here Daniel," Maddie said, passing him a menu. "Pick whatever you like. Don't worry about the price." Daniel accepted the menu and opened it, trying to find the cheapest meal possible. He didn't think he deserved to have food bought for him for simply helping someone, but Maddie had insisted. He didn't know what it was like for the rest of Kanto, but in Pallet Town, helping others was just something one did. He was fairly hungry though. He hadn't eaten since that morning, when he was still out on National Route One.

"I guess I'll get the burger and fries," he said simply. It was the cheapest meal on the menu. Maddie found the option on her own menu. If she noticed the low price, she didn't vocalise on it.

"Do you like lemon squash?" she asked. Daniel shook his head.

"I bought water," he replied, holding up a bottle. The clear liquid caught the sunlight, reflecting it across Maddie's face.

"I guess you do like lemon squash. Stay here and I'll go order," she said, getting up and making her way into the café. Daniel scoffed and leaned back in his chair. Maddie certainly was an interesting character. He hadn't really noticed before now, but he was feeling quite sore. Extending his arms in the air, he sighed as he felt his muscles stretch. While he was doing that, Maddie had finished ordering and returned to their table. She was already back in her seat, and watching Daniel with an amused look.

"Enjoying yourself there?" she asked with a playful smile. Daniel jumped, surprised, before settling back into a normal seating position.

"Guess I'm a little sore from travelling," he replied with a sheepish grin. "Sleeping on the ground's something I'll have to get used to I suppose." Maddie grimaced at that.

"Oh it's not good is it? Not looking forward to that," she admitted. Daniel nodded lightly.

"Yeah it's not great. Anyway, where were you planning on going? You aren't collecting Badges, so why travel at all?" he asked. It was a fair point. Maddie wasn't trying to get into the Indigo League. She didn't need to travel all around the region. She had an interesting answer for him though.

"You remember I said I was from Saffron City, right? Well I go to a school for Pokémon breeders. This year is my last year, and for me and the rest of my class, our assignment is to capture and raise as many Pokémon as we can by the end of the year," she explained. Daniel adopted an impressed look on his face.

"That actually sounds pretty cool," he said. He meant it too. It was an interesting idea, and a great way to show expertise as a Pokémon breeder. Maddie nodded and continued.

"We were also told to try and capture Pokémon from as many different places as possible, so travelling around Kanto is pretty much the only way to do that. The school provided every student with a train ticket to a random city. That's how I ended up here. I'd only just got off the train when you ran into me in the park," she finished. Daniel smirked dryly.

"So you're new to Viridian City too. But you know your way around here far better than me," he pointed out. Maddie shrugged.

"I've been using maps for a long time. I suppose when you're from a big city, you can get lost easily, even if you've lived there for your entire life," she guessed. Daniel thought that seemed like a reasonable explanation. He'd never needed to bother with maps since Pallet Town was small enough to walk from one side to the other in ten minutes.

"So are you going to challenge the Viridian Gym?" Maddie asked, interrupting his thoughts. Daniel shook his head, and when Maddie looked at him in confusion, he explained.

"I was actually planning on it this morning while I was still on the road. But I'd forgotten that you can only challenge the Viridian Gym if you have the other seven Badges," he said. Maddie nodded in realisation.

"Oh that's right! I forgot about that too," she replied. Daniel had no idea how he'd forgotten about such an important Indigo League tradition. Right as he opened his mouth to speak, he was interrupted by a woman in an apron, carrying their orders on a tray.

"Order for Maddie? Two cheeseburgers with fries and lemon squash, and a mille-feuille in a take-away container," the woman said. Maddie nodded and the woman put the tray on the table. The waitress told them to enjoy their meal before retreating back into the café. Daniel checked out the burger with hungry eyes. It was well-shaped, and generously sized. He also looked at the take-away container.

"What'd she say that was called? A mini fueler?" he asked. Maddie giggled at his attempt to pronounce the foreign word.

"It's a _mille-feuille._ It's in a language people speak in the Kalos region. Open it and see for yourself," she offered. Daniel obliged and was met with the sight of a familiar cake

"It's a vanilla slice! I love buying those things from Pallet House!" he informed her enthusiastically. Maddie giggled.

"I'm glad you like them, since I bought it for you," she replied. "You can take it with you on your journey. Or eat it right now if you really want." Daniel's excited state disappeared.

"Maddie, you don't have to buy me stuff. We just met remember?" he said. Maddie pouted.

"I know, but I feel so grateful to you! And like we've known each other for a long time! Don't you feel that way too?" she asked. Daniel knew what she was talking about. He seemed to get along with Maddie very well. He'd chalked it up to her being one of those people who could get along with anyone. He'd met a few in his lifetime. Whether or not he felt like he'd known her for a long time was another question, but arguing with it would be rude. So he simply nodded in agreement, which seemed to please Maddie. He plucked a few fries off his plate and shoved them into his mouth, the saltiness of them sucking the moisture from his mouth. They were delicious, but not as good as those back home.

"I do," he said, swallowing the fries. "Thank you for buying me lunch. I appreciate it," he said sincerely. He would miss Maddie when he left Viridian City. The first new person he'd met on his journey, and the first friend he'd made outside of Pallet Town. Maybe their paths would cross once more one day.

"You're welcome," she replied with a wide smile. Daniel returned the gesture, and picked up the burger. The meat was very thick and juicy, wetting the rookie Trainer's fingers. A slice of melted cheese could be seen oozing its way out from under the lightly toasted bread. Taking a large bite, it tasted amazing. It almost gave Delia Ketchum's Pallet House a run for its money. Almost. Nothing could beat that restaurant. Everyone in Pallet Town was a regular, even Professor Oak. Across from him, Maddie had started on her own burger.

"Wow, I'll have to remember this place. This burger is great!" With his mouth still full, Daniel heartily voiced his agreement.

"Yeah it's good!" he replied, taking another bite. They ate the remainder of the meal in relative silence. Daniel finished long before Maddie did, gleefully licking his finger of excess salt from the fries. He quickly downed the glass of lemon squash. The drink was more sweet than bitter, a sign it was from a can and not homemade. Daniel didn't mind though. It was refreshing, and ice cold. Daniel glanced over at Maddie. She was almost finished. She looked up and noticed him sitting across from her awkwardly.

"So which Gym do you plan on challenging first?" she asked. Daniel shrugged.

"Don't know. I could head any direction from here and end up at a Gym. Saffron, Cerulean, Vermillion, you name it. Could even backtrack and go to Cinnabar Island if I wanted to," he mused, more to himself than Maddie. The breeder shrugged at this.

"Well, whatever you decide, don't challenge the Saffron Gym. Even I know how tough it is," she warned. This grabbed Daniel's attention.

"I guess so. It'd be hard to beat a Psychic Pokémon," he said. He was more concerned about the Cerulean Gym. Saffron had lost its touch over the past few years. Maddie shook her head.

"Not only that, but the Gym Leader can use psychic powers just like her Pokémon!" she informed him. Daniel scoffed at this.

"No way a human can use psychic powers. It's impossible," he rebutted. Daniel, like many others, had heard of that particular rumor before. He was certain it was simply a scare-tactic used by overly proud Saffron City residents bitter over losing their Gym's status as 'most powerful in Kanto' to Cerulean. But again, Maddie shook her head.

"The Leader used to turn people who lost against her into dolls! Or shrink them down and put them in a toy box!" she said with such conviction, Daniel was almost tempted to believe her. If it was even possible to turn a person into a doll.

"Well if you do go to Saffron, you'd better win! Or else your journey will be over!" Maddie warned in an almost sing-song voice, a grin plastered on her face. Daniel bristled at this.

"I'm almost tempted to go to Saffron right now and win a Marsh Badge just to prove that those rumors are fake!" the rookie Trainer declared. Maddie looked alarmed. She hadn't intended on accidently convincing Daniel to actually take on Saffron!

"I was just kidding! Why don't you go to a different Gym, like Vermillion! Or Pewter!" she pleaded. Daniel rubbed his chin at this. The Pewter Gym would probably be easier than other Gyms. A perfect first challenge.

"Pewter City… I could go there. I bet Squirtle could easily beat those Rock types…," he mused. Maddie nodded enthusiastically.

"Pewter City has a great Gym! It has a five star rating!" she said hastily. Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah… they all have five star ratings…," he deadpanned. It was true, after all. Each Gym had to operate at a very high standard, or risk being fined huge sums of money by the Indigo League. Or worse, have the Gym Leader replaced. Suddenly, Maddie stood up.

"I'm full," she declared, pushing in her chair. "Come on, let's go into the mall. I have to buy some stuff. But I'm sure you'll find something to do," she said. Daniel shrugged and stood up also. Together, they left the restaurant and entered the large building right next to it. Once they stepped through the doors, Daniel finally understood why plenty of Pallet residents always raved about the Viridian Mall. The place was absolutely massive, with hundreds of shops on four separate levels, stretching as far as the eye could see. Hundreds of people were walking around, going in and out of shops. Maddie noticed his dumbstruck expression and giggled.

"Go look at all the shops. I'll meet you back here in about an hour," she said. Daniel merely nodded, and she vanished into the crowd. Daniel slowly began to walk past various shops, looking through the windows at the diverse range of goods offered. Some shops sold clothes. Those were mostly ignored. Others sold food items. One shop even advertised some of the weirdest haircuts Daniel had ever seen. If _that_ haircut with the short sides and a mushroom top was considered the 'peak in modern style', Daniel would gladly turn in his Indigo League registration and go home.

Daniel continued to browse the various stores on offer. He quickly learned that while there were a large amount of them, no shop was particularly special or unique. That was until he found himself standing at the entrance of a store in a secluded area of the mall. It was around a corner on the bottom floor, and all by itself. There were no people in this part of the mall. The entrance was obscured by deep purple curtains. Looking up, the words 'Mrs A's Antiques' was written in very plain font, similar to that produced by a typewriter. This piqued Daniel's curiosity. This was the only store he'd seen that was unlike the rest. Shrugging to himself, he stepped inside.

He was immediately hit by the smell of some kind of incense. It seemed to secrete from every nook and cranny in the store, its powerfully rich odor invading his nostrils. Daniel looked around. The store wasn't very well lit. It was divided by rows of glass cabinets into three isles. At the rear of the store, an old woman, presumably Mrs A, sat behind the counter and cash register. She made no attempt to greet him, instead choosing to watch him. Her gaze was quite intense, and Daniel could still feel it focussed on him when he averted his own eyes to look at the objects on offer.

What he saw were objects that belonged in a museum, objects he never even dreamed of seeing with his own eyes. The first was one of the first Poké Balls ever mass-produced! The only resemblance this Poké Ball had to the ones currently attached to the belt on his waist was that it was also round. The antique was fully grey colored, and had a red twist-knob on top. The equator of the ball had a black band separating each half, but it was wider than a modern Poké Ball. The distinctive button that a Poké Ball was known for was absent from this iteration of the famous capture device. There was a sheet of paper next to the device, which read _'This Poké Ball was among one of the first ever commercially produced between 1946 and 1968. Based on prototype technology utilised by select special units during the Second World War, the Poké Ball soon became a staple in modern life, and has persisted ever since. Criticised for the use of a nuclear power source, Poké Balls such as the one displayed here were eventually replaced in 1968 by the cleaner and more advanced model that is in use today. However, some Trainers continued to use this older model throughout the 1970's, until it became mandatory for people to upgrade to the newer version.'_

He was incredibly lucky to lay eyes on this treasure. With his mouth slightly agape, he moved onto the next item. The second object in the store was even more amazing than the first, if that was possible. Between him and the glass display cabinet, sat a velvet cushion. And sitting on the velvet cushion was a set of eight Gym Badges. But these were no ordinary Badges. Next to them was a card, advertising them as the official 1913 Indigo League Badges, from the very first season of the famous competition! Daniel outwardly gasped at what he was looking at. Even one of these Badges was worth hundreds of thousands, more than a _house_ in Pallet Town, and here was a complete set, sitting in an obscure shop in a semi-abandoned section of the Viridian Mall! Suddenly, a voice shattered the silence.

"Those were my grand-fathers," it said. Daniel jumped and spun on his heel, turning to see who had spoken. It was the old woman. She'd somehow made it over to him without making a single sound. In the low light, Daniel couldn't make out many of her features. Whether or not her hair was grey or blonde, it was impossible to tell. She wore a long purple dress though, and she carried a wooden walking stick.

"They're amazing!" the rookie exclaimed, his heart still racing from the sudden shock. He meant what he said, too. Those Badges were amongst the rarest items in the world, highly sought after by collectors, and even museums. They were a remnant of the first ever example of the sport of Pokémon battling becoming commercialised, and a piece of history from a bygone era.

"I suppose you're a Pokémon Trainer then," she said. "Plenty of hotshots from this damn city who think they're something special. No respect for history or their own heritage! But you aren't from here," she told him matter-of-factly. Daniel shook his head. How she knew he wasn't from Viridian City, he had no idea. But if she was able to tell he wasn't from this place, he supposed he was happy with that.

"I'm from Pallet Town. And I have a lot of respect for history! This shop is the best one in this whole mall!" he said eagerly. The old woman scoffed.

"Sucking up won't get you anywhere, boy," she warned. But then a small smile graced her worn features.

"Plenty of respectable young people from Pallet Town. You must be eager to win your own Badges then, hmm?" she asked. Daniel nodded again, looking down at the antique ones. Their designs differed from the current set winnable from the Gyms. The Indigo League released new versions for the Badges each year. The designs never varied drastically from year to year though, usually only changing the colors slightly.

"Yes, ma'am. Everyone from Pallet has to compete in the Indigo League. It's tradition," he explained.

"Yes, I know," she snapped. "Tradition is very important. Don't ever forget it!" she warned. Daniel smiled in response. He agreed with this old woman's sound logic. She was very rough, but no different from any other older person that lived in Pallet.

"Hmm. I suppose I'd better give you something for troubling yourself with my little hovel here, boy. Follow me to the counter," she ordered, before hobbling back towards the rear of the store. Daniel blinked, dumbstruck. What was it with people in Viridian City and giving him things? Obliging the woman, he trailed her towards the counter, passing various other items. He recognised a framed photograph of Billy Murdoch, the first winner of the Indigo Plateau Conference, first Indigo League Champion, and first person to be widely recognised with the title of 'Pokémon Master'. An impressive résumé to be sure. He also passed various pocket-watches, cigarette boxes, and even a pair of glasses. Once both he and the old woman reached the counter, she reached into a drawer and pulled out what appeared to be a ring. She snatched Daniel's right hand, her bony fingers digging painfully into his skin, and slid the ring onto his right ring finger. Daniel stared at it, perplexed. It was silver, and had the letters 'W.M' engraved into it.

"It's very nice ma'am but why give this to me? It looks expensive…," Daniel said. The woman scoffed once more.

"It isn't worth anything. It just collects dust, so I thought I'd get rid of it by giving it to the first person who walked into the shop," she explained. Daniel didn't know if he believed her or not.

"Whose initials are they?" he asked. Once more, the woman scoffed.

"Bah! So many questions! Just accept it, boy. Now begone! You being here is making me tired!" she informed him, making shooing motions with her hands. Daniel raised his hands defensively and sheepishly smiled.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, ma'am," he said quickly, backing out of the store. "Thank you for letting me look around in your shop!"

As soon as he was beyond the purple curtains, the smell of the incense disappeared. Forgetting about the unpleasant smell, he raised his right hand close to his eyes and looked at the ring. It shone brightly under the bright lights of the mall. The store truly was a rare gem. He excitedly grinned to himself.

"Wait 'till I tell dad about those Bad-" he began, before cutting himself off. He'd forgotten for a moment about the circumstances under which he'd left Pallet. After the rush of capturing a Pokémon, arriving in a new city, meeting Maddie, and everything else that had happened already just in the first week of his journey, the way his journey had even come to pass had been pushed far back in his mind, and they'd only resurfaced just now. His delighted mood replaced with one of sadness, he sat down on a nearby seat and buried his face in his hands, formerly supressed emotions threatening to burst forth.

 **oOo**

"Have a nice day!" the peppy girl behind the checkout said with a toothy smile. Maddie returned the gesture before grabbing her bags and walking out of the clothes store.

"These boots should be perfect for travelling!" she said brightly to herself. She was very satisfied with her purchases so far. Coming to the Viridian Mall was a great idea, she told herself. The hour she had given herself to buy everything she'd forgotten to buy in Saffron was nearly up. She smirked to herself, glad her mom wasn't there to tell her she'd 'told her she would forget something'. Truthfully, she was feeling slightly homesick, but she was sure she'd get over it. Once she got on the road, hopefully with a particular cute rookie Trainer in tow, she'd forget about Saffron City. But how to convince him to travel to the Pewter Gym first? He had said he thought he could win at that Gym, but what if he changed his mind? Humming to herself, she stopped at a nearby sunglasses store. Those shades in the window sure did look cool. Quickly checking the price, she cringed and continued on her way. After several detours, she arrived at the opposite end of the mall. Quickly scanning the crowd of people, she spotted Daniel leaning against a wall with his arms folded. Smiling, she made her way over to him.

"Hi Daniel! Hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long," she said teasingly. Daniel looked up blankly, his eyes slightly red-tinged.

"Nah, it's all good. Are you ready to go?" he asked. Maddie frowned slightly and responded with a question of her own.

"Are you alright?" Daniel nodded curtly.

"Yeah, of course. Why do you ask?" he inquired. Maddie shook her head.

"Oh, no reason." She figured he would tell her if he felt like it. "And yeah, I bought everything I needed. Wanna see?" she asked. The rookie Trainer shrugged, before pushing himself off the wall and slowing heading towards the door. Maddie followed behind him, and they were soon walking side by side.

"Sure," he replied easily. Maddie opened the bag and pulled out a pair of black boots.

"These are meant to be great for travelling. I tried them on, and they're really comfortable. They sell a mens version if you want them," she offered. Daniel shook his head. His shoes were sufficient enough. Of all the soreness he was feeling from travelling, sore feet was not one of them. Maddie didn't let his negative response get her down though.

"I got this jacket too. When winter rolls around, I wanna be prepared," she informed him. Daniel simply nodded, obviously trying his best to look interested. The jacket was bright red with white accents around the cuffs and collar. Several pockets decorated the front. Maddie could see from his expression that he wasn't really paying attention, so she decided to change the subject.

"Well, what did you get up to? Did you check out some interesting stores?" she asked. This time, Daniel appeared to be focussed when he responded. His voice was still rather blank though.

"Yeah. I found an old antique shop. It had an old Poké Ball and a set of Badges from the first Indigo League season," he replied. Maddie raised an eyebrow. Surely he'd sound more enthusiastic if he'd just saw objects like that! Wanting to keep the conversation going, she asked him another question.

"Well that sounds like it was really interesting. What else did you do?"

"Nothing else really. Just sat around," he replied. Before she could respond, they had reached the exit to the mall. The cool air-conditioned mall turned into the heat-blasted late-afternoon Viridian Metropolitan Area. The same neatly trimmed trees that were planted parallel to each road in the city did little to block the still-harsh sun shining directly at them. As they made their way back to the Pokémon Center, Maddie noticed a bright glint originating from Daniel's right hand. A glint that wasn't previously there before.

"Did you buy yourself a ring?" she asked with a slight grin. She hadn't thought Daniel was the type to wear jewellery. The rookie looked down at the ring, narrowing his eyes at the unpleasant reflection.

"The woman in the antique store gave it to me," he explained, holding his hand up to show her. Maddie gasped at the ring.

"It's gorgeous! It must be made of pure silver or something! But whose initials are that?" she asked, pointing at the letters engraved in the ring. Daniel shrugged.

"I don't know. When I asked her, she told me I asked too many questions and kicked me out of the store. I liked her though," he replied. Maddie frowned slightly. He liked a person who kicked him out of their store? Now she was really interested in finding out what had gone down in that shop, but Daniel seemed to be unwilling to continue talking about it, so they continued in silence.

The walk back to the Pokémon Center was pleasant enough. By now, most people had gone home from work, and the once-crowded streets were far less populated now. There were still plenty of people around of course, simply less than before. When they arrived back at the Pokémon Center, it was still fairly crowded though. For Maddie, it was no surprise though. The Pokémon Center in Saffron was always quite busy as well. Both Trainers approached the counter. When the nurse behind saw them, she smiled warmly at them.

"Welcome back, you two. You'll be happy to know that your Pokémon are completely fighting fit!" she trilled. Then, her face became more serious, and she looked directly at Daniel.

"Daniel, your Pidgey had a slight muscle tear on her left wing. We were able to completely heal that, but I'll have to ask that you be careful around it for the next few days to make sure the muscle stays fully intact," she warned. Maddie turned her head to look at Daniel. His face remained neutral. Finally, he nodded.

"I'll make sure I'm careful with her," he promised the nurse. Maddie was perplexed. She thought Daniel hadn't battled with anyone before that morning. She made a mental reminder to ask him about that later. Looking back to the nurse, she noticed that she had placed the tray containing their Poké Balls on the counter. Daniel had already taken his, and was looking expectantly at her. Maddie reached out and retrieved the Poké Ball containing her Clefairy. Thanking the nurse, both Trainers headed back to their room.

As Maddie followed the younger Trainer, she found herself thinking about her future. She had neglected to tell the rookie about what she would be doing. Would he decide to take on Pewter first? They arrived at their room, and Daniel immediately threw himself face-first on his bed, the springs squeaking loudly under his weight. Maddie giggled at the sight. The younger Trainer seemed to disappear into the fluffy blanket, almost like he'd stood on quicksand.

"Tired, huh?" she asked rhetorically, a smirk on her face. Daniel simply grunted, the sound being muffled by the thick coverings on the bed. Maddie continued to laugh at the sight, when suddenly a wave of fatigue washed over her too. Like Daniel, she'd had a very long day as well. The overnight train from Saffron, to being attacked in a park, to meeting her first friend on her own journey. Lying down on her own bed, albeit with a bit more poise than her younger friend, she too drifted off into a deep sleep.

 **oOo**

Maddie shot awake. Checking the time, she saw it was five-thirty in the morning. She sat up in bed and looked across the room. Even in the minimal light, she could see that Daniel wasn't there. Her eyes shifted to the bathroom door. The room wasn't occupied. Leaping out of the bed, she hurriedly switched the light on for the room. Daniel's bed was made, and the only evidence that he ever occupied the room was a folded note placed on the small table that separated their beds, along with the key to the room. Maddie snatched the note and unfolded it.

 _Maddie,_

 _I didn't want to wake you up. I'm just leaving this note to thank you for all of the stuff you bought for me, and for becoming the first friend I ever met on my journey. I really hope we meet again someday._

 _Daniel_

Maddie gasped. He'd just left? It was her fault. He'd probably tried to wake her up. Maddie hastily made her own bed, and stuffed her belongings into her backpack. Bounding out of the room, she descended the stairs to the Pokémon Center's lobby as fast as she could. The lobby was nearly empty, with only a few people sitting on the various couches and seats. The nurse was there though, typing away on her computer. When she saw Maddie rushing towards her, she smiled.

"Good morning! I suppose you're here to check out?" she asked pleasantly. Maddie quickly nodded.

"Yes!" she replied, short of breath. "Did Daniel already leave? Did he say where he was going?" she asked quickly. The nurse frowned and shook her head.

"He didn't leave too long ago. He thanked me for the room and said you would be checking out of it. He didn't say where he was going, though," she replied. Maddie groaned.

"Well, thanks anyway," she said, handing the key back to the nurse. The nurse smiled kindly at her.

"Good luck on your journey!" she wished. Maddie smiled back quickly before turning and running out of the Pokémon Center. The sun had yet to come up, and as such, Viridian City was still shrouded in darkness. She had to find Daniel before he left the city. But he could have gone in any direction! Praying to whomever would listen that he had chosen the path she wanted, she took off running towards National Route Two.

 **oOo**

Daniel was feeling depressed. He had just left behind the first friend he'd made on his journey, and he couldn't even explain to himself why. He supposed it was because he felt ashamed. He'd subconsciously buried how he'd become a Trainer, but ever since yesterday in the mall, that was all he could think about. His parents at home, without him. Only a certain type of person could just abandon his family and home so out of the blue.He didn't deserve a friend like Maddie. So he ran away. He'd left the Pokémon Center and had stood out the front, indecisive. For a moment, he had considered returning to Pallet Town. Almost aimlessly, he'd set off, following the street-lamp lit road with his shoulders slumped. The Viridian City streets were almost devoid of people, making it seem like a whole different place than before. Where exactly he was going, he wasn't entirely sure. He'd chosen a random road that lead away from the center of Viridian and simply followed that.

Daniel had only just reached the edge of Viridian City when he heard a familiar voice pierce the silence.

"Daniel! Wait!" it called. Daniel whirled around, and was surprised to see none other than Maddie, running towards him. She stopped in front of him and bent over, panting.

"Maddie…? What are you doing here?" he almost whispered. The breeder stood up to her full height. Even though she was four years his senior, she was only two inches taller than he was.

"Why'd you leave like that?" she asked with a slight frown. She didn't sound angry, just upset. Daniel turned away from her and glued his eyes to the ground.

"I… I can't tell you," he replied, his voice breaking. He couldn't tell her that. Behind him, Maddie's gaze softened.

"It's alright," she said softly. Daniel sighed. He turned back around to face her.

"How'd you know which way I went?" he asked. Maddie shrugged and smiled.

"Don't know. But I came here to ask you a question," she stated. Daniel raised his eyebrow. A question?

"I wanted to ask if we could travel together," she began. Daniel's eyes widened.

"You want to go with me on my journey? All around Kanto?" he replied with his own question. "Why?" Maddie giggled at this.

"Why do you think? We became such good friends so quickly! I want to keep being friends," she replied as if it was obvious. Did he really deserve a friend like that? It was at that moment, that the sun finally made its appearance. Daniel and Maddie were suddenly bathed in warm orange light, illuminating their faces. And it was at that moment that Daniel decided. Standing up straight, he set his shoulders and said,

"Well, I need a supporter with me to cheer me on at all the Gyms," he stated with a small smile. Like the landscape just moments ago, Maddie's face lit up.

"Then lead us to the next Gym," she replied, a playful smirk spreading across her face. Daniel grinned in return and spun around, facing the road leading to Pewter City. The previously dark path was now lit up bright, the still-rising sun casting long shadows across the land. The two walked side by side with purpose, ready to meet whatever came their way. The rising sun seemingly blessing them and their journey to come. Daniel smiled to himself. All seemed right in the world.

 **oOo**

 **Next time…**

 **Daniel and Maddie arrive in the dark Viridian Forest, the first obstacle between Daniel and his first Indigo League Badge. With his new traveling companion and new friend in tow, how will they handle this treacherous hurdle?**

► **TO BE CONTINUED…**

…

 **That was an incredibly long chapter, but I had a blast writing it. It was a real roller-coaster ride, trying to balance the various emotional states Daniel was in. I really enjoyed writing about Maddie as well, so I hope you readers enjoy reading about her! I have some awesome stuff planned for the future of the story, but if you have any great ideas or suggestions for characters, feel free to tell me via PM or review! Thank you to my good friend for giving me plenty of ideas for this chapter. You know who you are! Thank you so much for reading, and I'll see you next time!**


	5. Showdown in the Viridian Forest!

**Chapter Five – Showdown in the Viridian Forest!**

 **Last time…**

 **After making his first friend on his adventure, Daniel continues his journey, deciding to challenge the Rock type Gym in Pewter City! In his way, the dark Viridian Forest. How will he meet this latest obstacle?**

…

"This must be the Viridian Forest," Maddie stated. Daniel chose not to respond, instead electing to take in the view. They had been walking for a few hours now, and the amount of trees surrounding the dirt road had been gradually increasing until they got to the point of blocking out the sun. Both Daniel and Maddie hadn't really noticed the change in scenery until now. The forest truly did creep up on them.

"Looks to be pretty dark," he mumbled. The forest near Pallet Town had nothing on this place. Setting his shoulders, he took a deep breath and continued on, Maddie close behind.

The trees surrounding the path were small, and the branches were very unkempt and wild, making following the path very difficult. Daniel had already suffered several small cuts and scrapes on his arms from the various sharp branches he'd been forcing his way through. Every so often, his shirt and backpack would get snagged, forcing him to carefully untangle himself. Behind him, Maddie didn't appear to be doing much better.

"Ouch!" she cried as a particularly sharp branch jabbed her right arm, drawing blood. Daniel ceased his own struggling against the forest and turned to look at her.

"You alright?" he asked. Maddie gritted her teeth and nodded, gripping her bleeding arm. Daniel looked at her for second before turning back around. Her hair was tangled with leaves and small sticks. She looked absolutely dishevelled. Daniel wondered if he looked similarly shocking.

"Whoever said Hell was like the inside of a volcano obviously never visited Viridian Forest!" Maddie grumbled. Daniel blinked, before bursting into laughter. For the whole time he'd known Maddie, she'd been super peppy and bright about everything. This was the first angry thing he'd heard her say, and it was about some stupid forest! Daniel turned around to face her, still laughing. Maddie saw the grin on his face and giggled along with him.

"What? It's true!" she said with an incredulous look. Daniel agreed with her, nodding whole heartedly.

"You're right. We've been in this place for five minutes and it's already driving me crazy!" the rookie exclaimed while swatting yet another branch aside.

"Remind me never to come back here," she said between giggles, similarly struggling against the flora.

 **oOo**

Finally, after several hours of fighting against the dense underbrush, the duo arrived at a clearing. The density of the trees eased up, and the sky was once more visible through the leaves. The sun had been still in the eastern half of the sky when they entered the forest. Now, it was starting its slow incline towards the west. Daniel had cleaned and bandaged Maddie's cut, surprising the breeder with his knowledge of injuries. The rookie had shrugged off her compliment, saying that 'this kind of stuff' happened to him all the time. After the injury was taken care of, they had settled down for a rest.

"Man, it's impossible to keep track of time in here. I couldn't tell that so long had passed!" Daniel mused as they rested on a tree root, munching on cookies Maddie purchased in Viridian City. Maddie finished chewing her cookie and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, me too," she said, swallowing. "Hopefully the worst of it has passed." Now it was Daniel's turn to nod.

"Hopefully. Don't know how much more of this place I can take," he replied. The rookie leaned back on the tree.

"Haven't seen a single Pokémon worth catching yet," he continued, disheartened. So far, all the group had seen were small Bug-type Pokémon, unattractive to most people, let alone Trainers interested in collecting Badges. It's not like they would have been easy to battle and capture anyway, considering the dense foliage. Speaking of Pokémon, both Daniel and Maddie had let theirs out of their Poké Balls to run around. Daniel noticed Squirtle seemed to get along well with Maddie's Clefairy. The two were playing tag and rolling around in the grass. But Pidgey was far more reserved and shy, choosing to instead sit on a low hanging branch and watch. Maddie noticed the bird Pokémon sitting by herself and chose to comment on it.

"Your Pidgey is really quiet," she pointed out. Daniel nodded slowly.

"Yeah, she was like that after I captured her. I'm kinda worried about it. She's the complete opposite of Squirtle," he replied. Maddie hummed in thought.

"What was she like when you captured her?" she asked. Daniel raised his eyebrow and thought back to the battle he had against Pidgey with Squirtle.

"Actually, now that I think about it, she didn't really fight back against Squirtle. She tried to fly away actually. I told Squirtle to attack her wings so she couldn't escape," he recalled. Maddie looked surprised. So that was how Pidgey's wing was injured. Daniel had essentially clipped the bird Pokémon's wings.

"You came up with a strategy like that? That's sort of… brutal," she trailed off. Daniel shrugged indifferently.

"It worked pretty well. I'll use that strategy against the next Flying type I battle," he promised. Maddie shuddered. She wasn't particularly fond of Pokémon battles. The two fell into silence for a few minutes, content to watch Squirtle and Clefairy roll around in the grass.

Suddenly, a foreign voice pierced the comfortable silence Daniel and Maddie had drifted into. A _familiar_ foreign voice.

"Hey! Daniel!" it called. Daniel and Maddie jolted at the sudden interruption. Daniel recognised this voice, and sure enough, it belonged to someone he knew. Turning his head towards the noise, he was met with the sight of Emma Cunningham, another Trainer from Pallet. He grinned at the sight of his childhood friend. She would have started on the same day as he did.

"Hey Emma! Didn't think I'd run into you in a place like this," he remarked. The newcomer, now known as Emma, laughed.

"What's the matter? Don't like Viridian Forest?" she teased. Daniel chuckled along with her.

"Oh Emma, this is Maddie," he said, motioning to the breeder, who smiled and reached out to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you," Maddie greeted. The breeder got a good look at Emma. She had rather short hair for a girl, and it was a very similar shade of brown to Daniel's. She wore a loose yellow shirt and bright green shorts. Most notably, her legs were covered in scratches.

"Likewise," Emma replied. Then, turning back to Daniel, she began talking to him again.

"So Daniel, catch any Pokémon?" she asked. He nodded in response, pointing to Pidgey, who was still sitting in the tree.

"Caught her on Route One," he said proudly. Emma looked shocked.

"You managed to catch a Flying Pokémon?" she asked rhetorically. "I tried catching a Spearow but it flew away," she explained.

"Go for the wings," Daniel replied nonchalantly. "So, did you catch anything?" he asked. Emma nodded and grinned.

"Caught this little cutie," she said, throwing a Poké Ball. With a flash, a Pokémon Daniel knew but had never seen in person appeared. The Pokémon was light blue and walked on all fours. It had a pair of sharp teeth protruding from its mouth, and a small horn on its forehead. However, its most distinct feature was its large dish-shaped ears. When it saw Clefairy and Squirtle playing, it walked over towards them and after a short stand-off, began to play with them.

"She's a Nidoran," explained Emma. Daniel pulled out his Pokédex and scanned the new Pokémon. A picture of Nidoran appeared on the screen of the device as it began to 'talk'.

 **Although small, the horn on this Pokémon can secrete a highly potent venom capable of causing severe sickness in its victim. It is capable of also delivering a powerful bite with its sharp teeth. This Pokémon is docile and will usually only attack if its attempt to flee fails.**

"Pretty impressive, huh?" Emma asked, a confident smirk on her face. Daniel nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, she is," he replied. "Where'd you catch her?" he asked.

"On Route 22," Emma said. Daniel knew that particular route. It connected Viridian City to the border with Johto. His father actually worked somewhere around there. Many exotic Pokémon could be found near the border.

"So you guys must be headed to Pewter City right?" Emma asked. Daniel nodded in response.

"Gonna try and win my first Badge from there," he replied. "Squirtle should get the job done."

"So Emma, are you going to Pewter City as well?" Maddie asked. Emma looked over Daniel's shoulder and at Maddie.

"Yeah, I am, but not for a while. Not 'till I catch a Butterfree," she explained. To Daniel, that was understandable. Butterfree was always a favorite of Emma's. It was then that he had an idea.

"So Emma. Since we're in an open area like this," he began, gesturing to their surroundings, "What do you say we have a battle?" he finished. His heart began to hammer in anticipation. Emma smirked in response.

"Finally! I thought you'd never ask!"

 **oOo**

Daniel and Emma stood about twenty meters apart. Both Trainers had confident smirks on their faces, and clenched fists to go along with it. Daniel was secure in his ability to triumph over Emma. The weight of Squirtle sitting on his shoulder was reassuring. To his right, Maddie was sitting cross-legged on the grass under the large tree they were previously sheltered under, her Clefairy resting on her lap. Next to Maddie, Emma's Nidoran was sprawled out too, enjoying the direct sunshine glaring down on the clearing. A short distance away, Pidgey had settled onto a tree root. The bird Pokémon was staring at Daniel intently. He turned his focus away from

"Let's make this a one-on-one," Daniel called to Emma. He didn't want to tire out both his Pokémon.

"Sure thing! After you," she replied with a mock-bow. Daniel scoffed.

"Get out there, Squirtle!" he ordered, launching the turtle Pokémon into the air with his shoulder. Squirtle landed gracefully on the grassy terrain. Across from him, Emma pulled a Poké Ball from her belt and threw it.

"Go Bulbasaur!" she called. With a flash, a Pokémon very familiar to Daniel appeared. Bulbasaur was a quadruped with green skin. But it's most obvious feature was the bulb on its back. Daniel blinked. Who even chose Bulbasaur over Squirtle and Charmander? Regardless of his, and many others opinions on Bulbasaur, it still had a type advantage over Squirtle. This wouldn't be an easy battle. Wasting no time, Daniel got to work. He was going to try whittle down Bulbasaur's energy bit by bit.

"Squirtle, use Bubble!" he ordered. Squirtle opened his mouth and fired a high speed jet of bubbles at Bulbasaur. The Grass type made no effort to dodge the attack, instead choosing to dig its four feet into the ground and take the Bubble attack like it was nothing. Indeed, the attack was nothing, barely even causing Bulbasaur to flinch. Behind her Pokémon, Emma laughed harshly, almost sounding like a cackle.

"Hah! Don't you know that Bulbasaur is a Grass type? Should have studied harder at Professor Oak's Lab! Use Vine Whip, Bulbasaur!" she retorted with a grin. Two green appendages extended from either side of Bulbasaur and shot towards Squirtle, striking either side of him.

"Squirtle!" the blue Pokémon cried, being thrown backwards by the force of the hit. Daniel winced at the sight. Squirtle hit the ground and rolled once, before skidding to a stop in the thick grass.

"Get up Squirtle! Use Tackle!" he ordered. The turtle sprang to his feet and began to charge at Bulbasaur.

"Don't let it get close! Vine Whip again!" Emma called. Once more, the vines extended from Bulbasaur and shot towards Squirtle. Like before, the whips came down hard, this time attacking Squirtle's short little legs. With a yelp, the Water type was tripped up, face planting in the grass.

"Now use Razor Leaf!" Emma commanded. Bulbasaur began to fire green projectiles from its bulb. They raced through the air and collided with Squirtle, who had just gotten back up. The blue Pokémon did not remain standing for long. As soon as the Razor Leaf collided with Squirtle, he was sent flying backwards several meters. Like before, the determined Water type got back to his feet, but Daniel could tell Squirtle was starting to struggle. He had to come up with something fast, or else he would lose without even damaging Bulbasaur. Across from him, Emma's grin was only getting wider.

"Hit it with Razor Leaf again!" she ordered. Bulbasaur used the attack once more, shooting the green leaves through the air.

"Withdraw!" Daniel commanded quickly. Squirtle was fast to obey, pulling his head and limbs back into his shell. Bulbasaur's attack collided with the shell, but apart from a few scratches, there was no indication to Daniel that Squirtle had taken damage.

"If they wanna hide, let 'em! Keep hitting it with Vine Whip!" Emma barked. Bulbasaur obeyed her command and began a furious onslaught with its vines on Squirtle's shell. Each time a vine descended over Squirtle's shell, he winced. Even in its defensive state, Squirtle wouldn't be able to take those Vine Whips forever. Daniel gritted his teeth. If he ordered Squirtle to end the Withdraw, he would be subject to another Vine Whip. But he couldn't win the battle if Squirtle stayed in his shell. He had noticed that Bulbasaur's strength was keeping its opponents at a distance. No doubt Emma knew this too. He needed a way to get out of this situation, a way to get close to Bulbasaur. Fortunately for him, Emma did his work for him.

"Pick it up and throw it!" she ordered, clearly looking frustrated. Bulbasaur stopped slamming its vines into Squirtle and wrapped them around the prone shell, before throwing it directly up. Daniel grinned. That would do it. Without knowing if Squirtle was capable of even following his idea, he tried it anyway.

"Propel yourself at Bulbasaur with Water Gun!" he commanded. In mid-air, Squirtle popped out of his shell and fired a Water Gun in the exact opposite direction of Bulbasaur. The move had the desired effect. All three Trainers present watched in awe as Squirtle flew through the air and collided shell-first directly into Bulbasaur's snout. Daniel grinned as he watched Bulbasaur collapse onto its belly as Squirtle neatly landed on his feet.

"Now Tackle it!" he called, feeling the momentum turn in his favor. The turtle Pokémon obeyed his command, slamming into the downed Bulbasaur. The Grass type was lifted off the ground briefly, being knocked back a short distance.

"Get up Bulbasaur!" Emma called, sounding desperate. Daniel didn't plan on giving it the chance.

"Tackle again!" he ordered with a grin. Once more, Squirtle charged at Bulbasaur. The Grass Pokémon had no time to react as it was slammed into. Like before, Bulbasaur was knocked backwards. But this time, it did not attempt to stand back up. The battle was over, and Daniel had won. He clenched his fists and raised one of them in the air.

"Yes!" he cheered. A tired and weary looking Squirtle plodded back over to his feet and looked up at him. Daniel grinned brightly at his Pokémon and bent over to pick him up. The turtle had scrapes and scratches all over his small body from the Grass attacks, but if Squirtle noticed, he didn't care.

"Great work, Squirtle! You were great!" he praised the Pokémon, patting his head. Squirtle relished in the compliment, squirming delightedly in Daniel's arms. Pidgey flew over to Daniel from her spot on the tree root and landed on his head, chirping happily. Across from him, Emma returned Bulbasaur to its Poké Ball and walked over to Daniel. As Emma got close, Pidgey took off from Daniel's head and landed on a nearby tree branch. Daniel glanced at the bird before returning his vision back to Emma.

"Wow, Daniel. That was a good battle," she said with a small smile. Daniel could see in her eyes she was upset about losing. He smiled kindly back at her and extended his right hand, holding onto Squirtle with his left. Emma stared at his outstretched arm hesitantly.

"Your Bulbasaur was great! Really had me under the pump the whole time," he complimented. He meant what he said too. Emma was very good at battling to her own advantage. Her Bulbasaur specialised in ranged attacking, and she would have won if he hadn't thought of a solution. She seemed to perk up at the compliment, and reached out to complete the handshake. Suddenly, their attentions were diverted to Maddie walking up to them.

"That was one of the most intense battles I've seen! Seriously, what do they put in the water in Pallet Town?" she asked with a giggle. Both Trainers laughed heartily in response.

"Well, I'd better be off," Emma informed both Daniel and Maddie. "Won't find a Butterfree if I stay near you noisy folks." Daniel frowned softly.

"Don't you wanna stick around for a while?" he asked. Emma smirked and shook her head.

"What, you'll miss me? Don't worry, I'm sure we'll run into each other again some time," she said teasingly. With that, she recalled her Nidoran into its Poké Ball, disrupting its playtime with Maddie's Clefairy. She promptly wished both Daniel and Maddie well on their travels, turned, and vanished into the dense underbrush. Daniel watched as her form vanished from view, and the quiet atmosphere of their camp returned.

"Wow… she's pretty matter-of-fact, huh?" Maddie stated from behind Daniel. He shrugged in response.

"Yeah, she's always been like that I guess. I wonder if we'll run into her again," he mused. He looked down at Squirtle, who had been silent up until this point.

"What do you think Squirtle? Would you like to battle her again at some point?" he asked with a smile. The turtle Pokémon enthusiastically nodded, causing Maddie and Daniel to laugh.

"Oh Daniel, you should spray some medicine on Squirtle. Wouldn't want those scrapes to get infected," Maddie explained. She motioned for Squirtle to come to her, which the turtle Pokémon did without hesitation, jumping out of Daniel's arms and onto Maddie's shoulder. Daniel followed as Maddie walked over to her backpack, which had been left over at the tree. The young rookie watched in silence as Maddie retrieved a purple spray bottle from her bag. She placed Squirtle on the ground and knelt down in front of him. She said something to the small Pokémon that Daniel didn't hear. Then, she sprayed the contents of the bottle on him. The scratches and scrapes on Squirtle's skin seemed to fade and disappear almost immediately, much to Daniel's surprise. Once Maddie finished spraying Squirtle, she stood up and put the empty bottle back in her bag. Clearly overjoyed to be healed, Squirtle ran over to Daniel and jumped into his arms. Still confused, Daniel absently patted Squirtle's head.

"What was that you sprayed on Squirtle?" he asked, still shocked at the effectiveness of the medicine. Maddie turned and looked at him oddly.

"A Potion. Haven't you ever seen one before?" she asked. Daniel shook his head and Maddie shrugged, choosing not to pursue the issue any further. Daniel sat back down on the tree root and leaned back, closing his eyes. He thought back to the battle with Emma. He had been able to find a way out of a tight situation and overcome a type disadvantage thanks to unorthodox battling. Battling using tactics that didn't involve actual moves was a style he had always enjoyed watching, and one he had been interested in for a long time. He heard movement beside him. Opening his eyes, he saw Maddie settling down next to him on the tree root.

"You know, you're a good battler, Daniel. Especially for a rookie," she said, leaning back on the tree trunk. Eying Squirtle and Clefairy playing in the grass, and smirking at Pidgey, who had decided to join in, Daniel settled back into his relaxing position and closed his eyes once more.

"I've wanted to be a Trainer all my life. As long as I can remember I've been watching battles on TV, or in Pallet Town. I couldn't wait to turn ten and leave home to represent Pallet in the Indigo League," he said with a smile. Next to him, Maddie smiled too.

"I've always enjoyed being around Pokémon," she explained. "They're just amazing, and we're incredibly lucky to have them as our friends." Daniel couldn't agree more with that statement. On his short journey so far, he'd built a small team, and a small family. The playful cries of the three Pokémon playing a short distance away was music to his ears, and a dream come true. The opportunity to do something amazing was within his grasp, and he wouldn't waste it. He'd won a Pokémon battle against a talented Trainer. He would show his parents that what he was doing wasn't a waste when he returned to Pallet Town as a hero.

 **oOo**

It was very dark in the forest. The warm fire the humans had created was still going, but they had long since fallen asleep. For Squirtle, that was just fine. He had won an amazing battle, and earned the admiration of his friends. Friend-Pidgey and friend-Clefairy were sitting together near the fire and softly talking while Squirtle had been keeping watch over the group. Squirtle was very happy that Pidgey had begun to warm up to the other members of their family. Squirtle was also happy at being assigned to best-friend-Daniel. Best-friend-Daniel was a very good instructor and his fast thinking had helped Squirtle win the contest with the strange green Pokémon earlier. He was also very wise, being able to teach Squirtle about the stars and the moon in the sky! Squirtle didn't know any other creature that was wise enough to know about the stars and the moon.

Shifting his eyes back towards the dark forest, Squirtle could see no danger nearby, and decided to return to the fire where his friends were. Friend-Clefairy greeted Squirtle warmly, while friend-Pidgey simply stared at Squirtle with wide eyes, the fire clearly reflected in the brown orbs.

"Hello leader-Squirtle!" Friend-Clefairy said in a peppy voice. Squirtle did not know why Clefairy had begun calling him the group leader, but he liked it. Clefairy was kind-hearted like the other human, the Healer.

"Hello friend-Clefairy," he replied calmly. He turned to Pidgey, who ruffled her feathers.

"Hello strong-Squirtle," she greeted. Squirtle returned the greeting and settled down in front of the fire, enjoying the warmth. He was very lucky to have a family, and was looking forward to best-friend-Daniel meeting new Pokémon to add to the family.

"Strong-Squirtle? How did you become strong?" friend-Pidgey asked. Squirtle did not know if he was strong enough to be called strong.

"By trusting best-friend-Daniel," he replied. That was his honest thought. Friend-Pidgey stared at him and blinked.

"I wish to be strong also," she replied. "But I have never been in a fight before."

"I do not like to fight," friend-Clefairy stated. Squirtle understood friend-Clefairy's opinion. Fighting was not for every Pokémon, only some. Friend-Clefairy could heal, like the Healer. But friend-Pidgey wanted to learn to fight.

"You must become brave-Pidgey," he informed her. "Next time best-friend-Daniel fights another human, you fight for him," Friend-Pidgey nodded, the light from the fire dancing across her feathers.

"I will… try," she promised.

"We will cheer for you!" Friend-Clefairy pledged with a smile. Squirtle smiled and nodded.

"Yes. If you can become brave-Pidgey, you will win!" he promised. The three Pokémon smiled determinately and cheered, raising their fists and wings in the air. Their celebrating lasted a few minutes, until they were interrupted by the muffled whining of a familiar voice.

"Squirtle! Keep it down!"

 **oOo**

 **Next time…**

 **Daniel and Maddie have survived the deep dark Viridian Forest, and cruise along to Pewter City! New experiences and adventures, along with a new friend, await them in the City of Stone. For new excitement, stay tuned to The Road to the Pokémon League!**

► **TO BE CONTINUED…**

…

 **Hello readers! How did you enjoy the Pokémon battle? I really want to develop Daniel as an unorthodox type of battler, meaning he doesn't solely rely on actual moves at all times. I also thought a scene with just the Pokémon was appropriate, as I notice that not many other stories focus too much on Pokémon characters. I want the Pokémon in this story to have their own personalities just like their Trainers, so I'm considering having scenes where the Pokémon interact on their own be a common thing in this story. If you're so inclined, leave a review and tell me what you like/dislike about this chapter, and any ideas or suggestions you have! I have some cool stuff planned for this story, so stick around!**


	6. Trouble on the Horizon!

**Chapter Six – Trouble on the Horizon!**

 **Last time…**

 **After overcoming a tough battle in the Viridian Forest, Daniel and Maddie are in sight of their destination, Pewter City! What awaits them in the City of Stone?**

…

"Come on! We're almost there!" Maddie cheered, skipping ahead along the dirt road, the rising sun illuminating her and her surroundings in bright orange. Despite his more reserved demeanour, Daniel couldn't help but smile. Traversing through the dense Viridian Forest wasn't something he'd like to do again. Slowly but surely, the flora surrounding them had dissipated, revealing once more the open grasslands that Kanto was known for.

"Aren't you glad to be out of the forest?" Maddie called to Daniel from a few meters down the road. She was waving at him, a large grin plastered across her face.

"Of course I am! I'm never setting foot back in that place again!" he called back, cupping his hands around his mouth. Maddie giggled in response and motioned for Daniel to quicken his pace.

"Well let's hurry up! My friend is waiting for us in Pewter's Pokémon Center!" Daniel, who had caught up to her, raised his eyebrow.

"Your friend? I didn't know we were meeting someone there," he said. Maddie nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep! We were going to travel together before I met you. You don't mind if he comes along with us do you?" she asked, looking concerned. Daniel shrugged. Anyone Maddie was friends with was good enough for him.

"Fine with me. More the merrier, right?" Maddie grinned widely in response.

"Yeah! You guys will get along great! He's good at battling, so you'll have a training buddy," she explained. Like before, she began to skip along down the road, leaving Daniel behind. The rookie Trainer quickened his pace, and soon he was jogging along with her. However, both Trainers soon stopped in their tracks. They had come to a hill overlooking a sight they had been longing to see for the past few hours. Below them, Pewter City sat nestled, surrounded by mountains on its east and west sides. From where Daniel was standing, he could immediately see that Pewter City was not nearly as big as Viridian was, something he chose to express gladly.

"Doesn't look anywhere as big as Viridian," he stated. Beside him, Maddie nodded with a smirk.

"Guess you'd like that, huh?" she replied, before setting off down the hill. "Come on, my friend's waiting." Daniel followed close behind, checking out the city as they got closer. Rather than being hit with tall skyscrapers from the get-go like in Viridian, Pewter City was more gradual, mostly being comprised of small suburban houses on the outskirts, with the buildings becoming bigger closer to the financial district on the northern end of the city. The financial district loomed in the distance, but where Daniel was currently following Maddie, the atmosphere was much more peaceful. Children of various ages were already outdoors running around, their screams and shouts breaking what would otherwise be silence. Some younger children were playing tag, while others similar to Daniel's age were playing an improvised form of soccer in the middle of the road. The scene reminded Daniel of Pallet Town, if only more densely packed with houses.

"So any idea where the Pokémon Center is?" Daniel asked as he followed Maddie along the road. Without turning to look at him, she said,

"It should be on this street actually. See how the road goes right into the middle of the city? It's somewhere along here." Humming in acknowledgement, Daniel quickened his pace so he was alongside Maddie once more.

"So I was thinking of actually challenging the Gym tomorrow. Squirtle's probably still tired from battling, and it'd be good to just have a rest today anyway," he explained. Maddie shrugged in indifference.

"Come on, let's get going!" she cried with a wide grin, taking off down the road. Daniel groaned and raced to keep up.

 **oOo**

"We're here!" Maddie exclaimed, skidding to a stop outside the Pokémon Center. Daniel checked out the building. It looked far less strange than the Viridian Pokémon Center, being a simple rectangular building with an orange roof. Both Maddie and Daniel stepped inside the building. Like Viridian City, this Pokémon Center was fairly busy too, with various Trainers going about their business. Also like Viridian, a nurse sat behind a counter in the rear of the bottom floor. Maddie tapped Daniel on the shoulder, and the rookie turned to face her.

"Why don't you go get your Pokémon checked up while I find my friend?" she suggested. Daniel shrugged.

"Sure," he replied, departing towards the counter. Once he was gone, Maddie began to scan the faces of all the people in the Pokémon Center. It wasn't long until she caught sight of what she was looking for. On the far left wall sat her friend, using one of the public computers. Grinning to herself, Maddie quietly made her way over to him and peeked over his shoulder. He was writing an email to someone.

"So what're you doing?" she asked directly into his ear. Her friend visibly jumped in his chair with a yelp, before turning around to face Maddie.

"Maddie! Did you really have to do that? A simple 'hello' would've done the trick," he informed her rather matter-of-factly. Maddie rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"Where's the fun in that?" she replied with a grin. Her friend smiled back brightly and stood up.

"Good to see you Maddie. I was worried about you travelling all on your own through the forest. Looks like you got here mostly in one piece!" he said with a laugh, motioning to Maddie's somewhat messy and dishevelled looking appearance. She giggled along with him.

"Told you I'd be fine. But I didn't come here by myself. I travelled with a Trainer," she replied, pointing towards the counter of the Pokémon Center, where Daniel was talking to the nurse. Her friend followed her finger.

"The kid in the red shirt?" he asked. Maddie nodded in response. As she did, Daniel turned away from the nurse and began looking around the Pokémon Center for Maddie.

"Uh huh! He's a really strong battler. Look, he's looking for us," she said, waving her hand towards Daniel, who quickly noticed. He walked towards Maddie and the stranger he assumed was the friend she had told him about.

"Daniel, this is Chris. Chris, Daniel," Maddie introduced. Daniel looked the newcomer up and down. He was quite tall, a good head and a half taller than him. He had fair skin, bright blue eyes and light brown wavy hair. The newcomer, now known as Chris, reached out to shake Daniel's hand, a gesture the younger rookie accepted.

"Nice to meet you, Daniel. Thanks for getting Maddie through Viridian Forest safe and sound," he said with a smile. Daniel smiled and nodded.

"Nice to meet you too. It wasn't easy getting through there but we were lucky to make it out," he replied. Chris chuckled in response. The first thing he had noticed was that like Maddie, Daniel had the same dirty and scratched appearance, no doubt caused by the forest.

"So did you guys meet in Viridian City?" he asked. Maddie nodded.

"Yeah, he helped me get away from some weirdo trying to steal Clefairy," she informed him. Chris raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Someone tried mugging you? Are you alright? Did you report them to the police?" Maddie shrugged sheepishly.

"Uh, nope. We went out for lunch though, so that was nice," she explained, giggling lightly. Despite himself, Daniel couldn't help but laugh along as well. Chris folded his arms and stared at Maddie, an unimpressed look on his face, but soon he was smiling along with them. After the three had calmed down, Chris asked,

"So, what brings you here to Pewter City, Daniel? I'm guessing Maddie told you about our assignment for school." Daniel nodded.

"Yeah she did. I'm here trying to collect the Badges. Me 'n Maddie agreed to travel around together. I guess you'll be coming with us right?" Chris nodded with a smile.

"I'd love to come along. I've got a few years' experience with Pokémon, but I've never had the chance to travel until now," he said. Daniel nodded slowly.

"I get what you mean. This is my first time outside of Pallet," he replied. Chris raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Oh, you're from Pallet! I always wanted to meet Professor Oak. What's he like?" Chris asked. Daniel shrugged. Both he and Maddie were interested in the Professor, but why?

"Well he's nice I guess. He gave me my Squirtle. So what's the big deal about him?" the rookie asked. Chris and Maddie both chuckled.

"Well he's a famous celebrity worldwide. Didn't you know that?" Chris inquired. Daniel raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"He is? He never told me that," he replied, slightly taken aback. Maddie nodded eagerly.

"Yup. He didn't just invent the Pokédex, but he's done a lot of other cool stuff too! You should ask him next time you see him," she suggested.

"She's right," Chris said. "Anyway, you said you were collecting Gym Badges. Were you going to challenge the Gym here?" he asked. Daniel shook his head.

"I was gonna challenge it tomorrow. I wanted to let my Squirtle rest today so I left him with the nurse," he explained.

"I was hoping you'd thought of something for us to do, Chris," said Maddie. Chris looked at her and shook his head.

"I didn't make any plans. Didn't know we'd be staying in Pewter City," he explained. Next to him, Daniel swung his bag off his shoulders and unzipped it before retrieving a thick book. Noticing the questioning looks from both Maddie and Chris, he explained.

"It's a guidebook I bought in Pallet Town. Maybe it has something useful in it," he said holding the book up. Maddie smiled and Chris nodded.

"Good idea. You guys follow me to my room. We can work out what we're doing there, and you guys can get cleaned up," he suggested. "No offense, but you both look awful."

 **oOo**

As soon as the trio had arrived at the room, Maddie had shouted something about getting 'first dibs at the shower' and vanished into the bathroom, leaving Daniel and Chris by themselves. The younger Trainer gathered a fresh set of clothes from his backpack and placed them on a small table and watched Chris saunter over to the bathroom door that Maddie had disappeared through moments before.

"There's a drought in Pewter City at the moment, you know!" Chris called after her with a grin, tapping on the bathroom door. He wasn't graced with a response. Chucking to himself, the older Trainer plopped down on a small couch against the opposite wall. Daniel carried a chair from the dining table over to the couch and sat on it backwards, leaning against the backrest.

"So how long have you known Maddie?" Daniel asked, curious. Chris looked thoughtful for a moment.

"As long as I can remember actually. Both our dads were friends when they were younger so we grew up together. Same school and everything," he said.

"Hah, school. Sure won't miss that," Daniel quipped. Chris chuckled in response.

"What's it like in Pallet Town? It's a really small place isn't it?" he asked. Daniel nodded.

"Sure is. It's really different to big cities like this. Even the air tastes different," he replied. Chris cocked his head and shrugged.

"I never really noticed that, but I guess you're right," he said casually. The two fell into a comfortable silence for a few seconds. Suddenly, Chris jumped up off the couch and made his way over to the bathroom door. Steam was beginning to creep out from underneath. Daniel watched curiously as Chris banged his fist against the door. The sound of shouting was the only response. Daniel couldn't be sure, but the words being yelled sounded suspiciously like swearing. Chris laughed to himself and bounded back onto the couch.

"Shouldn't be too long now," he informed Daniel with a grin. Daniel gave an awkward half smile in return. Sure enough, Maddie emerged from the bathroom a short time later with a new set of clothes and a towel wrapped around her head, humming a cheerful tune to herself.

"About time! I hope you saved some hot water for the rest of us," Chris teased. Maddie scowled and threw the towel that was on her head at him with a smirk. This didn't deter Chris though, who snatched the towel in mid-air and flung it back at Maddie. Seizing his chance to safely exit before he was targeted, Daniel quickly grabbed his clothes from the table and made a dash for the bathroom, successfully escaping. Back in the lounge room, Chris and Maddie quickly ended their fight and settled down on the couch together with Daniel's guidebook.

"Think he'll mind if we decide on what to do without him?" Chris asked. Maddie shook her head.

"Nah, he's fairly chill about it. Back in Viridian City he just went along with whatever I decided," she replied. Chris raised his eyebrows.

"Oh god, you didn't drag him on a shopping spree did you?" he asked, almost mortified. Maddie frowned and lightly slapped the back of Chris's head.

"No! He had a good time at the mall thank you very much," she informed him haughtily. Chris didn't look convinced.

"Well, if you say so. Anyway, this book looks pretty old," he stated, flicking through the pages. Maddie shifted her attention to the guidebook and found she agreed with Chris.

"Well there must be something to do here. Pewter is a major city after all," she said. Chris grunted and flicked through the book, finding the section on Pewter City.

"Found it. It says 'Pewter City is the least populous of all cities in Kanto that has a Gym. But there are still many tourist attractions. Outside of the Pewter Gym, there are parks, several buildings dating back to pre-federation, and the most famous, the Pewter Museum of History and Science.' Seems pretty interesting," he said, reading the description of the city aloud. Maddie hummed in thought.

"We'll go to the museum then. We'll all have a good time there!"

 **oOo**

When Daniel had heard they were going to the Pewter Museum, he was initially excited. That was until they got into the place. They had been grouped with a tour guide who obviously hated his job, judging by the dull monotone that was his voice. To make matters worse, the tourists that were in their group were loud and annoying, but worst of all, tall, making it hard for even Chris to even clearly see a single exhibit. For the considerably shorter Daniel and Maddie, it was impossible.

"I'm sorry guys," Chris said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Didn't know we'd be stuck with this group." Daniel was visibly annoyed, but Maddie was much more positive.

"Well what we have seen so far has been cool, right Daniel?" she asked with a wide smile that didn't seem quite as genuine as other times.

"Yeah, what we've been able to see," he grumbled. It wasn't like he was lying. There were some very interesting exhibits in the museum of extinct Pokémon fossils, as well as old technology, such as a telegraph machine used in the 1800's. They'd even caught a glimpse of one of the older Poké Balls, like the one Daniel had seen in Viridian City. Suddenly, Chris grabbed both Daniel and Maddie's arms.

"C'mon guys, let's go off on our own. We don't need a tour guide," he said with a grin. Daniel and Maddie smiled and nodded, and the three quietly broke off from the tour group and set off down one of the museum hallways. They soon found themselves in a large open room filled with exhibits. Attached to the roof was a sign that read **History of Kanto** in bold letters. Unlike the part of the museum they came from, this room did not have many people.

"See? This is way better. We can't hear that guy's voice anymore. I swear he sounded like a robot or something," Chris said with a laugh.

"Yeah, like the Terminator!" Maddie replied, giggling. Daniel laughed along with the other two, but soon found his attention stolen by the main attraction in the room. It was a history of the Kanto Region. The exhibit was a collection of artifacts from various periods of Kantonian history, such as military uniforms and weapons. In the center of the exhibit was a large glass sign. The glass sign was done in the design of the Kantonian flag, with gold text layered on top, discussing the formation of the Kanto Region.

 **Before the country we know today as Kanto existed, it was split into many tribes and kingdoms. For thousands of years the Kantonian landmass was dominated by these small tribes and kingdoms, and war was a common and daily occurrence. It wasn't until the Age of Enlightenment that the idea of a unified nation was born amongst the brightest thinkers of the time, and on the 3** **rd** **of May 1784, the Republic of Kanto was established, stretching from the Eastern Sea all the way to the Silver Mountains in the west. The capital city was decided as the former largest Kingdom in the land, Saffron. The Kantonian Republic united many different races and cultures under one banner, and it soon rose to become one of the most formidable powers in history, establishing many colonies all over the world. This colonial power became known as the Kantonian Empire. At its height, the Kantonian Empire spanned more than half of the world's landmass, with the Kanto Region itself becoming by far the richest country in the world. Those living in Kanto enjoyed rapid advances in technology that were previously only thought possible in fantasy. Throughout the second half of the 20** **th** **century, changes in the attitudes of society towards colonies resulted in the Kantonian Parliament passing the Imperial Dissolution Act of 1953, dictating that all Kantonian colonies were to be offered independence. While some opted to remain under Kantonian administration, such as the Orange Islands, most of the colonies decided to leave the Empire. In 1992, the last Kantonian colony was officially surrendered, ending the Kantonian Empire. Today, the former colonies are known collectively as the Kantonian Commonwealth.**

"That's pretty cool, huh?" Chris muttered from next to Daniel, his arms crossed. Daniel nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah it is. We learned about this stuff at school but it wasn't this detailed," the rookie explained. Daniel then looked across the room, where Maddie was examining a set of clothes on a mannequin. He made his way over to her.

"Check this out Daniel. It's an army coat from 1790," she informed him, motioning to the sign next to the display. Daniel examined the coat. It was bright red and appeared to go down to about knee level. It was ornately decorated with gold buttons and blue cuffs on the sleeves. Slung over the shoulder of the mannequin was a musket. It was certainly impressive. As Daniel was examining the other items on display next to the coat, Maddie felt a tap on her shoulder from Chris, silently motioning for her to follow him. She did as he asked, and they both found themselves on the other side of the room. She gave Chris a quizzical look, and he smiled.

"I know why you decided to travel with Daniel. He's a good kid," he said. Maddie was still confused.

"Well, yeah he is. Why'd you need to call me over here to say that?" she asked. Chris shrugged.

"Dunno. Guess I wanted to tell you that you made a good choice," he replied. This time, Maddie smiled and nodded. Their journey together would be filled with once in a lifetime experiences, and she couldn't wait to get started.

 **oOo**

 **Meanwhile…**

The sound of tires screeching to a halt on asphalt filled the normally quiet streets of Pallet Town. Ben Robertson was _not_ happy. It was only a few short days ago he had received a call from his tearful wife, telling him that their son had run away from home. Working in a mine so far away from home was stressful enough, but receiving a phone call like that was enough to tip him over the edge. A few downed bottles of the strongest alcohol available later, he found himself back in Pallet Town. Normally coming home was a joyous occasion. Not this time. Gripping the steering wheel of the car for a second, Ben threw the door open, stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut again. The sound startled a few nearby Pidgey out of the tree they were sitting in. Ben didn't care. He looked up, the sight of a familiar windmill casting a shadow across his face. Stomping up the stairs to the Oak Lab, Ben slammed his fist against the front door.

"Samuel Oak! Open up!" he demanded. Sure enough, the door did open, revealing a surprised Professor Oak.

"Ben? I didn't know you were back in Pallet Town. What brings you by the lab?" the older man asked, a disgruntled and slightly nervous expression on his face. Ben scowled at him.

"You know why I'm here. Why the hell did you give my son a Pokémon?" he demanded. Professor Oak gulped.

"I think you'd better come inside," the aged Professor suggested, stepping aside. Ben brushed past him, forcing Professor Oak to quickly scoot in front of him, leading him to the dining room.

"Please sit down," the Professor requested, pulling a chair out. Ben did so, and folded his arms on top of the table. Professor Oak sat down across from him and rubbed his temples.

"You want to know why I gave Daniel a Pokémon," he stated. Ben nodded curtly. The Professor sighed.

"He signed up for one. Since he was deemed eligible by the system, I was obligated to offer him a starter Pokémon," he explained. Ben huffed in response.

"You knew we didn't want him having one! You shouldn't have offered him the Pokémon!" he shot back with gritted teeth. Professor Oak looked Ben directly in the eye with an intense gaze.

"How would you have felt if I didn't give you yours on your big day?" Professor Oak asked calmly. The angry look on Ben's face was replaced with one of surprise, and the Professor smiled knowingly.

"Yes, I remember when I gave you your first Pokémon, as I'm sure you do too. Though we both did look far younger at the time. Where did all those years go, eh?" the older man said with a nostalgic smile. Ben shook his head, causing the Professor to frown.

"Oh no you don't. The world is completely different these days. Maybe you haven't seen it, being cooped up here in Pallet, but I have. Drugs, criminals, you name it. And now my son is in the middle of it all! He's too young and sheltered. He doesn't know what the real world is like!" he argued. Professor Oak chuckled, causing Ben to grit his teeth in frustration.

"Sure, the world isn't necessarily a safe place like Pallet, but experiencing that world is part of growing up, Benjamin. You had your chance to experience the world, and now its Daniel's turn. I'm sure he is doing just fine. He actually caught his first Pokémon recently," the Professor said. Despite Ben's anger, he felt a swell of pride in his chest. For a moment, he let his anger fade away.

"He did? What… what did he capture?" he asked softly. Professor Oak smiled widely.

"He caught a Pidgey. Impressive isn't it? To capture a Flying type so soon," the older man said. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. He chose Squirtle. Just like you did." This time, Ben was overcome with pride for his son. He wiped a tear threatening to fall from his eye. His son really was just like him. But no. He couldn't fall for the Professor's tricks. He slammed his fist on the table with a grunt.

"No way. He disobeyed both myself and his mother. Tell me which way he was going," Ben demanded. The professor sighed deeply.

"He would have gone to Viridian City. You don't need me to tell you that," he said sadly. Ben scoffed and mentally slapped himself. Of course he went to Viridian City. Ben abruptly stood up from the table, surprising the Professor.

"I'm going to find him and bring him back. You'll have to convince me not to make him turn over his Pokémon to you. Until then, Professor. I'll find my own way out," he declared as he spun on his heel and made his way back towards the front door of the Oak Lab. Letting himself out, he slammed it shut and stomped back down the stairs to his car. His son would learn a valuable lesson about respect when he caught up with him. It was only a matter of time.

 **oOo**

 **Next time…**

 **After finding a new friend and ally, and enjoying a fun day at the Pewter Museum, Daniel prepares himself to challenge the Pewter City Gym and earn his first Badge! Unaware of the looming threat of his father, the young Trainer merrily continues on his way, without a worry in the world. When will father and son meet? What will happen? Will Daniel earn his first official Gym Badge and take his first step towards Indigo? For these answers and more, stay tuned!**

► **TO BE CONTINUED….**

…

 **Hello readers! I hope you liked this chapter and the newest and final addition to the travelling group for this story. I especially hope you enjoyed meeting Daniel's father, as writing that scene has been something I've been looking forward to for a while now. I've got a unique and interesting vision for this story, and it is my hope that you'll all be along for the ride. If you're interested in contributing to the story, feel free to send me a PM or a review leaving suggestions relating to plot, or ways to improve the quality of the writing, or potential characters you'd like to see in the story. Please keep in mind that this story takes place in the Pokémon anime world. If you would like to see a character appear in the future, I encourage you to inform me. Both canon and original characters will all be considered. If it is an original character, please leave a brief profile of the character. With that out of the way, I'll see you next time!**


	7. A Trial by Fire!

**Chapter Seven – A Trial by Fire!**

 **Last time…**

 **With the third member of his small group on board, Daniel prepares to take on the Pewter City Gym! He has been practicing all morning for this moment, as we find him currently engaged in a Pokémon battle already!**

…

"Spin, Pidgey! Then Quick Attack!" Daniel called. His Pidgey did as she was asked, completing a barrel roll around the opponent's Water Gun, before flying at the Poliwag with almost blinding speed. Pidgey swooped past the Poliwag, swiping at it with her wings. The Poliwag was lifted off the ground briefly, before crashing back to the ground in a plume of dust, lying still. Daniel cheered as his opponent groaned.

"Great job, Pidgey!" he called to the Flying Pokémon, raising his clenched fist with a grin. To his right, Chris and Maddie were sitting on the wooden benches surrounding the Pokémon Center's battlefields. They watched as Pidgey landed on Daniel's shoulder. The rookie appeared to be saying something to the Flying Pokémon, but they were both too far away to hear. Daniel returned Pidgey to her Poké Ball and shifted his gaze over to where his two friends were sitting. Chris folded his arms and nodded his head in approval. Still looking at Daniel, he leaned over to his left, closer to Maddie.

"That's the fourth win he's had this morning. You were right, he's quite good," he whispered quietly. Maddie smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"Told you. His Pidgey really came out of her shell. She was quite timid before. Wonder what happened?" she asked no one in particular. She and Chris stood up as Daniel strutted over to them.

"Pretty impressive, right guys?" the rookie boasted, a cocky look on his face. Chris raised an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless.

"You and your Pokémon did well, yeah," he said. Next to Chris, Maddie was more enthusiastic.

"You guys were really impressive! You'll beat the Gym Leader for sure!" she exclaimed happily. Daniel grinned widely. He felt invincible at the moment.

"Let's head over to the Gym right now. I wanna keep this momentum going," he declared, spinning Pidgey's Poké Ball on his finger like a basketball.

 **oOo**

It didn't take long to find Pewter Gym. It was a very distinct building, made of what appeared to be huge boulders stacked on top of each other. The building was surrounded by steel beams. In bold words, **PEWTER GYM** was etched into the rock face. Daniel stared up at the building, his heart racing in his chest.

"Well, this is it. No backing down now," the rookie muttered to himself, striding up towards the large double doors and pushed them inwards. They opened with a loud creak, revealing what appeared to be a dark room. Daniel boldly pressed onwards into the building, Maddie and Chris trailing him. In the darkness, the only details he could make out was the marble floor. His footsteps echoed through the room, the only noise he could hear. Suddenly, a voice called out, shattering the silence.

"Who goes there?"

Daniel stopped, dead in his tracks. He squinted, trying to see where the voice had come from. Suddenly, a light flicked on to his right. Whirling around, Daniel saw a man sitting cross-legged on some kind of platform. He had spiky hair and distinct slanted eyes.

"I'm here to challenge the Gym for the Boulder Badge," he informed the man. He stood up from his seated position.

"Then you'll be facing me. I'm Forrest, the Pewter Gym Leader. Who are you?" he asked. Daniel balled his fists at his side.

"I'm Daniel Robertson from Pallet. This Gym is where I take my first step towards Indigo," the rookie declared. Across from him, Forrest simply nodded.

"I see. Your friends can take the stairs up to the railing. They can watch the battle from there." With a snap of his fingers, the lights of the Gym turned on, illuminating the darkness. Daniel looked around. They were standing in a very large room, almost like a hall. The walls were a drab blue, just like the marble floor. The roof of the hall was supported by steel beams, giving the room an overall industrial look. Behind Daniel, Chris and Maddie had located the stairs to the spectator railing that surrounded the battlefield. Daniel glanced at them before turning back towards his opponent.

"Stand back," the Gym Leader said simply. Daniel raised an eyebrow, but the sound of roller doors opening on either side of the room answered his question. The roller doors were part of a storage compartment for the battlefield. Daniel quickly strode towards his side as each half of the battlefield moved in to meet in the middle. Whirling around, he saw Forrest had done the same. Daniel examined the battlefield. It was very jagged, with rocks of various sizes sticking out of the surface in all directions. Down the middle, the terrain was much flatter however, allowing him to have a clear view of Forrest.

"This'll be a two-on-two match. The match will be over when both Pokémon from either side cannot continue. Only you may make substitutions. Understood?" Forrest asked. Daniel nodded. "Good. I'll send out my Pokémon first. Go, Geodude!" With a flash, a Pokémon resembling a rock appeared. On both sides of the Pokémon, two arms jutted out. Daniel quickly pulled out his Pokédex and scanned the new Pokémon.

 **Geodude has incredibly high defensive power, making it very resistant to physical attacks. Geodude like to attack by throwing themselves at their opponents. They are very prideful and will not stop battling until they win, or are physically unable to continue.**

Daniel pocketed his Pokédex. If they were resistant to physical attacks, he would use range. Pidgey was on a roll lately, and he was confident he could beat this Geodude with her. Squirtle would be saved for later. Plucking Pidgey's Poké Ball from his belt, he hurled it into the air. Pidgey appeared, ready for battle. Across from him, Forrest frowned, but didn't question his logic. He extended his arm to Daniel.

"You have the first move."

Daniel wasted no time. "Gust!" he called. Pidgey began to flap her wings, causing a powerful wind to swirl around Geodude.

"Defense Curl!" Forrest ordered. Geodude crossed its arms in front of its face as the wind struck it. Geodude was barely moved, let alone damaged by the Gust. Daniel frowned. He'd expected to at least lift Geodude off the ground.

"Gust again!" he commanded. Once more, Pidgey flapped her wings and kicked up a powerful wind.

"Tackle, Geodude!" Forrest called. Daniel watched in disbelief as Geodude launched itself through the Gust attack as if it wasn't even there. With a loud crunch, the Rock Pokémon slammed into Pidgey, knocking her backwards. With a thud, she landed hard on the rocky ground. Forrest didn't let up.

"Rollout!" the Gym Leader called. All Daniel could do was watch in horror as Geodude curled up into a ball and sped towards Pidgey, kicking up dust behind it. With a sickening crunch, the rolling Rock Pokémon hurtled into Pidgey, as if she was a bowling pin.

"Argh! Pidgey, fly upwards! Quick!" he shouted desperately as Geodude came around for another pass. The bird Pokémon struggled to lift herself off the ground. She was much too slow however, and was run over again by the speedy Geodude. Daniel clenched his fists at his side. This battle was not going as he expected. Up in the stands, Chris and Maddie were similarly worried.

"Daniel had better get his act together or Pidgey's gonna get turned into roadkill," Chris muttered. Maddie stood up and gripped the railing.

"Daniel! Do something!" she called down to him. The rookie briefly shifted his gaze up to her, before looking back at the battle. Geodude had stopped attacking and was waiting for Forrest's command. The Gym Leader called out to Daniel.

"You should withdraw your Pidgey from the battle. It doesn't look like it can take much more," he suggested. Daniel frowned deeply and looked at Pidgey. The Flying Pokémon slowly struggled upright and weakly flapped her wings, becoming airborne once more. With clenched teeth, he shook his head.

"Pidgey! Turn that Geodude into gravel!" he demanded. "Quick Attack!" Pidgey visibly struggled to muster up the strength to perform the attack. But perform it she did, flying towards Geodude at high speed, with intent to swoop the Rock Pokémon. Up in the stands, Chris shook his head.

"Should have taken Forrest's advice," he murmured to himself.

Geodude made no attempt to dodge the move, and Forrest didn't order it to. Instead, Geodude was given an unexpected command.

"Grab its wings," Forrest said calmly. Geodude extended its arms forwards to meet Pidgey in the air. Much to Chris and Maddie's shock, and Daniel's horror, Geodude stopped Pidgey in mid-air. Daniel was powerless to do anything as Forrest ordered Geodude to slam Pidgey to the ground. A small dust plume rose from the ground, but it did nothing to obscure the scene in front of him. Pidgey lay motionless in the dust, clearly knocked out. Daniel blinked, stunned. His performance had just been appalling. With a tight feeling in his chest, he raised Pidgey's Poké Ball and recalled the downed Flying Pokémon. The Gym was dead silent as he stared at the Poké Ball clutched in his hand. His red-tinted reflection stared back at him, tears threatening to fall from its eyes. Daniel hastily wiped his eyes with his arm and clipped Pidgey's Poké Ball to his belt. As he did, Forrest took the opportunity to speak.

"Your Pidgey was in no way fit to continue. As a Trainer, you have to be able to tell when it's best to withdraw your Pokémon from a battle," the Gym Leader lectured. Daniel did not reply. With his head firmly trained on the floor, he unclipped Squirtle's Poké Ball from his belt and pressed the middle button, causing the Poké Ball to grow to full size. He tossed the Poké Ball into the air, releasing his Squirtle. Up in the stands, Maddie gripped the railing so tightly, her knuckles turned white.

"Squirtle has a type advantage! Daniel can still win!" she assured Chris in a determined voice. Next to her, Chris raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not so sure. Look at him," he said, pointing down to the rookie. Daniel's back was slumped, and his arms lay limp at his side. He didn't look confident at all. Maddie frowned and pursed her lips. If Daniel had any hope of winning, he would have to snap out of whatever he'd gotten himself into. Down on the battlefield, the Gym Leader was thinking the same.

"Are you capable of continuing the battle?" he called across to Daniel. He hoped the young Trainer would concede. Forrest did not believe that Daniel was in the right state of mind to be battling at the moment. However, much to his displeasure, the rookie across from him nodded, indicating that the battle would continue. Forrest closed his eyes and exhaled, before opening them again.

"Very well. You have the first move," he called, extending his arm stiffly.

"Squirtle, Water Gun!" the rookie commanded. Squirtle opened his mouth and launched a powerful jet of compressed water at Geodude.

"Defense Curl!" Forrest ordered quickly. Like before, Geodude crossed its arms in a defensive gesture. The Water Gun hit the Rock Pokémon front on, forcing it backwards. Daniel allowed himself a small smile. Water type moves would be super effective against Geodude. Not wanting to lose any more ground, the rookie ordered Squirtle to use Water Gun once more. But this time, Forrest didn't attempt to defend.

"Bide," the Gym Leader called calmly, folding his arms in front of his chest. Once again, Geodude was sprayed with Water Gun. But then, something strange happened. Geodude began to glow a bright white. Daniel frowned at the sight, wondering what Forrest was planning. If the Gym Leader wanted to have Geodude to sit still, Daniel wouldn't complain.

"Water Gun again!" he ordered. Squirtle complied, sending yet another Water Gun at the seemingly lazy Geodude. By now, the Rock Pokémon was beginning to look battered.

"Unleash Bide!" Forrest called. If Daniel didn't know what Bide was before, he would soon find out. The bright light being emitted from Geodude was condensed into a solid beam and launched at Squirtle. Neither Daniel nor his Pokémon had time to react as Squirtle was engulfed in pure energy. Daniel shielded his eyes with his arm, waiting for the light to die down. When it did, he opened his eyes, only to see a slightly charred Squirtle lying unconscious on his back in a crater. His mouth dropped open in disbelief. The only noise he could make was a slight choking sound as he struggled to find words. Up in the stands, Chris and Maddie were similarly stunned.

"What… on Earth?" Daniel muttered, running his hands through his hair in disbelief. Squeezing his eyes shut, he retrieved Squirtle's Poké Ball from his belt and recalled the downed Water Pokémon. His shoulders slumped, he opened his eyes to the sound of footsteps coming towards him. It was Forrest. The man offered him a small smile.

"I could tell you're a _very_ new Trainer. You tried very hard," he said. His smile vanished. "I could also tell you were overconfident. It's important you learn this lesson fast. You must never go into any battle feeling like you've already won." Daniel stared at the floor. How could he go from winning four battles in a row to getting completely wiped out all in one day?

"My job as a Gym Leader isn't to harshly beat challengers, it's to teach them a lesson. I'd like to offer you some advice. Make sure you're always thinking clearly during a battle. If you're winning, never take it for granted. And if you're losing, never lose sight of reality. Remember during the battle when your Pidgey was struggling? Just because it wasn't knocked out, doesn't mean it could continue. And also, while your Squirtle was battling, you should have stopped and assessed the situation. You clearly didn't know what Bide is. You shouldn't have kept attacking," he lectured. Daniel faintly registered Chris and Maddie standing behind him. They must have come down from the stands. Forrest placed a hand on his shoulder, prompting him to look up.

"You should do some training. Think about how I battled and come up with a strategy. And when you're ready, come on back here for a rematch. I look forward to it," he said with a smile. Daniel gave a small smile in return and nodded, wiping his eyes with a sniffle. With a small nod to Forrest, Daniel turned and began walking back towards the exit, Chris and Maddie following close behind. As soon as they were back outside in the sunshine, Daniel felt slightly better.

"Are you alright?" Maddie asked softly, a concerned frown on her face. Daniel sighed loudly.

"I'll be fine. Come on, let's get back to the Pokémon Center," the youngest member of the group suggested. Without another word spoken, the trio set off.

 **oOo**

The walk back to the Pokémon Center was silent. The building wasn't very busy either, making it easy for Daniel to walk up to the counter. The nurse on duty was sympathetic, offering her condolences with a smile. She took his Poké Balls and disappeared into the Emergency Room behind the counter. Daniel turned to where Maddie and Chris were. The two were sitting on a nearby couch. He walked over to them, but as he did, a man stopped him.

"Excuse me, are you Daniel?" he asked. Daniel looked up at the man. He looked remarkably like Forrest, with extremely similar eyes. He wore a green collared shirt and tan pants, but his most significant item of clothing was the white coat he was sporting, making him look like a doctor.

"Yeah, I am," he replied. The man smiled and extended his hand. Daniel reached out and shook it.

"I'm Brock. Forrest is my younger brother. He called me a few minutes ago and told me about your Gym Battle with him," the man explained, before chuckling at the expression on his face.

"I just wanted to give you my advice. You kinda' remind me of a friend of mine actually. Same fire in your eyes. Anyway, I used to be the Gym Leader here about ten years ago. From my experience, the Trainers who did the best against the Pewter Gym were the ones with the fastest Pokémon. The Rock types are tough but they're slow. And make sure you use your brain and analyse the battle. If you do that, you'll win for sure," the man named Brock suggested.

With a smile and nod, Brock walked off towards the same room the nurse went into. Daniel heard Maddie and Chris walking up to him, so he turned around to face them. They were both peering at him expectantly.

"Who was that?" Maddie asked.

"Forrest's older brother. Said his name was Brock," he replied. Chris raised an eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest.

"He must work here. What'd he want?" the older Trainer asked, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"He gave me some advice about beating Forrest. Told me my Pokémon needed to be fast," the rookie explained. Daniel was still feeling terrible about the Gym Battle, but at least he'd learned an important lesson. He couldn't simply waltz into Gyms without a plan and expect to win.

"How 'bout we go outside and talk," Maddie suggested, tugging on Chris and Daniel's sleeves gently. Both boys complied, and they soon found themselves seated at a wooden table behind the Pokémon Center, near the battlefields that Daniel had been battling at earlier in the day. At the moment, they were devoid of people, leaving Daniel, Chris and Maddie alone.

The mid-afternoon sun shone down on the trio pleasantly. Daniel rested his head on his arms and absently swung his legs back and forth under the bench. The ring he'd been given back in Viridian City glinted in the sunlight, but not unpleasantly so. He stared at it, taking in every detail of the ring. The neatly engraved letters, and a shallow scratch that ran down the middle. Nothing had gone right in the Gym Battle. He thought back to the match that had only lasted less than ten minutes. Pidgey had been unable to touch Geodude, and to make matters worse, Daniel had paid the price for not realising that he should withdraw the Flying Pokémon from the battle. Squirtle had done no better, despite the type advantage. He'd been completely wiped out with ease.

"So I guess you had a bit of a trial by fire huh? It was a brutal lesson to learn," Chris said with a sympathetic smile. Daniel lifted his head off his arms and sighed.

"Yeah. Forrest was pretty tough," he replied. "I hope Squirtle and Pidgey are alright. The nurse didn't tell me when they would be out of the ER."

"Don't worry, they'll both be fine. Though all three of you were looking really good this morning. It's a shame to lose your momentum," Maddie added. With a groan, Daniel slumped his head back down once more. On the other side of the table, Chris reached across and tapped his shoulder.

"Come on man, head up. Sure you lost your first Gym Battle, but that doesn't mean you're a bad Trainer or anything. Just inexperienced," he said.

"Sounds like you're speaking from experience," came a muffled reply. Chris huffed in response.

"I am. I battled the Sabrina, the Saffron Gym Leader once." At this, Daniel raised his head.

"I'm guessing you lost?"

"Obviously. But moping about won't help, you know? We have your back dude. We're gonna both help you beat Forrest, and we'll be around to help all the times after that too. We promise," the eldest member of the group promised. Next to him, Maddie nodded earnestly.

Daniel's eyes shimmered with gratitude.

"Well jeez, thanks you guys," he replied, a genuine smile on his face.

"So, let's get started on this winning strategy," Maddie suggested, clapping her palms together eagerly. Daniel looked thoughtful for a moment, gazing off into the distance. He began to recount what he already knew.

"Well, Pidgey is a Flying type, so she's weak to Rock. But she's also very fast. There has to be some way I can compensate for the type disadvantage somehow," he said, thinking aloud. Chris's eyes lit up.

"Well you have to teach her to dodge obviously. That's a given. But, what if you taught her… Double Team?" he asked with a mischievous smirk. Next to Chris, Maddie's eyes also lit up.

"That's a great idea! Chris, your Growlithe knows Double Team doesn't he!" she exclaimed. Chris nodded, the smirk still on his face.

"Exactly. My Growlithe can help teach it to your Pidgey," he said. At first, Daniel grinned. But then he frowned.

"Uh, that's great but can a Pokémon teach another Pokémon a move?" he asked. Chris shrugged.

"Worth a shot isn't it? My Growlithe is a real leader, so I bet he could easily do it," the eldest member of the group explained confidently.

"That'd be great, thanks Chris," Daniel said with an appreciative nod. Then, Maddie perked up.

"You still have to be able to attack though! You should teach Pidgey a move that's super effective against Rock types," she suggested.

"My Pokédex might be able to help," the rookie stated, pulling the device out of his pocket and searching through potential moves for Pidgey. He begun to read them aloud. Chris and Maddie walked around to his side of the bench and peered over his shoulder at the screen.

"Let's see… Whirlwind, Twister, Feather Dance… Mirror Move? Never heard of that one. Air Cutter, Pursuit-" Suddenly, Maddie reached out and pointed at the screen, half squashing herself against Daniel as she did it.

"There! That move!" she exclaimed. Chris chuckled at Daniel's uncomfortable position as said rookie tried to adjust himself so he could see what Maddie was pointing at.

"Steel Wing," he stated. Maddie nodded.

"Steel type moves are super effective against Rock types," she explained, wagging a finger matter-of-factly.

"She's right. Steel Wing is bound to be useful," Chris added.

"Sounds good. We'll teach Pidgey how to use Steel Wing as well," said Daniel. Now to worry about his other Pokémon.

"Squirtle didn't really have a chance to do much. He got beaten pretty quickly by that attack Forrest used."

"Bide," supplied Chris.

"Yeah, that one. It's super powerful, but it's slow to use. I guess we'll have to take advantage of that and really dish out the damage while we can," the rookie suggested. Chris had a look of disagreement on his face.

"I dunno. The harder you hit Geodude while it uses Bide, the more powerful it'll be," he said. Beside him, Maddie nodded.

"That's right. If you attack Geodude too hard, it'll just hit you even harder," she added. Daniel slumped his shoulders.

"That's true. But then how will I win if we're too scared to attack?" he asked with a frown. For the first time since the group had started their strategy discussion, no one knew what to say. It was Chris that broke the silence first.

"Well in any case, Squirtle still needs to do some serious training. I bet if you get his Water type attacks powerful enough, you'll beat Geodude before it has the chance to use Bide. That Brock dude said to attack quickly right? If you keep Forrest on the defensive, you'll win." Daniel clapped his hands together eagerly.

"Then we'll get started first thing tomorrow morning," he said with a grin.

 **oOo**

 **Next time….**

 **After suffering a crushing defeat at the hands of the Pewter City Gym, Daniel and his friends have been forced to come up with a strategy for defeating the powerful Rock type specialist, Forrest. Will the trio's ideas come together? And will Daniel win that elusive Boulder Badge? Stay tuned for all those answers and more!**

► **TO BE CONTINUED….**

…

 **What's up everyone? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really had to think through this one, and put myself in Daniel's shoes. I really wanted to give a realistic idea about what it's like to battle a Gym Leader, so I hope I did it justice. I really want to expand my skills, and the only way for me to do that is to receive detailed reviews telling me what I've been doing well, and what I need to work on. Please, I implore you to take five minutes of your time and tell me your thoughts, it'd make my day if you did! With that out of the way, I hope you've been enjoying everything so far. As of this chapter being uploaded, I've also posted some stuff on DeviantArt regarding the three main characters and a rough drawing of my idea for the cover of this story. I'm not a very good artist, so please don't expect any masterpieces! I will leave the link for that in my bio, so if you're so inclined, feel free to check that out. That's all I have to say this time, so I'll catch you all later!**


	8. Training for Success!

**Chapter Eight – Training for Success!**

 **Last time…**

 **Daniel has suffered a disappointing defeat to the Pewter Gym! But the young Trainer has not given up hope just yet! With the help of his friends, he hopes to come up with a winning strategy to defeat the powerful Rock Pokémon! Will things come together for him?**

…

Yesterday hadn't gone to plan. If Daniel was to be brutally honest with himself, he would have to admit he had simply been arrogant. As much as it hurt his pride, it was the truth. He had marched into the Pewter Gym expecting to walk out with a Boulder Badge. Instead, he had walked out with two injured Pokémon and the same empty slot in the Badge case he'd walked in with. He found himself sitting cross-legged on his bed in the room Chris had been renting in the Pokémon Center. The room had two beds, one for Chris and Maddie. The older Trainer obviously hadn't expected Maddie to show up in Pewter City with company. Chris had graciously offered the bed to Daniel, and after some slight protesting, he'd accepted. Speaking of Chris, the eldest member of the group was lying down on the couch with his arms folded behind his head. Daniel didn't know if he was asleep or not, but the silence in the room offered him ample opportunity to think. The soft sound of the shower running in the background was soothing, and the young Trainer found himself with a much cooler head than he'd had yesterday.

He needed a strategy. And he needed training.

He thought back to the battle again, trying to remember every detail. He remembered Brock's advice yesterday in the Pokémon Center lobby. _'The Trainers who did the best against the Pewter Gym were the ones with the fastest Pokémon.'_ Both of his Pokémon were fast.

Yet he'd lost all the same.

He cast his mind back to the discussion he'd had with his friends. Chris had promised to help teach his Pidgey Double Team. And they'd looked together in the Pokédex and found the move Steel Wing. And they'd pledged to work on Squirtle's Water type attacks to make them powerful. With some hard training, he was certain he'd win that Boulder Badge yet. Suddenly, the sound of rustling clothes pulled Daniel from his thoughts. He watched with a bemused expression as Chris jumped off the couch and leaped over to the bathroom door. With a closed fist, the older boy banged on the door.

"Hurry up, Maddie! We've got a Boulder Badge to win!" he called. An incomprehensive reply came in return. Daniel couldn't quite make out the words, but he thought he caught a few muffled curses or two in response. The colourful language didn't seem to bother Chris, but encourage him instead. He varied his taps on the door to the beat of some song Daniel hadn't heard before. The younger Trainer watched on cautiously.

"Hey, you sure that's a smart idea? She sounds really angry in there…" he pointed out. Chris stopped tapping on the door and turned to him with a shrug.

"Eh. If you wanna be part of the group you have to start acting like me," he replied. "Besides, she's harmless." Act like Chris? Daniel didn't think so. Nonetheless, he shrugged his shoulders in indifference. Chris smirked at him and turned back to the door. Daniel sighed. It would be a _long_ journey ahead with these two.

 **oOo**

After Maddie finally finished with her shower, the group collected Daniel's Pokémon and made their way to the northern exit of Pewter City. It was rockier than the landscape to the south that Daniel and Maddie had come from, contrasting with the lush grassland that Daniel had grown up around. In other words, perfect for training to beat a Rock type Gym.

They had just found a suitably flat place to train, when Maddie piped up.

"So how's this going to work?" she asked. Both Chris and Daniel looked at her for clarification, and she obliged. "I mean, how are we gonna teach Pidgey and Squirtle new techniques? None of us are really experienced at this kind of thing," she pointed out.

"Well, I was thinking that Growlithe could explain to Pidgey what he does when he uses Double Team. That way, Pidgey could just copy him," Chris suggested.

"That seems reasonable. And Squirtle has to be faster too. Think Growlithe can help with that too?" Daniel asked. Chris nodded.

"It's worth a shot," he reasoned. Daniel nodded in response. He pulled his two Poké Balls from his belt and released his Pokémon. He knelt down to their level. Both creatures looked up at him expectantly.

"Me, Chris 'n Maddie have thought up some training for you guys. It'll make you strong enough to beat the Pewter Gym for sure. Growlithe is gonna be teaching you how to move really fast, so we can out speed Forrest's Rock Pokémon. Think you can give it a try?" he asked. Pidgey and Squirtle reacted positively, each giving a cheer. Daniel grinned in anticipation. He stood up and looked over to Chris, who had already released Growlithe from his Poké Ball. The Fire Pokémon was 'speaking' to Pidgey and Squirtle in a series of barks and growls that Daniel himself couldn't understand, so he took the opportunity to scan it with his Pokédex.

 **Growlithe. This puppy Pokémon of pleasant demeanour and great diligence has an unbreakable bond of loyalty to any creature it becomes attached to. It drives enemies away with a series of barks, bites, and Fire type attacks. Approach Growlithe with caution, as this Pokémon is very protective of those it cares for.**

"So, got any ideas?" Chris asked as he walked up to the rock Daniel was sitting on. Daniel looked thoughtful.

"Well, I think I have an idea on how to teach Pidgey Steel Wing. Back in Pallet, I watched a Trainer teaching a Pokémon Iron Tail at Professor Oak's lab. He used rocks to strengthen his Pokémon's tail. I figured since Iron Tail and Steel Wing are both Steel type moves, it'd be pretty similar," he reasoned. At that moment, Maddie joined them.

"That sounds smart," she put in. Chris hummed in agreement.

"Yeah, makes sense to me. How about Squirtle?" he asked. Daniel rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, that's where I'm still a bit lost. Obviously Squirtle's Tackle attack won't be very useful against Rock Pokémon, but Geodude's defence was so good, Water Gun didn't do too much damage," he explained. Suddenly, Maddie brightened slightly.

"Hey, Squirtle knows how to use Bubble, right? That might be more effective," she suggested. Daniel opened his mouth to answer, but his attention was momentarily snatched away by Pidgey zooming around through the sky, Squirtle and Growlithe cheering her on. He smiled slightly at the sight before turning back to Maddie.

"Yeah, he does. But Bubble is a weaker attack than Water Gun," he replied. Suddenly, Chris snapped his fingers. Daniel and Maddie peered at him curiously.

"Daniel's right. Bubble is a pretty weak attack. But, you ever heard of Bubble _Beam_?" he asked, a glint in his eyes. A grin slowly formed on Daniel's face.

"Yeah! I can't believe I forgot about Bubble Beam!" he exclaimed ecstatically. Next to him, Maddie showed her approval with similar enthusiasm.

"That's a great idea! Bubble Beam could wear down Geodude's defences for sure!"

 **oOo**

Pidgey's speed training was progressing perfectly. Chris explained to Daniel that Growlithe had focussed on Pidgey improving her speed. The small Flying type was zipping through the air fast enough to make a noticeable _whoosh_ sound as she soared past Daniel. In just an hour, Pidgey had begun moving faster than he'd ever seen. When he'd asked when Pidgey would be able to make copies of herself, Chris had merely pointed towards her. Sure enough, Daniel could make out very faint after-images trailing the Flying type.

Now, it was time to focus on Squirtle. Daniel had placed some fairly large rocks around their surrounding terrain at all angles surrounding the tiny turtle Pokémon.

"So Squirtle, we're gonna be learning Bubble Beam, which is a more powerful version of Bubble. Think you can do it?" he asked hopefully. Squirtle clenched his tiny fists and nodded determinedly.

"Alright! Use Bubble Beam on that rock!" he ordered, pointing to one of the rocky targets. Squirtle swivelled around to face it and let loose a series of bubbles. The projectiles flew through the air and collided with the rock. But the attack wasn't very strong, barely leaving a scratch on the stone. Daniel quickly checked his Pokédex for the image of a Bubble Beam attack. What Squirtle had just done did not resemble it at all.

"That's alright Squirtle! Keep trying!" Maddie called from the picnic rug she and Chris had set up. Daniel glanced over at them. While Maddie was sitting upright watching him and Squirtle, Chris was lying flat on his back, clearly enjoying the sunlight on his face. The rookie returned his focus to Squirtle. The Water Pokémon looked slightly dejected.

"Don't worry about it, Squirtle, no one gets it on their first try. Let's go again! Bubble Beam on that rock!" he called. Like before, Squirtle turned to the target, inhaled deeply and fired off a stream of bubbles from his mouth.

It wasn't Bubble Beam.

Daniel didn't allow himself to become discouraged. Of course this wouldn't be an easy process, being a Pokémon Trainer rarely was. So he asked Squirtle to try again. And again.

…And again.

When they had started, the sun was to Daniel's east. Now, it was to his west, beginning its slow descent into the horizon. He wiped the sweat from his brow. They'd been going at it for hours, but they were no closer to achieving Bubble Beam.

In contrast, Pidgey had mastered Double Team and was progressing quickly towards learning Steel Wing. She'd already sliced through several tree branches and had chipped rocks with the new move. Daniel's expectations had been completely reversed. He'd assumed Squirtle would be faster to learn new techniques due to him being bred to be raised as a battler, but he'd been proven wrong.

Daniel looked over to where Chris and Maddie were. Now their positions were reversed. Maddie was sunbathing, and Chris was observing their training. Growlithe was curled up in his lap, having his fur stroked.

Daniel took a deep breath and placed his hands on his hips.

"Hey Squirtle, maybe it's time for a break. You hungry?" he called to the Water type. Squirtle seemed to agree with his idea and waddled over towards him. Both Trainer and Pokémon made their way over to the picnic rug and sat down. Their movement disturbed Maddie, causing her to sit up.

"Not having much luck, huh?" she asked. Daniel nodded absently as he reached into his backpack and pulled out some crackers. He passed one to Squirtle before crunching down on one for himself.

"Yeah. It's alright though, I know we'll get there," he replied. Maddie nodded, and the group drifted into a comfortable silence. Daniel looked up and watched Pidgey soar through the air effortlessly. The bird Pokémon was a sight to behold as she twisted and turned. She began a steep dive towards the ground. Then, at the last second, she pulled up so she was parallel to the rocky terrain. With a burst of air, she accelerated towards one of the rocks, her wings beginning to glow a bright white. With a _crack,_ she struck the rock as she flew past it. A plume of fine dust shot into the air, obscuring Daniel's view. All he could see was Pidgey ascending back upwards out of the dust cloud. When the dust cleared, the rock was broken into two halves.

"Wow! A clean cut!" Maddie exclaimed from next to him. Daniel stared at the broken rock, which was indeed cut very cleanly. He shot to his feet and ran towards the destroyed rock, Maddie, Chris, Squirtle and Growlithe close behind.

Kneeling down, he ran his hands over the smooth break that Pidgey had inflicted upon the stone.

"Sheesh, Daniel. That Pidgey of yours is a monster," Chris joked from behind him. Maddie giggled at the joke, and Daniel couldn't help but laugh as well. The previously mentioned flying Pokémon descended and landed softly on Daniel's shoulder. Daniel nodded at her in approval and looked down at Squirtle. As he did, a thought popped into his head.

"Hey, would either of you guys be willing to have a practice battle against me and Squirtle?" he asked Chris and Maddie. Both older Trainers exchanged a look that Daniel couldn't read.

"Well, neither of us really do a whole lot of battling," Chris replied.

"Yeah. We don't enjoy it as much as you do, Daniel," Maddie added. Daniel shrugged.

"It isn't a real battle, just a practice one. Just so we can tighten our moves," he explained. Besides, Growlithe looked to be quite strong, which meant Chris would have battled before. He looked pointedly at Chris, whom was his preferable opponent for this reason. After a few moments, he relented at last.

"Well, alright. But just a practice battle, got it?" he said sternly. The serious expression ran counter to what Daniel had gotten used to from the older boy, but he nodded nonetheless.

"Yep. Just a practice battle," he confirmed.

 **oOo**

Both boys got into suitable positions, about twenty metres apart from one another, with Squirtle and Growlithe standing in front of their respective Trainers. To Daniel's left, was Maddie. She was seated on their picnic rug eating a packet of chips.

"Try to battle like Forrest did!" Daniel called to Chris. The breeder gave a thumbs up in response.

"After you," he called back. Daniel accepted the invitation without hesitating.

"Squirtle, Water Gun!" he ordered. The blue Pokémon dug his small feet into the ground and let loose a powerful stream of water towards Growlithe.

"Jump over!" Chris countered. Growlithe obeyed the command and leaped vertically into the air, allowing the Water Gun to pass harmlessly below. "Run at it and use Tackle!"

As soon as Growlithe's paws touched the ground, he took off towards Squirtle.

"Don't let 'em get close! Water Gun again!" Daniel called. Like before, Squirtle shot a stream of water towards the charging Growlithe. Neither Chris nor Growlithe had a chance to respond due to the closeness of the attack. The Water Gun slammed into the Fire type, drenching its orange fur and causing the puppy Pokémon to fall over. Daniel knew he had the opportunity to keep pushing, but he gave no further commands, allowing Growlithe to get back on its feet.

"You still good, Chris?" he asked, looking towards his 'opponent'. Chris nodded in affirmative.

"We can keep going! Growlithe, Quick Attack!" the breeder called. With near blinding speed, Growlithe lunged at Squirtle and delivered a swift head-butt. Squirtle was lifted into the air briefly before coming back down again onto his back. Sensing that Chris would order another attack, Daniel gave his next command quickly.

"Withdraw!"

Sure enough, Chris ordered another Quick Attack at the same time. Squirtle had only barely popped his head and limbs into his shell as Growlithe charged forwards and knocked the turtle Pokémon. The shell-bound Squirtle began to slide across the rocky terrain like a hockey puck, bouncing off various rocks that stuck up out of the ground. Fortunately, the momentum didn't last very long, and Squirtle came to a stop fairly quickly. Daniel suddenly felt a compulsive urge to order a Bubble Beam.

"Squirtle! Come out of your shell and use Bubble Beam!" he commanded. He held his breath and watched as Squirtle popped his limbs and head out fired…

…a Bubble attack.

Daniel clenched his fists in frustration as the weak projectiles floated through the air towards Growlithe.

"Block it with Flamethrower!" Chris ordered. Growlithe opened his mouth and let loose a large burst of red-orange fire. The attack easily destroyed the weak Bubble. Daniel sighed inwardly. Even Fire type moves could counter Bubble with no trouble at all.

"It's alright Squirtle! Use Water Gun!" he called. Squirtle followed the command and sent the familiar stream of water towards Growlithe.

"Flamethrower again!" Chris ordered. A similar burst of flames was sent forth to meet the Water Gun, but this time, the Water type attack extinguished the fire and continued onwards to hit Growlithe head-on. The Fire type didn't stand a chance against the super effective attack and fell to the ground, unmoving.

"Well, that's it," Chris said with a sad smile as he recalled the downed Growlithe into his Poké Ball. Daniel walked over to Chris, picking up Squirtle as he did.

"Sorry about that last attack, might have been overkill there," he admitted sheepishly. Chris laughed in response.

"Don't worry about it. At least Squirtle got a workout, right?" he said. Daniel let out a laugh of his own.

"Heh, yeah."

At that moment, Maddie walked over to the two boys.

"Squirtle was looking pretty good there, Daniel. Nice work," she congratulated. Daniel accepted the praise with a smile and nod, and he gave Squirtle a pat on the head in reward.

 **oOo**

The group stayed out in the countryside for a little while longer practicing some of the finer points of battling. By the time they returned to their room at the Pewter City Pokémon Centre, Pidgey and Squirtle were stronger than ever. Daniel was especially pleased with the former, able to now execute tight manoeuvres in the air at high speed. Squirtle had also improved overall, now capable of moving somewhat faster in general.

Now, the three of them settled together on the couch with a healthy, or perhaps unhealthy, amount of hot food from a local restaurant and a rented movie to boot. Their Pokémon safely in the hands of the Pokémon Centre staff for the night, the group prepared to relax and unwind.

"So Daniel, think you'll be ready to take on the Pewter Gym again tomorrow?" Maddie asked. Daniel finished chewing on the dumpling he was eating and nodded.

"I think so. Pidgey and Squirtle looked really good today, so I think we've got a good chance at winning," he reasoned. Chris hummed in response.

"Don't get too confident though. Remember how easily those Rock types can tank damage. It's not gonna be easy," he warned.

"Yeah, we'll be careful," he promised. They drifted off into silence for a few moments before he added, "I think that Bide attack is gonna be difficult to get around. No matter how hard I hit it, the damage just comes right back at us."

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Maddie said. Daniel looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Bide is sort of like a beam attack, so I think holding back and attacking from a distance is our best bet," he said. He looked towards Chris and Maddie for approval, but they both simply shrugged.

"Don't look at us, you're the one doing the Gym challenge. I don't know about Maddie, but I wouldn't have a clue on how to beat Forrest," Chris said. Beside him, Maddie smirked and nodded. Daniel laughed and turned towards the TV.

"It won't be easy, but I think we'll pull through," he declared, a determined glint in his eyes."

 **oOo**

 **Next Time…**

 **Its crunch time in Pewter City! After a hard day of training, Daniel is ready to attempt a rematch at Pewter Gym! Can the rookie create a win, and his first Indigo League Badge out of a hat? Or will the raging Rock types prove too tough for him to handle?**

► **TO BE CONTINUED** **…**

…

 **Hi everyone! Been a fair while, but life tends to get hectic every once in a while. If you're wondering when this story takes place, it's in 2011, about a decade after the original anime series occurs. I'll do my best to ensure the world established in the show is upheld. You might have noticed that Forrest is the Pewter Gym Leader instead of Brock.**


	9. Rematch at the Pewter Gym!

**Chapter Nine – Rematch at the Pewter Gym!**

 **Last time…**

 **Daniel has cooked up a strategy for obtaining his first Indigo League Badge! Now just one thing remains; the Gym Battle! Will our hero prevail over the Pewter Gym? Or will be he caught between a rock and a hard place?**

…

"Here we are again," Daniel stated quietly to himself, looking up at the Pewter Gym entrance. Unsurprisingly, it had not changed at all in the day since he had last been there. Behind him, stood Chris and Maddie. They hadn't said anything on the short walk from the Pokémon Centre, but they didn't need to, as there was nothing to say. Daniel steeled himself and pushed on the door. Like before, it swung inwards on oiled hinges. Unlike last time, the lights were already on, and part of the roof had been opened, allowing sunlight in. Daniel, Chris and Maddie stepped into the Gym.

Forrest could be seen standing in the middle of the floor. He appeared to be talking to a group of people standing in the raised spectator section that overlooked the battlefield. The Gym Leader turned towards them as they stepped closer.

"Hey there Daniel, Chris, Maddie. My brother called telling me to expect you guys here, so I thought I'd set up early. Hope you don't mind if the Gym Trainers stick around to watch? Friday's are pretty lazy around here so there isn't much to do," he said. Daniel looked up at the group standing on the railing. There were five of them, three male and two female, all older than him but younger than Forrest. He shrugged.

"Sure, but what's a Gym Trainer?" he asked. He winced at the protests and generally disapproving sounds coming from the group on the railing. Forrest chuckled at his question.

"You didn't think I run the Gym on my own, right? Gym Trainers also work here and help keep the Gym in perfect order. Some of them are even qualified to conduct Gym Battles if I'm not around," he explained. Daniel turned towards Maddie and Chris and shrugged again. Both older Trainers returned the gesture, bemused expressions on their face.

"Sure, I don't mind if people watch," Daniel said. Forrest smiled.

"Great! Chris, Maddie, you guys can join them up on the spectator stands if you'd like. Daniel, go ahead and walk over to the white rectangle on the floor and I'll get the battlefield ready," the Gym Leader instructed. Daniel nodded and then turned back towards his friends when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Maddie.

"Good luck," she said, a hopeful smile on her face. Daniel smiled and nodded in thanks. Chris gave him a thumbs up, and the two of them walked over to the stairs that would take them up to the viewing area. Daniel strode towards his own position and watched as both halves of the battlefield slid out of the roller doors on the side of the building to meet in the middle.

"This'll be a two-on-two battle like last time. I'll send out my Pokémon first, and then you may have the first move," Forrest called to him. Daniel nodded and pulled a Poké Ball from his belt. He knew which Pokémon he'd be using first. He briefly glanced up at Maddie and Chris. They were sitting directly in line with him, a significant gap between them and the Gym Trainers, who were bunched up on Forrest's side of the Gym. He turned his attention back to the matter at hand as he heard Forrest send out his first Pokémon.

"Go, Geodude!" Forrest cried as he hurled a Poké Ball, sending the dual Rock and Ground type into the field. Daniel threw his own Poké Ball. With a flash, Pidgey appeared, ready to battle.

"Gust, then Quick Attack!" Daniel ordered. Pidgey flapped her wings hard, sending high speed winds at Geodude. As expected, they did little damage to the Rock Pokémon, but they did force it to dig its hands into the rocky terrain to avoid being moved by the Gust. Then, without missing a beat, Pidgey began to fly towards Geodude at high speed.

Across from him, Forrest couldn't believe his eyes as he watched Daniel attempt to use first a Flying, then Normal type attack.

"Grab its wings, Geodude!" Forrest ordered. As Pidgey was swooping towards Geodude, the Rock Pokémon held its arms out, ready to catch Pidgey by the wings. Daniel grinned to himself. As he expected.

"Stop in front of it and use Sand Attack!" he commanded. Pidgey followed his direction, rapidly stopping her forward momentum close to the ground just outside Geodude's reach. Using her wings as shovels, she scooped up a considerable amount of sand and dumped it on top of Geodude causing it to cry out in irritation as grains of sand got into its eyes.

"Now retreat!" Daniel called. Pidgey flapped her wings and ascended upwards away from Geodude. Daniel backed off giving any further commands, waiting to see what Forrest would do. He didn't have to wait long.

"Rock Throw!" the Gym Leader requested. Geodude, his eyes squinted half shut, tore a chunk out of the ground and tried to hurl it up at Pidgey. Daniel watched as the rock sailed off course to the left, easily missing the Flying type. His plan was working.

"Do the same thing again, Pidgey!" he ordered. He watched with a grin as Pidgey quickly swooped down towards Geodude, flicked sand at it, and darted out of reach. "That's it! Keep hitting it with Sand Attack!"

From across the battlefield, Forrest watched Pidgey swoop in, harass Geodude with sand, and quickly fly out of reach. It was certainly an annoying tactic in his opinion, which was reflected by his Gym Trainers, who were currently jeering and booing at Daniel. Despite this, he was impressed with the Flying types speed, but battles couldn't be won with Sand Attack. Time to see if Daniel had followed his advice and learned to be patient.

"Geodude, use Bide!" he ordered. Geodude began to glow a bright white as it started to store power. Daniel grinned to himself when he heard Forrest order the Bide attack.

"We won't fall for the bait, Pidgey! Keep using Sand Attack!" the Flying type obeyed her Trainer's order and continued to dump sand onto Geodude. Forrest rubbed his chin in thought. So, the rookie in front of him had heeded his advice. Impressive.

But it was time to use a more powerful attack. One that would test Pidgey's ability to handle moves with more than one projectile.

"Geodude! Stone Edge!" he called. Geodude was briefly engulfed in white light, before it formed several rocks surrounding it and launched them outwards towards Pidgey. Forrest watched with a satisfied smile. Sand Attack or not, this attack wouldn't be easy to dodge.

…Or so he thought.

"Double Team!" came the order from the challenging Trainer. The youngster smirked in satisfaction at the gasps that could be heard originating from the Gym Trainers sitting in the stands. Pidgey began to multiply until there were at least fifteen copies of the bird Pokémon hovering in the air around Geodude. The Stone Edge harmlessly passed through all of the fake copies… except the one directly behind Geodude.

"Now, Steel Wing!"

Oh.

Forrest could do nothing but watch as Pidgey's wings began to glow a bright white. With near-blinding speed, the small Flying Pokémon swooped past Geodude, striking it hard with the Steel type move as she did so. Geodude was lifted off the ground and sent flying through the air until it collided with a large boulder that was sticking up out of the battlefield. With a _crash_ , the boulder shattered, sending a cloud of fine dust into the air.

Daniel watched the dust cloud closely, his fists clenched. After what seemed like an eternity, it cleared, revealing a motionless Geodude sprawled out on the rocky surface of the battlefield. Its eyes were closed, a sure sign that it was knocked out. Daniel released the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding and pumped his fist in celebration, intentionally towards the Gym Trainers. He laughed at their dumbfounded expressions.

"Yeah! That's it!" he celebrated. Pidgey flew over to him and landed on his shoulder, chirping excitedly. Daniel patted her head softly. "Good work, Pidgey! You were awesome!" he praised.

Up in the stands, Chris and Maddie were getting excited too.

"Did you see that? That was amazing!" Maddie cried, a grin on her face. Chris mirrored her expression.

"Yeah! That was some awesome battling! Even Bide didn't affect him! You sure this kid is a rookie?" he asked jokingly. Maddie laughed and nodded.

"Great job Daniel and Pidgey!" she called down from the railing. Daniel looked up towards her and gave her a thumbs up.

Across from them, the other side of the Gym was notably quieter. The previously rowdy Gym Trainers had been reduced to silence, clearly in disbelief at how easily Forrest's first Pokémon was beaten. Forrest himself was slightly stunned as he recalled the downed Geodude into its Poké Ball. He clipped it back onto his belt and folded his arms.

"I must say, I'm impressed. Teaching your Pidgey Double Team and Steel Wing was unexpectedly creative, especially for a rookie," he praised. Without waiting for a response, he pulled out a second Poké Ball and threw it.

"Let's see what this kid is made of," he muttered to himself as his next Pokémon appeared. Upon seeing it, his Gym Trainers began to cheer loudly. Meanwhile, Daniel frowned at the sight of this strange Pokémon. It was quadrupedal and similar in size to Chris's Growlithe. Unlike Growlithe however, it was coloured light brown, with a darker brown muzzle. Its tail was fluffy and coloured the lightest, a near white. And to top it off, Daniel had never seen this Pokémon in his life. He quickly pulled his Pokédex out of his pocket and pointed it at the Pokémon.

 **Rockruff. This puppy Pokémon has lived with humans since ancient times. In battle it can rub the sharp rocks on its neck against its enemies. As it gets closer to evolving, this Pokémon gains a more aggressive temperament. It has a sense of smell that is more than a million times greater than that of a human.**

Daniel quickly looked at additional information about Rockruff. Apparently, it was the seven-hundredth and forty-fourth Pokémon registered in the Pokédex, and it lived in the Alola region. Wherever that was.

"You alright, Pidgey?" he asked. Pidgey perched on a nearby rock and nodded, her plumage puffed out proudly. Daniel was sure if she could grin, she would. Daniel gave her a thumbs up. Across from him, Forrest held a hand out invitingly.

"The challenger has the first move," he said with a good-natured smile. Daniel gave him a half smile back and nodded.

"Sand Attack!" he called. Pidgey flapped her wings, kicking up the loose sand from the battlefield into the air until it obscured Rockruff's vision of her. "Now use Double Team!" Like before, Pidgey multipled into several identical copies. Daniel grinned. This was going to be easy!

"Steel Wing!" he cried with a flourish. All of the wings on Pidgey's copies began to glow. As one, they all swooped towards Rockruff. Daniel watched eagerly as the Pidgey approached their target. Of course, only one of them was real, but the Steel Wing would be super effective anyway. Naturally, Forrest wasn't going to allow that to happen so easily. It was never that easy.

"Stone Edge!" the Gym Leader called. Rockruff stomped its front paws into the ground in response to the command. Just as the Pidgey reached it, jagged rocks suddenly sprouted from the ground, intercepting the approaching attack. Daniel watched with horror as the Pidgey copies were dissolved upon contact with the Stone Edge.

All but one.

There was a dull _thud_ as the real Pidgey was struck with the sharp stones. With a pained cry, the Flying type was knocked upwards. Pidgey sailed through the air for a few moments before she came down hard on the rocky ground.

Daniel stood still, eyes wide and fists clenched. How did Forrest overcome his strategy so easily? His shocked appearance was matched by Chris and Maddie up in the stands. All they could do was gape at one another, speechless. Finally, Daniel managed to overcome his surprise enough to ask Pidgey if she was alright.

"Pidgey, are you okay?" he called. Fortunately, Forrest had not given Rockruff a follow-up command, instead choosing to hold back and see what the rookie Trainer before him did. Daniel clenched his teeth. Pidgey was struggling to raise her head from the ground, her wings splayed out uselessly on either side of her body. She didn't look like she was in a good way. He called out to her again.

"Pidgey? Are you alright?"

The flying Pokémon was still unable to get up. Daniel cursed under his breath. He hadn't expected Forrest to come up with a solution to his strategy so easily. Rockruff's Stone Edge worked differently to Geodude's, and he hadn't been expecting it. He had no choice but to withdraw Pidgey.

"I'm forfeiting Pidgey," he called to Forrest as he recalled his bird Pokémon to her Poké Ball. There was no point keeping her in the battle, she was far too weak now.

A cold sweat ran down his back. He still had one Pokémon left, but his starter had struggled with yesterday's training. Up in the stands, Chris and Maddie were also feeling nervous.

"Looks like it's up to Squirtle now," Maddie mumbled. Chris hummed in response.

"Yeah. Hope he can pull through, but it'll be a struggle without Bubble Beam," he noted. On the battlefield, Daniel could hear the voices of his friends, but he tuned them out.

"I'm forfeiting Pidgey!" he called out. Unbeknownst to Daniel, Forrest nodded subtly.

With shaky hands, Daniel returned Pidgey to her Poké Ball and unclipped Squirtle's. With a silent prayer to whomever was listening, he hurled it into the air.

"Go, Squirtle!" he cried. With a flash, the tiny turtle Pokémon emerged from his Poké Ball.

"As always, you have the first move," Forrest informed him.

"Water Gun!" he called. Squirtle puffed out his chest and let loose a powerful jet of pressurised water from his mouth.

"Dodge, Rockruff!" Forrest ordered. As per its command, Rockruff jumped to the left of the Water Gun, allowing it to pass harmlessly. "Now Quick Attack!"

"Withdraw!" Daniel countered. As Rockruff charged at Squirtle, the blue turtle retreated into his shell. Daniel watched as Squirtle was sent skidding across the battlefield, careening off several rocks that jutted out of the surface.

Across from him, Forrest decided to press his advantage. "Keep hitting it, Rockruff! They'll have to come out of their shell sometime!" he commanded.

Daniel gritted his teeth as he watched Rockruff continue to whack and swipe at Squirtle, almost as if the starter Pokémon was a pinball, and the battlefield the pinball table.

"There must be some way to turn this around…," he muttered to himself under his breath. Then, as if he'd been hit by a Thunderbolt, an idea struck him.

"Squirtle, use Water Gun!" he called. It was at that moment that water began to gush out of Squirtle's shell from all sides. Since Squirtle was also spinning, the water was spraying out similar to a garden sprinkler.

Rockruff was unable to dodge the attack and was whipped by the jets of water as each went past it. The rock Pokémon cried out in pain as it was assaulted by the spray before it lost its footing and collapsed on its stomach, its limbs sprawled out beneath it.

"That's the way Squirtle!" Daniel cheered. Squirtle popped out of his shell and mimicked his Trainer's celebration. Across from Daniel, Forrest was thoroughly impressed. But Rockruff wasn't beaten yet.

"Don't celebrate just yet! Rockruff, get up and use Bite!"

"Get in close with Tackle!"

Both Pokémon rushed to meet each other in the middle of the battlefield. As Rockruff opened its mouth to bite, Daniel struck.

"Now, switch to Skull Bash!" Right as Rockruff clamped its jaw shut, Squirtle ducked his head, resulting in Rockruff biting air. Then, Squirtle rammed his head right into the underside of Rockruff's snout, causing the rock Pokémon to yelp. But Daniel wasn't finished yet.

"Now, give 'em a Water Gun!" he ordered. Squirtle happily obliged his Trainer and shot another stream of water at point blank range into Rockruff's face. The puppy Pokémon was lifted into the air by the attack and landed in a heap.

"Oh no! Rockruff!" Forrest cried. Daniel clenched his fists and watched Rockruff closely.

Everyone in the Gym held their breath.

The Pokémon struggled to get to its feet. But it was not to be, as Rockruff then collapsed back onto the ground, its eyes closed. Slowly, a grin broke out onto Daniel's face.

"We did it!" he cried, jumping up and down with joy. He ran out onto the battlefield and scooped Squirtle up before embracing the victorious turtle Pokémon. Up in the stands, Chris and Maddie jumped up and hugged each other.

"He won!" Maddie exclaimed. Chris laughed and nodded.

"They sure did!" he agreed. Next to them, the Gym Trainers all sighed in disappointment.

Back down on the battlefield, Forrest returned Rockruff to its Poké Ball, stunned.

"This kid is the real deal…," he muttered to himself, a surprised smile on his face. He walked over to where Daniel and Squirtle were still celebrating their win.

"Daniel, I was very impressed with your quick thinking and your sharp eye. You successfully analysed the battle and shifted your approach to it flawlessly, and as such, you've taken a well-deserved victory. As proof of your success at the Pewter Gym, and as per League rules, I confer upon you the Boulder Badge," the Gym Leader announced, holding out a small object. Daniel peered down at what he was holding. Sure enough, it was the octagonal Boulder Badge.

The rookie Trainer eagerly took the Badge from Forrest with a smile.

"Thanks, Forrest. For the battle, and the advice. I learned so much from you," he admitted. By now, Chris and Maddie had made their way down from the spectator stands.

"He got a lot of help from us though!" Maddie chimed in from behind Daniel, which caused the four of them to laugh.

"Keep your friends close, Daniel. They'll be your greatest strength on your journey," Forrest advised with a smile. Daniel nodded his agreement.

"I will," he vowed. Forrest looked satisfied at his answer.

"Good luck for the rest of your journey. I think you'll go far," Forrest said with a nod.

The group said their farewells and departed the Gym soon after. As they walked back to the Pokémon Center, Daniel admired how his new Boulder Badge glinted in the sunlight.

"You were awesome, Daniel!" Maddie praised with a smile. Next to her, Chris nodded, also smiling.

"She's right, you looked really good out there. Are you sure you're just a rookie?" he joked. Daniel laughed.

"Well, I've watched a lot of battles on TV and stuff," he said, a slight blush on his face from the praise. Both his older friends laughed good naturedly as they returned to the Pokémon Center for a night of celebrating.

 **oOo**

 **Meanwhile…**

"Samuel! Open up!" Ben demanded as he banged on the door of the Oak Research Lab. Not long after, the door was opened by the Professor.

"Ah, Ben. It's been a while," the older man greeted. But Ben would have none of it.

"Don't give me that, Samuel. I want to know why you gave him a Pokémon!" he demanded. Professor Oak sighed.

"Why don't you come inside. I'll put the kettle on," the Professor requested as he turned and walked deeper into the house. Ben shook his head in disgust but followed the older man anyway. When they got to the living room, Professor Oak motioned for Ben to sit in one of the old armchairs, which was obliged.

"The paper is on the coffee table if you'd like to read it," the Professor's voice called from the kitchen. Ben's gaze shifted to the newspaper. It was the Pallet Town Leader, the local newspaper. However, its pages were yellowed with age. With a frown, Ben looked at the front-page article. What he saw surprised him. There was a black-and-white photo of him as a child grinning into the camera. Above the photo was a headline in bold print.

 **Young Pallet Rookie Ben Robertson Triumphs in Pewter City Gym Thriller!**

Ben's eyes widened. Why would this particular edition of the newspaper be here, three decades after it was published? Either an amazing coincidence, or deliberately engineered by Samuel Oak. And knowing the Professor, it was no accident.

"Oh, I must have forgot to put that away," Professor Oak said as he walked into the living room with two steaming cups of coffee. Ben took his and had a sip. As usual, it was delicious. The anger he was feeling when he'd arrived faded away.

"So why were you reading about this?" he asked, motioning to the newspaper. The Professor swallowed a mouthful of coffee.

"I was notified that your son has just won a Boulder Badge in similar fashion to you. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, it seems," he informed him. Ben's eyebrows shot up past his hairline.

"He won a Badge?" he asked, not quite believing his ears. Professor Oak nodded.

"Yes. I received an email from Forrest Harrison, the current Pewter Gym Leader. He attached a video of the match captured by the Gym security cameras. Daniel is already an impressive battler. I can forward the email to you if you'd like," the older man offered. Ben simply nodded.

"I didn't expect him to win a Badge so soon," Ben muttered, surprise in his voice. Then, he frowned. "In fact, I didn't expect him to win a Badge at all! He shouldn't be out there on his own!"

"Calm down, Ben. Forrest also told me that he's been joined by two older companions," Professor Oak informed him. But Ben shook his head.

"Samuel, the world's changed. It's not like the old days anymore! His mother and I both agreed that a ten-year-old just isn't old enough to leave home and travel around Kanto on his own!" he exclaimed. "You knew we didn't want him leaving, so why did you give him a Pokémon?"

"Ben, I had no choice. He registered with the Indigo League and was granted a licence," reasoned the Professor.

"But I'll bet a million bucks you didn't try to stop him! I knew one of us should have stayed home on New Years Day!" Ben exclaimed. Professor Oak shrugged.

"Ben, the choice was his alone. Legally, you can't prevent him from being a Pokémon Trainer. You know this," the Professor said nonchalantly. Ben took a deep breath and exhaled. Professor Oak was right of course. The law in Kanto guaranteed that a person may own and train Pokémon from the age of ten, with or without parental consent, so long as they had a valid licence from the Indigo League.

"Maybe, but you should have told him to listen to his parents!" Ben argued. Professor Oak shook his head.

"I wasn't about to deny him the same opportunity I gave to you thirty-three years ago," the Professor stated firmly. Ben shook his head and sighed.

"I'll have to get him and bring him back here. He can travel around once he's older," he declared, standing up and walking towards the door. Professor Oak followed him.

"You can't stop him, Ben. He'll never give up after tasting success," the old Professor called after Ben's retreating form. Ben ignored the older man's words and walked outside to his car. He got in and sped off towards National Route One. If his son was in Pewter City, he might still catch him…

 **oOo**

 **Next Time…**

 **After prevailing at the Pewter Gym, Daniel, Chris and Maddie set their sights to the future! But unbeknownst to them, a new obstacle has added himself to the mix! Daniel's father, Ben! Will he catch up to our young friends? And what will happen if he does? Stay tuned!**

► **TO BE CONTINUED…**

…

 **Hi all! Hope you enjoyed these chapters! Remember, if you'd like to suggest any ideas, or leave your thoughts, feel free to review or PM me directly. I'll endeavour to answer anything you send me! With that, catcha next time!**


	10. A Choppy Capture!

**Chapter Ten – A Choppy Capture!**

 **Last time…**

 **After winning a thrilling victory at the Pewter Gym, Daniel and his new friends find themselves on their way to Cerulean City, the site of Daniel's second Gym challenge! At the same time, Daniel's father, Ben, is in pursuit of his wayward son. What will happen if their paths cross?**

…

"So, what exactly is a Pokémon Breeder?" Daniel asked as he absently kicked a small rock along the road. They had left Pewter City a few hours ago, so any sign of the metropolis was long behind them. Now, the familiar sight of trees and bushes surrounded them.

"Didn't Maddie tell you what a Breeder does?" Chris asked with a raised eyebrow. Maddie poked her tongue out at Chris as Daniel shook his head.

"Nope. Does it have anything to do with, uh, _breeding_?" He asked, awkwardly. Chris chuckled to himself.

"It's kind of a misleading name, I know. But basically, a Pokémon Breeder focusses on raising a Pokémon as best they can, to ensure they're healthy and strong. Even raising a Pokémon as a pet is sort of like what we do to a lesser extent," the eldest member of the group explained. Daniel slowly nodded.

"So, the people who work at Professor Oak's ranch are breeders then?" he asked. When Chris motioned for him to elaborate, he did. "I mean the people who looked after the Pokémon there. They clean up after them and feed them and stuff like that."

"I guess they could be. I mean, anyone who just takes care of their Pokémon is doing what a breeder does," said Chris. Maddie chose that moment to insert herself into the conversation.

"That means everyone is a breeder!" she added. Daniel nodded in agreement and smiled.

"Yeah, you're right, Maddie," he said. Chris hummed to himself, causing Daniel and Maddie to look over to him.

"Yeah, but we know more than just the average person, Maddie. We didn't go to school for five years for nothing you know," he pointed out.

"At least you guys learned important stuff at school," Daniel said with a shrug. Chris and Maddie chuckled for a bit before allowing the group to fall into a comfortable silence.

The group continued following the dirt road until they came across a stream flowing to the south. It was about twenty meters wide. On both banks, gravel lined the water. Maddie, who was holding the map, described the stream.

"This is Moonstone River," she read from the guidebook. "It flows from the top of Mount Moon and connects up to a larger river to the south." Daniel walked towards the water, the gravel crunching beneath his shoes as he did so, before kneeling and dipping his hand in the water. It was cool to the touch.

"That's a cool name," the youngest member of the group pointed out.

"Ooh, this is interesting. It says when gold miners first tried panning for gold in the 1860s, all they could find were what would later be known as Moon Stones," she read.

"Well, what do you say we take a break here? Maybe we could go for a swim," Chris suggested, which Maddie and Daniel agreed to. Soon, all three trainers were happily splashing around in the river. Squirtle had joined them in the water, while Pidgey, Clefairy and Growlithe were content to play together on the riverbank.

Maddie, Chris and Squirtle were engaged in a water war when something on the opposite bank caught Daniel's eye. There, drinking the river water, was a wild Machop. The Pokémon was roughly human-shaped, about a meter tall, and was coloured grey with three brown protrusions on the top of its head. The Machop didn't seem to be paying any mind to the three humans in the river as it happily drank away.

Not wanting to disturb it, Daniel floated over towards his two older friends and tapped them both on their shoulders, causing them to both peer at him curiously.

"Guys, look over there," he whispered, pointing at the Fighting type. "It's a Machop."

"Do you wanna capture it?" Chris asked. Daniel nodded.

"Yeah. A Fighting type could be really handy," he replied. Chris shrugged nonchalantly and decided to resume his war with Maddie, catching her with a surprise splash. Daniel laughed for a seconds before turning his attention to the Machop, whom was still drinking from the river.

"C'mon, Squirtle," Daniel called as he swam towards it. That got its attention. The Machop watched as Daniel and Squirtle swam towards it.

"Machop, I'm gonna capture you!" he declared, pointing at the wild Pokémon. Machop poked its tongue out at Daniel and Squirtle before turning promptly turning and taking off on the opposite direction. Daniel gaped at it for a seconds, before clawing his way through the water towards the riverbank.

"Quick Squirtle, get after it!" he called as he clambered out of the water and gave chase, Squirtle following close behind. The air was cool on his wet skin, but he paid it no mind as he ran after the fleeing Machop. Fortunately, there weren't many trees or bushes around, so it was easy to keep track of the Fighting Pokémon.

"Squirtle, Water Gun!" Daniel called, hoping to slow down his target. Squirtle obliged and fired the water attack. It hit Machop square in the back, sending it sprawling forwards onto its stomach. Daniel cheered in celebration.

"That's it! Use Water Gun again!" he ordered. Like before, Squirtle fired the familiar attack. But to Daniel's surprise, the Machop rolled to the side, avoiding the attack. The roll left Machop on its back, allowing it to perform a flip-up onto its feet. Then, it charged forward towards Squirtle, its right arm glowing.

Recognising the attack as Karate Chop, Daniel ordered Squirtle to use Withdraw. Squirtle drew his limbs and head into his shell in preparation for the attack. But, when Machop got close, it changed tactics. Instead of bringing its arm down upon Squirtle, it swiped the turtle Pokémon like a hockey puck, sending him flying towards Daniel.

The young Trainer had no time to react as Squirtle came flying towards him at high speed. With a yelp, Daniel flew backwards as his starter collided with his stomach, winding him badly.

"That hurt…," he mumbled from on the ground. For a few moments, all he could do was fill his lungs with air. Squirtle popped out of his shell and looked at him apologetically, causing him to laugh and pat the blue Pokémon on his head.

"That's alright, Squirtle. Wasn't your fault," he said with a small smile before sitting up. Annoyingly, the Machop was nowhere to be found. With a groan, Daniel stood up, still holding Squirtle. Now that the adrenaline pumping through his veins was gone, he shivered as a gust of wind hit him.

"I wish that Machop was on our side of the lake. Then I could've put a shirt on at least," he said to Squirtle. The Pokémon looked up at him, seemingly confused as to what his Trainer was talking about. Daniel laughed again and began to walk slowly back towards the river, holding Squirtle close to his chest in an attempt to stay as warm as possible.

It didn't take long for them to arrive back at Moonstone River. Daniel could see that Chris and Maddie had since gotten out and were dressed back in their normal clothes on the opposite side he and Squirtle were on. Chris spotted him first and called out to him cupping his hands around his mouth as he did so.

"Hey, Daniel! Get back over here would ya?" Daniel waved over to him and jumped back in the lake to swim across to where his friends were. When he got back to their side, he climbed back out as Maddie threw a towel at him. With a grateful smile, he wrapped it around his body.

"I hope you didn't plan on catching that Machop without any Poké Balls," she teased, holding up his belt with a smirk. Daniel's eyes widened before he blushed slapped his forehead, causing both Chris and Maddie to laugh at him.

 **oOo**

Soon after, Daniel had also changed back into his clothes and the group continued onwards towards Cerulean City. Fortunately, there was a road that went around the mountain which allowed them to avoid having to navigate through the dark cave.

After a few hours, they had finally arrived on the eastern side of Mount Moon, putting them halfway to Cerulean City just as the sun begun to dip past the horizon.

"Well, I'm about ready to stop for the day," Maddie said as she dropped her backpack to the ground. The two male members of the group similarly agreed with their friend and unslung their own bags from their shoulders.

"Sounds good to me. This looks like a good spot to set up camp," Chris pointed out, motioning to the flat surface they'd found themselves on. Daniel had to agree with him. The terrain here was mostly grassy plains with a few hills speckled throughout the countryside.

"So, what's for dinner?" Daniel asked as he lay out their large picnic rug.

"Do we have any more of those cookies we got in Pewter City?" Maddie asked.

"Nope, you already ate the last one," Chris replied, folding his arms. Maddie looked offended.

"Me? _Daniel_ ate the last one!" she protested. Daniel frowned at her and shook his head.

"Nope. Those cookies had sultanas in them. I hate sultanas," the youngest member of the group argued.

"Aha! So, if it wasn't Daniel, then it must be you!" Chris exclaimed. The two of them continued to bicker, causing Daniel to tune out their argument. Chris and Maddie argued like a married couple; it was ridiculous. Why bother arguing about some lousy sultana cookies? They tasted horrible anyway.

Suddenly, something moving in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Daniel turned his head to look, he was greeted with the sight of the Machop from before standing on top of a nearby hill. It was staring intently at Daniel, as if challenging him to come after it. Daniel wasn't about to back down from the challenge.

"Guys, shut up! Look, it's the Machop!" he whispered, tapping his older friends on their shoulders. Chris and Maddie stopped bickering and looked at where Daniel was pointing.

"It's come back for a rematch!" he said excitedly. The rookie Trainer ran over to the Machop and checked his waist to make sure he had his Poké Ball belt on this time. Sure enough, it was.

"This time I'll capture you, Machop!" he declared as he threw Squirtle's Poké Ball. With a flash, the turtle Pokémon appeared, ready to go. Machop held its arm out and motioned for come at it. Once more, he was more than happy to oblige.

"Use Water Gun, Squirtle!" he called. With a determined cry, the ever-reliable turtle Pokémon launched his signature attack. The Machop made no attempt to dodge or evade the attack, instead crossing its arms across its face and taking the attack head on.

Nearby, Chris and Maddie were watching the battle. The two breeders were perplexed as to why Machop allowed itself to be hit.

"Do you think that Machop wants to look tough by not dodging Squirtle's attacks?" Maddie asked as the wild Pokémon was hit by another Water Gun. Chris hummed to himself in thought.

"I guess so. A lot of Fighting types like to show off, remember?" he asked, referencing a lesson he and Maddie attended at school once.

Back in the battle, Daniel had also worked out why Machop had not moved an inch.

"It's trying to test how powerful you are, Squirtle! Let's show it a Skull Bash!" Daniel called. Squirtle ran towards Machop with his head lowered, ready to drive it into his opponent. Machop was more than ready to counter, however. When Squirtle got close, it delivered a Karate Chop onto Squirtle's head, knocking the turtle Pokémon onto his underside. But before Daniel could think of a response, the Machop used Low Kick, which sent Squirtle skidding backwards away from it.

"Squirtle, don't give in! Get up and use Bubble Beam!" Daniel ordered. It was a long shot, but Daniel was hoping it would pay off. The three humans held their breaths as Squirtle stood up and attempted to use the so-far elusive move.

Unfortunately, it did not pay off. Squirtle opened his mouth and fired off the much weaker Bubble attack. Machop didn't even bother to shield itself with its arms, choosing to laugh at Squirtle and Daniel instead. Daniel sighed in frustration, but pushed their Bubble Beam block to the back of his mind.

"That's alright Squirtle! Let's swap to Water Gun!" he ordered. Squirtle performed the familiar attack, and Machop took it head on once more. Then, an idea popped into Daniel's head. The Machop obviously wanted to test its power against Squirtle, so it took every attack willingly. But it wasn't tiring out because it had the chance to rest quickly between attacks.

"Squirtle, sustain the Water Gun for as long as you can!" he ordered. Squirtle planted his feet slightly wider apart to help him maintain balance and continued to shoot water from his mouth.

Slowly but surely Machop began to be pushed back. Maddie and Chris began to cheer for Squirtle, who was visibly starting to struggle to keep pumping out water.

"Come on, Squirtle!" Daniel encouraged. Squirtle seemed to shift up a gear, and the stream of water seemed to expand in size. It proved too much for Machop, as the Superpower Pokémon was lifted off the ground and sent flying backwards. With a thud, it landed on the ground and skidded for a few meters, stunned.

Now was the time.

With a grunt, Daniel hurled an empty Poké Ball at the prone Pokémon. With a flash of red light, it was sucked inside. The Poké Ball began to shake and wobble on the ground, the button glowing a deep red. Daniel held his breath as the Poké Ball continued to move around, until finally, it stopped. A sharp _ping_ signified the capture was successful. A grin broke out on Daniel's face and he pumped his fist in celebration.

"We did it Squirtle!" he cried, running over to the tired Water type and picking him up in celebration. Maddie and Chris joined him, smiles on their faces.

"Great battling, Squirtle!" Maddie congratulated. Chris gave Daniel a thumbs up, and the rookie Trainer nodded in appreciation for his friends. Suddenly, a wave of fatigue washed over him, and he let out a satisfied sigh.

So far, his journey had been going great. Three Pokémon, and two friends-slash-travelling companions, and a Badge to top it off. The pieces had all seemed to fall into place. As the sun continued its descent, the young Trainer found himself staring at the orange sky, looking to the future with excited optimism.

 **oOo**

 **Next Time…**

 **Daniel, Chris and Maddie arrive in Cerulean City, ready to challenge its famous Gym for a Badge! Can Daniel win the highly sought-after Cascade Badge?**

► **TO BE CONTINUED….**

…

 **Hi all, and thanks for reading! Remember if you've enjoyed the story, or want to leave a suggestion or any criticism, leave a review! Also, check out the DeviantArt link in my profile. I've done a few illustrations on various scenes from the story so far. I'll be doing drawings that show particular parts of the story, so if you have a moment you've liked, be sure to suggest it to me! Until next time, have a great day!**


	11. A Shocking Encounter!

**Chapter 11 – A Shocking Encounter!**

 **Last Time…**

 **After capturing a Machop en-route to Cerulean, Daniel, Chris and Maddie have arrived in the seaside city, and the site of the second Gym! Now, the trio discuss strategies to defeat the Cerulean Gym, and earn a Cascade Badge!**

…

It was mid-morning when Daniel, Chris and Maddie finally arrived in Cerulean City. Like Viridian and Pewter City before it, Cerulean was a loud place, with people moving around everywhere. The buzz that Daniel quickly associated with large cities was present here too.

"So, you guys have any idea on how to beat the Gym?" Daniel asked as they rounded the corner of a city block on their way to the Pokémon Center. Next to him, Chris hummed in thought.

"Well, the battlefield in the Cerulean Gym is a pool with little platforms on it, so it'd be hard to battle with Machop," Chris pointed out. Daniel nodded in response, a slight frown on his face. It was unfortunate that he couldn't use his latest capture in this Gym, but there would be opportunities in the future.

"Squirtle would do well though," the rookie said as he fidgeted with the silver ring on his finger.

"Pidgey might be a good choice too, Daniel. Since she can fly, she can avoid all the Water attacks that the Gym Leader throws at her," added Maddie. Daniel nodded in agreement and the group continued to the Pokémon Center in a comfortable silence. Thanks to Maddie's map-reading skills, it didn't take them long to get there.

 **oOo**

After booking a room and eating a lunch at a nearby restaurant, the trio returned to their room to relax. After a game of rock, paper scissors, it was determined that Daniel would be the one to go downstairs to collect their Pokémon, whom had been left to the nurse for check-ups.

Once Daniel arrived downstairs, he noticed a group of people watching a news report on the Pokémon Center's television. Curious, he walked over and listened in. The news report appeared to be regarding an outbreak of Electric Pokémon at the nearby Power Plant. A reporter stood in front of a camera, delivering news about the outbreak.

" **The sudden surge in the numbers of Electric type Pokémon living around the Cerulean Power Plant continue to plague workers. It is believed that the recent shift towards solar power has contributed to the wild Pokémon finding their way into the Power Plant's electricity storage facilities to consume power. The Power Plant declined to comment on the issue."**

The reporter continued to talk for a few minutes, but the sound of the Pokémon Trainers talking amongst themselves drowned them out. Daniel frowned in thought. Maybe the plight of the Power Plant could work to his advantage. He was about to challenge a Water type Gym. If he could capture even one of these Electric types causing trouble for the Power Plant, it would make winning a Cascade Badge that much easier.

Satisfied with his idea, he quickly collected their Pokémon from the nurse and returned to their room, where Chris and Maddie were lounging around.

"Guys, I just heard something really cool on TV," he said, getting their attention. Both older Trainers turned their attention to him.

"What is it?"

"There's apparently an outbreak of Electric Pokémon at the Power Plant," said Daniel. "Since the Cerulean Gym uses Water types, I think it'd be a good idea for me to capture one." Chris and Maddie both sighed.

"Can we go later? We just got comfortable," asked Chris. Daniel looked at both of his older friends. Maddie was stretched out on one of the beds, and Chris was lying on the couch. Daniel pressed his lips together.

"Alright, we'll go after you guys have a nap," he said as he sat down on the floor and rested his back against the side of the couch. He may as well have a rest too.

 **oOo**

Daniel's eyes snapped open. How long had he been asleep? He glanced at the clock on the wall. The time read 5:35. Daniel stood up and rubbed his eyes. The curtains to their room had been left open and was bathed in brilliant orange light as a result.

"Guys, wake up," he said, shaking Chris as he did so. The older boys' eyes fluttered and opened slowly.

"Huh? Daniel?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"It's time to go to the Power Plant," said Daniel as he moved over to where Maddie was softly snoring. He shook her gently as well, and she stirred. Behind him, he heard the crack and pop of joints as Chris stood up.

"You sure you wanna go now? The sun's setting," the breeder pointed out, rubbing his blue eyes. Daniel tapped Maddie's shoulder again before turning around.

"Yeah, I do. There'll be more wild Pokémon there at night anyway," he replied. Behind him, Maddie awoke with a yawn.

"Why'd you have to go ahead and wake me up?" she complained, her eyes half open. Daniel sighed and repeated what he'd told Chris.

Soon, the three Trainers were ready for departure. The sun had continued its descent and was now half-gone by the time the group was outside of Cerulean City.

"You know, I wanted to at least spend one night in an actual bed," drawled Maddie as they trudged slowly along the road. Since they were heading east, the sun was behind them to the west. It cast long shadows in front of them.

"I'm sorry guys, but those wild Electric types won't be there forever. The Power Plant staff are trying to get rid of 'em you know," replied Daniel with a sheepish smile. Truthfully, he felt bad about dragging them out of Cerulean City on the same day they arrived. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"We know, don't worry," his female friend said with an understanding smile. Next to her, Chris also nodded.

"Yeah, we wouldn't let you go all by yourself."

Daniel's eyes sparkled in the fading daylight as he smiled at how fortunate he was. Despite not really knowing Chris and Maddie for that long, he felt close to them anyway. They were almost like the older siblings he'd never had.

 **oOo**

As the sun continued to set, the temperature dropped, forcing the group to put on their jackets. Fortunately, it was a clear night, which allowed light from the moon to illuminate their surroundings well enough to see. In the end, it took the group just under three hours to make it to the Power Plant. When Daniel saw the bright floodlights that lit up the premises, they knew they had arrived.

"This must be it," he said as they approached. The Power Plant was a large factory-looking building with a tall wire fence surrounding the perimeter.

"Well, I don't see any Electric Pokémon," said Maddie as she looked around. Next to her, Chris hummed.

"Why don't we walk all the way around and see if we can find any," he suggested. Maddie and Daniel agreed, and they all walked clockwise along the fence. It didn't take long before they heard the sound of crackling electricity.

"Guys, come on! That has to be them!" Daniel cried, taking off running, Chris and Maddie close behind. Sure enough, when they rounded the corner, there was a large group of Pokémon gathered around what appeared to be a hole in the fence.

"This must be how they get into the Power Plant," Daniel surmised. He grabbed a Poké Ball off his belt and held it at the ready. One of the wild Electric Pokémon noticed the humans standing a few feet away. With an angry zap, it floated towards the group, emitting sparks.

The Pokémon resembled a round metallic sphere about the size of Daniel's head. On either side, a horseshoe magnet protruded, like arms. The Pokémon had a single large eye in the middle of its 'head'. It was a Magnemite, and it looked angry, if the frown on it's face was anything to go by.

Daniel hurled the Poké Ball he was holding into the air. "Go, Machop!"

With a flash, the newest Pokémon on Daniel's growing team appeared. With a cocky smirk and a flex of his muscular arms, Machop dared Magnemite to do its worst.

The Electric and Steel type obliged with a massive Thunderbolt attack. Daniel, Chris and Maddie gaped as Machop was engulfed in a bright yellow flash of electricity that sent the Superpower Pokémon to his knees. With a shake of his head, Daniel snapped out of his daze.

"Machop, Karate Chop!" he ordered. Machop leapt to his feet and ran towards Magnemite, his right arm glowing with the power of the Fighting type move. But before Machop could make contact, Magnemite let off another sizzling Thunderbolt directly into its opponent. At point blank range, the attack was even more powerful than before, but Daniel was determined to not give up.

"Machop, get back!" he directed. Machop got to his feet and jumped back closer to where Daniel was standing. "Now, use Karate Chop on the ground!"

Daniel watched as Machop began to pound the ground with his Karate Chop. True to Daniel's idea, the rocky ground was broken up into smaller, more easily throwable projectiles. Daniel glanced at Magnemite. It appeared to be watching Machop cautiously, but it made no move to continue attacking. That was fine with him.

"Throw the rocks at Magnemite!" commanded Daniel. With a grunt, Machop began to hurl the rocks at Magnemite. Not many of them hit, but the ones that did seemed to annoy Magnemite rather than hurt it. Unfortunately, the rocks that Machop broke up were not unlimited. As soon as the projectiles ran out, Magnemite launched the biggest Thunder attack that Daniel had ever seen.

"Move, Machop!" he yelled, desperation in his voice. But Machop did not move. The Superpower Pokémon stayed stubbornly rooted to where he was standing, intending to take the attack full force. Time slowed down as Daniel watched the yellow electricity arc through the air and strike Machop. The Fighting Pokémon's muscles spasmed as the Thunder attack ran through his body, before collapsing on the ground in a smoking heap.

Daniel look at his downed Pokémon, a horrified expression on his face. He opened his mouth to say something, _anything,_ but no words would come. He didn't even notice as the Magnemite seemed to smirk at him before floating away. Behind Daniel, Chris and Maddie were also tongue tied. Neither of them knew what to say to the younger Trainer. Daniel's eyes teared up as he reached out with Machop's Poké Ball and recalled the unconscious Pokémon. Without a word, he took off running back towards Cerulean City.

"Daniel!" Maddie called as she and Chris gave chase. But try as they might, the younger Trainer was too fast, and they couldn't keep up.

"Daniel! Daniel! Come back!"

 **oOo**

The sound of his friends calling him echoed through the night, but Daniel did not stop. All he could focus on was placing one foot in front of the other.

 _Left, right, left, right._

He was cradling Machop's Poké Ball in his arms as he ran along the dirt path that was National Route Nine. The full moon shining overhead cast its gentle light on the road, and Daniel kept his eyes on it. He had failed his Machop badly, just like he had failed Squirtle and Pidgey back in Pewter City. Forrest's words after he'd lost his first Gym Battle came back to him.

" _Remember during the battle when your Pidgey was struggling? Just because it wasn't knocked out, doesn't mean it could continue."_

He'd claimed to have learned that lesson. But now, he'd repeated his mistake and continued battling with Machop even after the Fighting Pokémon had endured several of Magnemite's Electric type attacks.

He wasn't a good Trainer. He was…!

With a yelp, Daniel kicked a stone that was half buried in the ground. The unexpected roadblock caused him to lose balance, and he toppled forward, letting go of Machop's Poké Ball as he did so. With a pained gasp, he came down hard on his front. His forearms, which had been used to brace his fall, had felt the full brunt of the rocky ground, and were now scratched raw. In the moonlight, Daniel could see that they were definitely bleeding. His top lip quivering, he gently touched his left arm with his right hand. When he removed his fingers, they were covered in blood and dirt and gravel. He let out a pained sob and pressed his arms to his stomach. For a few minutes he sat hunched over in pain, his head bowed. The tears falling from his eyes landed on his arms, causing them to sting, but he didn't care.

He wasn't a good Trainer. He was useless.

Eventually, he looked up and scanned the ground around him. A few meters away, Machop's Poké Ball lay on the rocky ground. Part of the red paint on the top half of the ball was scratched away, leaving the raw grey metal exposed. With a groan, Daniel collected himself and hauled himself to his feet. He forced himself to pick up Machop's Poké Ball. His arms stung as he moved them, but he ignored that. Right now, Machop was in a bad way, and it was his responsibility to take care of him.

So, he set off once more.

 **oOo**

Nurse Joy had seen plenty of things that weren't for the faint of heart. It came with the job of running a Pokémon Center. Unfortunately, many Trainers weren't careful with either themselves or their Pokémon. However, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't more than a little surprised to see one such Trainer covered in blood banging on the glass doors of the Pokémon Center at half past two in the morning. Joy quickly closed the game she was playing on her computer and unlocked the doors.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" she exclaimed, her eyebrows knitted together in concern. She looked at the Trainer up and down. His clothes were covered in dust and blood, especially his shirt. His hair was brown and stuck up like an Arcanine's mane. But his face haunted the nurse. It was covered in dirt and sweat, but all she noticed was the tears. It reminded her just how young some Pokémon Trainers were. Too young. The Trainer must have noticed her gawking at him, because he shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm fine… please just help my Machop," the boy whispered, holding out a Poké Ball. Nurse Joy tore her attention from the Trainer and looked at the Poké Ball. It also seemed to be in bad shape. Some of the red paint on the top was gone, and there were small dents in the metal. What had happened?

Then, she remembered her training. She gently took the Poké Ball from the boy and then guided him to one of the couches. He didn't resist when she pushed his shoulder into the soft cushion.

"I'll only be a moment, alright? Just wait right here."

 **oOo**

Daniel merely nodded as the nurse took his Machop away. True to her word, she returned soon after with a first aid kit.

"You've had a rough night, Daniel. But your Machop will be just fine. He's resting in the recovery room," she said. Daniel nodded and winced. He didn't bother asking how she found out his name. Probably with Machop's Poké Ball or something. Right now, his arms still stung. The nurse smiled sadly and sat down next to him, opening her first aid kit. She pulled out rubbing alcohol and cotton balls.

"This is going to hurt, but I need to clean your arms. They're covered in dirt and they'll get infected if I don't," she explained. Daniel held out his arms and she rubbed some of the alcohol on them. If they stung before, they were now on fire. But he refused to cry out in front of the nurse. Instead, he gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. While the nurse was cleaning his cuts, she noticed the silver ring on his right ring finger.

"That's a nice ring," she said, trying to make conversation. Daniel opened his eyes and looked at the ring. It glinted under the lights of the Pokémon Center.

"I got it from an old woman in Viridian City," he said through gritted teeth. The nurse hummed in response but didn't say anymore.

It seemed to last an eternity, but finally, both of his arms were clean and bandaged.

"There you are," she said with a smile as she packed the medical supplies back into the kit. Daniel bowed his head at the nurse.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," he said softly. The nurse nodded and told him she was happy to help, and that he should have a shower and get some sleep. Daniel thanked her again and stood to go back to his room. As he walked away, the nurse called to him.

"I'll have to change your bandages every evening for the next few days, alright?" Daniel nodded at her and thanked her again.

"I hope Chris and Maddie are alright," he mumbled to himself. Yet another thing he'd done wrong. Leaving his friends on their own in the middle of the night. A wave of guilt washed over him. What was he thinking when he registered with the Indigo League?

He was on autopilot as he stripped off his dirty clothes and stood under the hot water of the shower.

The next day, he wouldn't even remember climbing into bed.

 **oOo**

 **Next time…**

 **Daniel struggles to come to terms with what has happened, as his father Ben closes in…**

► **TO BE CONTINUED….**

…

 **Hi everyone, thanks for reading! Remember, I've got a DeviantArt account that you can find in my profile! If you've enjoyed the story so far, consider leaving a review! With that said, see you next time!**


	12. Cerulean City Blues

**Chapter 12 – Cerulean City Blues**

 **Last time…**

 **A gross error in judgement has resulted in both Daniel and his Machop suffering bad injuries. Now, the young Trainer must come to terms with what has happened, and either rise above it, or give in.**

…

Daniel didn't know when Chris and Maddie got back to the Pokémon Center. All he knew is that they weren't there, and then they were. The door of their room being opened woke him up from an uneasy slumber. He opened his eyes and looked at the window. Though the curtains were drawn, there was no trace of light on the other side. Clearly, it was still night-time.

"Daniel? Are you awake?" Chris whispered.

"Yeah," he replied softly, still lying in bed. There was a gasp, and suddenly Maddie was leaning over him. Even in the darkness, he could make out concerned expressions on their face.

"Are you okay? The nurse told us everything!" she exclaimed. Soon, Chris was also at her side, a worried expression on his face too.

"I'm fine," he mumbled. "I'm sorry for running away."

"Don't worry about that," replied Chris. "But you shouldn't do that again. What if you'd hurt yourself worse? You could've broken something!" he admonished. Daniel slumped his head back against the pillow, avoided his friends' gazes.

"I know, I'm sorry," he apologised again.

"We're just glad you're alright," said Maddie with a sad looking smile. But her words of reassurance fell on deaf ears. Daniel was already asleep.

 **oOo**

The sound of movement woke Daniel up from his deep slumber. Through his eyelids, he could see that the room was now filled with light. With a groan, he opened his eyes just a crack. Immediately, he was met with the sight of his two friends bustling around the room. Chris appeared to be carrying a basket filled with dirty clothes, and Maddie was doing her best to sweep up what appeared to be dirt on the floor. He groaned again as he sat up.

"Hey, what're you guys doing?" he asked, shielding his eyes with one of his bandaged arms.

"Oh, just some cleaning. We fell behind on our laundry," replied Chris, stopping in front of Daniel's bed and holding up the maroon shirt he'd been wearing the previous night. The garment was stained with dirt, and dark splotches Daniel assumed was blood. His eyes widened.

"You guys aren't cleaning up after me, are you? I'll handle that stuff!" he protested, jumping out of bed. Chris raised his eyebrows at the younger Trainer, who was wearing nothing but underwear. Unfortunately, jumping out of bed so fast agitated his bandaged arms, and he doubled over in pain. Chris put down the laundry basket and rushed over to Daniel, Maddie close behind.

"Hey, are you alright?" Chris asked, a concerned frown on his face. Daniel took a deep breath and straightened up. He tightened his lips and nodded.

"Yeah, just moved a little too fast, is all. I'm fine," he said, walking over to the laundry basket and moving to pick it up. But Chris saw what he was doing and beat him to it.

"Nope, we'll take care of that. Its Saturday, go watch some cartoons or something," Chris suggested, picking up the remote for the room's television and turning it on, before walking out of the room. Going to the laundry room most likely. The sound of Maddie laughing echoed through their room. Daniel huffed and switched off the television.

"I'm gonna go for a walk," he called to Maddie, before he threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt and stepped out of their room, making his way to the lobby. There were a few people hanging around, but it wasn't very busy. Nurse Joy noticed his footsteps and looked up from her computer.

"Daniel! Are you feeling alright?" she asked, standing up from her desk and walking over to him.

"I'm feeling fine, thank you. I was just wondering if I could see Machop?" he asked, his chest tightening. The nurse nodded and smiled.

"Of course you can! Just follow me," she said, motioning for Daniel to do just that. She led him behind a door and through the back corridors of the Pokémon Center. The young Trainer looked at his reflection through the glass windows of various recovery rooms. He had dark bags under his eyes and his hair looked like a birds nest.

He was still running his fingers through his messy hair when they arrived at Machop's room. Daniel could see the Superpower Pokémon lying on the room's bed. He appeared to be asleep.

"Your Machop was suffering a bad paralysis but has since recovered overnight. Now it's just sleeping," the nurse informed him with a smile. Daniel tried to return the gesture, but found he couldn't. Nurse Joy noticed this and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I was talking to your Machop earlier this morning when I went to check up on it. I promise you there's no hard feelings towards you," she assured him, opening the door and letting Daniel into the room. Machop was a light sleeper, and opened his eyes when the door squeaked on its hinges. Daniel slowly walked up to the bed, a regretful frown on his face.

"Hey, Machop. How're you feeling?" he asked. For a moment, Machop stared into his Trainer's eyes, his face expressionless. But thankfully, he smiled and gave Daniel a thumbs up. Daniel felt the weight in his stomach vanish, and he sighed in relief.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," he said with a small smile. Then, he held up his bandaged arms. "You aren't the only one who took a beating last night, you know. Guess that'll teach me to look where I'm going, huh?" Machop began to laugh, and despite himself, Daniel joined in.

"I gotta know though, Machop. How come you don't like dodging attacks?" the Trainer asked. Machop began to speak to him in his own language. Daniel couldn't quite decipher every word, but he got the general gist of what Machop was saying. The answer he got was along the lines of what he expected.

"You think it's cowardly?" he confirmed, just to be sure. Machop nodded. Daniel pressed his lips together in thought. He wouldn't dwell on it right now, but he'd have to think about solving the issue later.

Daniel stayed with Machop for a little while longer, but eventually was shooed out of the room by the nurse, who wanted to perform another check-up on him to check for nerve damage caused by 'excessive exposure to electricity'. With a sigh, he returned to their room, where Chris and Maddie were now relaxing on the couch watching cartoons. Daniel raised an eyebrow at their choice of channel, but neither of them seemed to care. The youngest member of the group sat down at the small table and let his eyes wonder while his older friends watched the children's programs. He stared at the clock on the wall, then the small pot of flowers in the middle of the table, a rip in the arm of the couch, and then a pebble stuck in the sole of Chris's shoe. The silence became deafening.

"Do you guys still think I'm a good Trainer?" he blurted without thinking. Both Chris and Maddie turned to look at him with odd expressions.

"What?" asked Chris. Daniel felt a cold sweat on the back of his neck, but it was too late to go back now.

"Well, 'cos of last night. You know, Machop getting hurt from that Magnemite, and then me running back here and leaving you guys alone in the dark," he elaborated. His heart rate skyrocketed as he thought about what they might say in response.

"Oh, Daniel. Of course we still think you're a good Trainer," said Maddie with a smile. Chris nodded.

"Maddie's right. You showed a so much concern for Machop that you ran all the way back here in the middle of the night with torn up arms. Would a bad Trainer do that?" he asked. Daniel shook his head and looked down, his brown bangs covering his eyes.

"A good Trainer wouldn't have let that happen in the first place…" he mumbled, staring at his bandaged arms, which were folded on top of the table. He heard a rustling sound, and saw both Chris and Maddie walk over to him. They both stood behind his chair.

"Hey man, you're still new at this. You can't expect yourself to be perfect right away," said Chris.

"Mhm! And plus, you're still really young. Look at Chris and I, we're both fourteen and only just now starting to travel," added Maddie. Daniel thought that was an unfair comparison, but he didn't have the energy to push the issue.

"I might go for a walk or something. Maybe check out Cerulean City," said Daniel, standing up and brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"You'll be alright on your own?" Chris asked. Daniel nodded in response.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Shouldn't be too long."

 **oOo**

Cerulean City was said to have a "mysterious, blue aura" surrounding it. Daniel didn't quite understand what that could mean, but he was feeling a little blue. He huffed to himself as he walked past one such sign describing said aura around the city. Probably intended for tourists. He walked aimlessly long the city blocks, his eyes trained firmly on the pavement, his hands fiddling with his silver ring. It was probably his eyes playing tricks on him, but the normally reflective surface seemed to have lost some of its sheen.

He didn't know how long he wondered the city. After a while, the different streets started to blend together until it all looked the same to him. Then, his foot bumped into something. Thinking it was a person, he looked up to apologise, but there was no person. He'd collided with a sign. He'd read the words on it without thinking.

 **Nugget Bridge.**

Despite himself, he smiled at the unusual name. There was more written on the sign, and he read that too.

 **Voted the most inspiring place in the Kanto Region in 2006, Nugget Bridge is said to be the place where dreams start for both the locals of Cerulean City and visitors from far away. It is named for the unique gold paint that covers it. It isn't known exactly when Nugget Bridge was built, but it is generally accepted that it was constructed by the kingdom that was present in the land that is now known as Cerulean City some thousand years ago.**

That was interesting. Daniel looked past the sign at the bridge itself. It certainly looked dated, being made up of cobblestones and large wooden panels. But most striking was the vibrant gold hue that coloured the bridge. Nugget Bridge crossed a small estuary where the ocean and a river connected. Shrugging to himself, Daniel stepped onto the golden bridge and began to walk across it.

Almost immediately, visions filled his head. Visions of the months leading up to his tenth birthday, and the emotions he'd felt during that part of his life.

The excitement he'd felt when Indigo League representatives had visited his school to explain the life of a Pokémon Trainer to his class in preparation for their first year being of age to own Pokémon.

The crushing disappointment when his parents had told him that they didn't want him to register with the Indigo League.

The growing sense of dread in his stomach as the end of last year drew closer and closer.

Pretending to be nervous about which of the three starter Pokémon to choose.

And the bittersweet feeling he'd had when he'd stepped out of Pallet Town with a Squirtle in tow. The nervous excitement and guilt he'd felt at the same time as his hometown got further and further away.

The visions cleared away as he found himself standing in the middle of the bridge, staring out at the ocean. The sun was halfway down, and its brilliant orange light reflected off the sea, bathing it and everything else in a fantastic hue. In short, it was the most glorious sight Daniel had ever seen. The sound of the ocean waves crashing against the shore washed away the tightness in his chest in the same way that it washed away the sand on the beach.

Daniel understood.

He couldn't give up now. His parents had said he wasn't ready to train Pokémon or experience the world on his own. He refused to prove them right by quitting after a setback. He would never prove them right.

He lost himself in the magnificent view of the setting sun over the ocean, his determination renewed. Like the beach that was constantly smoothed by the ocean, his doubts were swept away.

 **oOo**

 **Meanwhile…**

Ben was sitting in his car in the parking lot of the Pewter City Pokémon Center, cursing the roundabout way the highway for cars was built in Kanto. In order to preserve traditional travel routes taken by Pokémon Trainers for nearly a hundred years, the national highway was a disjointed, indirect mess. What would normally take a few days to walk took several to drive.

With a grunt, he got out of his car and walked into the building. One of those identical clone nurses was standing at the main desk. Ben remembered during the mid '80s when the staff of Pokémon Centers became identical looking women nearly overnight. It had unsettled him then, and it still did now. He walked up to her and she looked up from the computer she was typing away at and gave him a smile. He tried to return the gesture, but it came out more as a grimace.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for information about a Trainer named Daniel Robertson. I'm his father," he said, showing her his ID and a small photograph of both him and his son, taken on an outdoor camping trip the previous year. They were both grinning widely into the camera. The nurse took the photo from him and smiled at it before handing it back.

"Yes, I remember a Trainer called Daniel. He was here with his friends trying to win a Boulder Badge about a week ago. On his second attempt, he beat Forrest and won the Badge. After that he said he was headed to Cerulean City," she recalled, tapping her chin in thought. Ben was doing some thinking of his own. So, Daniel had made friends on his travels. Probably other kids his age leaving Pallet Town as well.

"Can you tell me what his friends look like?" he asked. The nurse tapped her chin again as she tried to remember Daniel's friends' appearances.

"Hm, well one is a boy and the other a girl, both older than him. Their names were…. Chris and Maddie, I believe. Chris had black hair and Maddie had hair that was sort of reddish brown," she answered.

"Thanks for your help," he said with a nod, before turning and exiting the Pokémon Center. The sun was setting, and he was too tired to do anymore driving, so he decided to stay in Pewter City for the night. He got back into his car and reached into the glovebox for his guidebook. It was a few years old, but new enough to hopefully help him find a cheap hotel for the night. He couldn't stay at the Pokémon Center due to no longer being a travelling Trainer anymore.

He rummaged around in the compartment for a few seconds in search of the elusive book. Soon, he got impatient and began to brush items aside harder than he should have, causing a flat metal case to fall out of the glovebox onto the floor of the car. With a pop, the case opened. Eight metal objects tumbled out of the case and spread themselves across the carpeted floor of the passenger side of the car. With a groan, Ben got out of his car and walked around to the other side. He opened the passenger door and bent down to collect the Badges.

They were his Kantonian set, earned on his very first year as a Trainer. His wife wasn't fond of seeing his 'Trainer stuff' around the house after yet another argument with Daniel over becoming a Pokémon Trainer, so he'd stuffed all his Badges and other awards in his car to keep them out of sight. What once had been something that brought their small family together had become a source of pain for them all.

One by one he picked them up and looked at them, remembering the struggles he'd endured to earn each one. He was still missing one, his Boulder Badge. It didn't seem to be on the floor, so he felt around under the seat. Sure enough, the Badge was under there, along with the guidebook he had been searching for. He pulled them both out and stared at them. In one hand, the Badge that he and his son now had in common. In the other, a guidebook that would help him track down Daniel and put a stop to his son's misguided efforts. He dropped the book on the car seat and looked at the set of Badges.

Yes, he remembered earning these years ago. He placed the Boulder Badge back into its case, completing the set. The Badges sat in two rows of four on a strip of black padding with the words **League Badges, 1978** printed underneath the second row. Since the League changed the designs of the Badges very slightly each year, they were unique to 1978. With a sigh, Ben closed the case and put it back in the glovebox. He picked up the guidebook and walked back around to the driver's side. He tried to read the guidebook, but his mind kept wondering.

He thought back to his discussion with Samuel Oak.

" _Yes. I received an email from Forrest Harrison, the current Pewter Gym Leader. He attached a video of the match captured by the Gym security cameras. Daniel is already an impressive battler. I can forward the email to you if you'd like."_

He hadn't watched the video yet. He pulled out his phone and checked his emails. Sure enough, the Professor had sent him the video footage as promised.

Ben began to watch. And, if he was being honest to himself, he liked what he saw.

 **oOo**

 **Next time…**

 **With his confidence renewed, Daniel prepares to resume his training! But just as the son loses his doubts, his father gains them! Their meeting grows ever closer, so stay tuned!**

► **TO BE CONTINUED….**

…

 **Hi everyone! Thanks for waiting for this chapter! And more importantly, thank you so much for the readers who left reviews! For the reviewer who left character profiles, I'll be sure to incorporate them into the story somewhere in the future! To everyone else, I hope you're enjoying the journey so far! I must apologise for the lack of 'plot progression', but I tried to make up for it by including a scene with Ben Robertson. I really enjoy throwing in his thoughts on certain things that have changed since his own Pokémon journey, such as the identical nurses that run Pokémon Centers. Anyway, I hope you all have a great day!**


	13. An Electrifying Finish!

**Chapter 13 – An Electrifying Finish!**

 **Last time…**

 **Daniel regains his drive and determination after finding himself on Nugget Bridge! Now, the young Trainer focuses on training his Pokémon to overcome what could be his greatest challenge yet; the rogue Magnemite at the Power Plant!**

…

"Now, Machop, dodge!" Daniel ordered as Squirtle's Water Gun came hurtling towards him. Machop seemed to hesitate for a brief second, before leaping out of the way of the attack. Unfortunately, the hesitation cost him, as the stream of water clipped his foot, sending him spinning through the air awkwardly. Daniel wasn't put off though. He held up his hand towards Squirtle to signal the Water type to stop and walked over to Machop.

"That's great Machop, you're doing really well," he praised. "Soon you'll be dodging everything easily." Machop beamed under the praise and gave Daniel a thumbs up, which the Trainer returned. Suddenly, Maddie's voice could be heard.

"Hey you guys! I'm back with lunch!" she called, as she walked towards them carrying three boxes of pizza. Chris was right behind her with a bag of Pokémon food and some bowls. Daniel grinned and told his Pokémon to take a break. They had been training at the Cerulean City Pokémon Center's battlefields all morning and had worked up an appetite. Maddie placed the pizzas on a nearby table as Chris distributed bowls of feed to all the Pokémon. While Squirtle, Machop and Pidgey were practicing their moves, Clefairy and Growlithe had been content to lay in the summer sun. Soon enough, both the humans and Pokémon were happily eating away.

"So, how's Machop going with his dodging training?" Chris asked as he shovelled another slice of pizza into his mouth. Daniel finished chewing and nodded happily.

"Yeah, he's going great. He still hesitates a little, but I think we're making really good progress. It's a hard habit to break," he replied.

"Well, he's a pretty headstrong Pokémon," added Maddie. "I'm surprised you've gotten as far as you have today." Daniel nodded again and the group drifted into a comfortable silence.

Daniel thought back to last night, when he had been at Nugget Bridge. The golden bridge had a near mystical power, rejuvenating his desire and enthusiasm to the point where had barely slept that night. Maddie and Chris had been visibly shocked at his sudden change in attitude, but happy nonetheless.

"Hey, Daniel? How's Squirtle's Bubble Beam coming along?" asked Maddie. The question drew Daniel's thoughts away from his experience at the bridge and back to the present.

"Well, we're still trying to work it out," he replied. "I'm hoping it'll be ready for the Cerulean Gym. But I'm not too worried, 'cos I should have Magnemite by then." Both Chris and Maddie choked on their food, causing Daniel's eyes to widen. He watched as they struggled to remove the blockages in their throats. Finally, after a few healthy swigs from his drink, Chris managed to speak.

"What?! You're planning on going _back_ to the Power Plant?! To catch that Magnemite?!" he demanded. Daniel nodded slowly.

"Of course, I still need an Electric Pokémon to help beat the Water types," he replied with a frown. This time, it was Maddie who spoke up.

"Did you forget what happened last time?" she asked with a concerned look. Her eyes shifted to Daniel's bandaged arms, something the younger Trainer didn't miss. He gave them a determined smile, however.

"Don't worry, I've learned my lesson this time. I won't rush into a situation like that again. That's why Machop and I have been training so hard to learn how to dodge; to deal with Magnemite's Electric attacks," he explained. Chris and Maddie shared a look. They seemed to do that a lot.

"Well, I hope you know what you're doing," said Maddie. She didn't sound confident.

 **oOo**

Daniel and his Pokémon trained together for the remainder of the day. By the time the summer sun disappeared under the horizon, Machop had almost completely lost his aversion to dodging incoming attacks.

Now, Daniel lay on his back, staring at the dark ceiling of their shared room. Chris and Maddie had already fallen asleep, and the sounds of their soft breathing filled the room. Unlike his older friends, sleep seemed to evade Daniel. Probably due to whatever medicine Nurse Joy had sprayed on his arms when she changed the bandages that night. The two limbs stung as the spray seeped into his torn-up skin. But the discomfort wasn't the biggest thing on his mind.

He couldn't stop thinking about returning to the Power Plant and sticking it to that Magnemite. The group had decided that they would return to the Power Plant during the next evening in order for Daniel to attempt to capture the Magnemite.

While he was excited, doubt also tugged at him. Daniel had reviewed the battle in his mind several times and had always come to the same conclusion; Machop being unwilling to dodge had been the cause of their loss. That wasn't to blame the Pokémon, however. No, the fault was his due to his own lack of foresight in addressing the issue. He had known Machop did not like to evade attacks and had still sent him out to battle before training the behaviour out of the Fighting Pokémon. Accepting that the fault was his wasn't easy, but he had to do so anyway if he wanted to improve.

Finally, after what felt like hours, fatigue overtook Daniel, and he slept.

 **oOo**

Sunlight bled through the gaps in the closed curtains. It flickered across Daniel's eyelids, waking him. He sat up and stretched, enjoying the way his shoulders cracked and popped. Today was the day that Magnemite would be his, he could feel it. He glanced at the clock on the wall. It was ten-thirty in the morning. Far later than the group would usually wake up, but Daniel figured they had all earned the sleep in.

Daniel looked towards Chris and Maddie. Both of his friends were still asleep, leaving the shower free for him.

Once he was done, he emerged from the bathroom, filling their room with hot steam as he did so.

"You know, it's a good thing we don't pay for the water bill," mumbled Chris as he fanned his hand in front of his face, trying to disperse the steam. Daniel merely rolled his eyes good naturedly and allowed his friends to get ready for the day.

Finally, after a rushed trip to the mall to purchase food for the trip, the group was ready to leave Cerulean by mid-afternoon. Because Maddie had insisted they explore Cerulean Mall, it took a while to actually get out of the city, but Daniel didn't mind. Thanks to the TV news, they knew the Electric Pokémon only appeared at the Power Plant during the night, after all the workers went home. Unfortunately, Cerulean Mall was a let down compared to the one in Viridian City. Daniel hadn't come across any antique stores with vintage Pokémon League memorabilia, and certainly no cranky old women handing out silver rings.

The journey to the Power Plant was completed in mostly silence, but with a noticeable tension in the air. There was a feeling of excitement to the group that almost sparked like the Electric type Pokémon they would soon be hunting. A cool north-westerly breeze blew across them from the ocean, a welcome relief from the early year Kantonian summer.

Daniel's chest was tight in anticipation when they arrived at the Power Plant just as the orange sun dipped fully below the horizon, leaving only a faint remnant of its light. The group chose to set up their camp on top of a hill overlooking the same hole in the fence. The hill was far enough away that the darkness would cover their presence, but close enough that it would be easy to identify which wild Pokémon were which.

They watched as the sun completely disappeared over the horizon and the bright floodlights illuminated the Power Plant. As the daylight gradually vanished, wild Pokémon began to emerge from the surrounding underbrush and gather around the fence, no doubt with the purpose of entering the Power Plant and consuming the electricity stored within. There were all kinds of Electric Pokémon present, from Voltorb to the various stages of the Raichu line, and even Pokémon the group had never seen before. Daniel, Chris and Maddie kept their eyes peeled for any sign of Magnemite, but the dual Electric and Steel type did not show right away. It was almost as if it knew an epic showdown was to ensue, and thus wanted to arrive fashionably late.

The minutes turned to hours, but time seemed to crawl impossibly slow. Daniel had been fidgeting from where he was waiting for ages. He'd already paced their campsite more times than he'd care to count, and he thought he'd rubbed the skin under his ring raw from the amount of times it'd been twisted around his finger.

The moon was high in the sky when, _finally_ , he caught a glimpse of a shiny spherical metallic object. It was Magnemite. The Magnet Pokémon was amongst the growing crowd of wild Electric types, and it seemed to be directing the movement of Pokémon through the fence into the Power Plant. Whenever another Pokémon tried to push through the crowd to get to the hole in the fence, Magnemite would zip over and, quite forcibly, put the offender back in their place.

"You guys see that?" he asked his friends, pointing out Magnemite stopping a wild Pichu from entering the Power Plant by shoving it away with its body. "Magnemite looks like its controlling which Pokémon get in."

"Either it's the leader of the wild Pokémon, or it's a bully," replied Maddie, the moonlight illuminating her face with its pale light. Daniel could see her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Maybe it's both," surmised Chris, with a thoughtful expression. "Wild Pokémon tend to form hierarchical packs. And we know Magnemite is pretty powerful. It tells the others what to do 'cos it _can_."

Daniel hummed to himself in thought. He already knew Magnemite had a nasty Thunder attack. It made sense that it had risen to the top of the local food chain. It would be a perfect capture for his team, if he could defeat it.

"Well, I'm gonna capture it. If Magnemite wants to be in charge of other Pokémon, I'll challenge it in front of all those other ones, and make it prove it's the real deal!" he declared, standing up and running down the hill towards the fence, Maddie and Chris hot on his tail.

Once he arrived, he stood tall with clenched fists in what he hoped was an impressive stance. All of the wild Electric types, sans Magnemite, became visibly nervous and jittery upon seeing three humans, but they did not flee.

"Magnemite, I challenge you in front of all these Pokémon to prove your strength by battling against me!" he declared, pulling a Poké Ball off his belt and holding it towards the Steel and Electric type. Daniel observed the other wild Pokémon's reactions to his announcement. To his satisfaction, they all turned their eyes expectantly towards Magnemite. The Magnet Pokémon narrowed its single eye and sparked threateningly, a sign that it had accepted the challenge. The wild Pokémon all moved away to give Magnemite and its challenger room.

Daniel began to shake in anticipation as he threw Machop's Poké Ball. Earlier, he'd questioned himself about utilising the Fighting type, but he'd still concluded that Machop was the best choice, since both of his other Pokémon, Squirtle and Pidgey, would be disadvantaged by their type matchup against an Electric Pokémon.

With a flash of white light, Machop appeared. The Superpower Pokémon glared at Magnemite and flexed his muscles, ready to do battle against his foe once more. Daniel would waste no time and pull no punches.

"Let's do it, Machop! Karate Chop!" he commanded. Machop grunted and leapt towards Magnemite, fuelled by his determination to even the score. As Machop was closing in on Magnemite, the Steel and Electric Pokémon let off one of its Thunder attacks. Both Daniel and Machop were ready.

"Dodge right!" Daniel ordered. But he didn't really need to, as Machop was already moving to avoid the attack. Without a missing a beat, Machop stepped to the right and continued to close the ground on Magnemite. Once he arrived, the Fighting type delivered a super effective Karate Chop, sending Magnemite spinning backwards and causing Daniel to grin in triumph. They were already doing better than last time! He watched Magnemite carefully. Though it didn't have any facial features, it gave off an air of annoyance as it charged up another Thunder attack. Once more, Daniel ordered Machop to dodge, and once more his command was followed perfectly.

"Keep up the pressure, Machop! Karate Chop again!"

In a manoeuvre that looked almost identical to the previous, Machop charged at Magnemite, avoided the ensuing Thunder, and struck it with the super effective move. Daniel was starting to feel good about this battle. He'd discussed their first attempt to catch Magnemite with Chris and Maddie on their way back to the Power Plant, and they'd noticed something they hadn't seen previously. While Magnemite's Electric attacks were very powerful, it was slow to actually use them. Magnemite clearly preferred to do as much damage as possible with each move, so it took the time to charge up before firing. That few seconds of charging gave a battler with a sharp eye enough time to react accordingly.

Of course, it couldn't be that easy. As Machop got close to Magnemite again, the Magnet Pokémon used a new attack he hadn't seen before. Bright yellow electricity sparked and crackled in all directions out from Magnemite, giving Machop no chance to dodge. With a grunt, the Superpower Pokémon took the Electric attack. A stray bolt came very close to Daniel, causing the hair on his head to stand up wildly.

"What was that?" he mumbled under his breath. Magnemite was full of surprises, it seemed. Daniel glanced at it with a frown. Despite it having no mouth, it seemed to be smirking at him. He wasn't about to let a small setback stop him though. He pulled his Pokédex out of his pocket and tossed it towards Chris and Maddie. One of them caught it, but he wasn't looking anymore.

"Look up that move for me!" he asked, his attention back on the battle in front of him.

"Don't give up, Machop! Push through it and use Karate Chop!" Machop rushed at Magnemite again, the latter of whom was happy to use the move again. It hit Machop, but the Fighting type did not halt his momentum. Machop was able to close the distance and strike Magnemite once again with the powerful attack.

Daniel was vaguely aware of Chris and Maddie quietly arguing with each other behind him as they fiddled with his Pokédex. Finally, Maddie called out to him.

"It's Discharge!" she cried. Daniel nodded to himself, his eyes still on Magnemite. It was starting to look a bit battered now, small dents dotted around its metallic body. Daniel sensed that the battle could be coming to an end soon. He glanced at Machop to see how his Pokémon was faring. He had taken the Discharge at close range twice and was looking a little worse for wear. That Magnemite was _powerful._ Both Machop and Magnemite were staring at each other now, happy to get a few moments of rest before the battle heated up again. The other wild Pokémon watching were beginning to get a little restless as well.

It was time to end this battle.

"Machop, Brick Break!" he yelled, willing the Superpower Pokémon on. Machop charged towards Magnemite with his arm raised. As expected, Magnemite lashed out with another Discharge attack, which struck Machop head on. The Fighting type faltered for a second and fell to one knee. Magnemite did not stop the attack, instead choosing to sustain it. Bright yellow electricity crackled through the air as Machop was subjected to the full power of Discharge.

"Come on Machop! I know you can do it!" Daniel shouted, his heart hammering in his chest. With an almighty roar, Machop got to his feet and leapt towards Magnemite. The Steel and Electric type did not stand a chance as Brick Break crashed into it, sending it directly down into the ground.

Now was the moment!

Daniel pulled an empty Poké Ball from his belt and hurled it through the air as hard as he could. The ball sailed towards the downed Magnemite and struck it with a metallic _clang_. With a flash of red light, it was sucked inside. Like all the previous times, the Poké Ball began to shake and wobble as it attempted to capture the Pokémon inside. And like all previous times, it gave a sharp _click_ and was still.

A grin broke out on Daniel's face, and he ran over to Machop and picked him up. They had suffered pain and humiliation at the hands of Magnemite, but they had not given up. And now, they had triumphed.

"I'm so proud of you!" he said, embracing the Fighting type. Then, he placed his Pokémon back on the ground with a pat on the head.

Daniel walked over to the Poké Ball that now contained Magnemite and picked it up. It was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Chris and Maddie rushed up to him and embraced him in a group hug. The wind was knocked out of him, but he didn't care. Machop joined in on the action, jumping up and hanging onto Daniel's shoulders as the three Trainers jumped around in celebration.

"We're so proud of you!" Maddie cheered as she ruffled his hair. Chris slapped him on the back and gave him a thumbs up.

"I couldn't have done it without you guys!" he replied with a grin. The now leaderless wild Pokémon began to scatter around the place, but that went unnoticed to the elated trio of Trainers. Right now, they were all on cloud nine.

 **oOo**

 **Next time…**

 **Daniel, with his new Magnemite, challenges the Cerulean City Gym and its famous Water types! Against the number one ranked Kantonian Gym, how will he fare? Stay tuned!**

► **TO BE CONTINUED….**

…

 **Hi all! Thanks for waiting for the latest chapter, I hope you enjoyed. Next time, we're off to meet Misty, the Cerulean Gym Leader. Obviously, Misty is a fan favourite for appearing in the TV show all those years ago, so I hope I do a grown-up version of her justice, while also keeping to her character! For all the new followers, welcome to the story! I hope you all stick around for the ride! I've also got some new artwork I'll be uploading along with this chapter onto my DeviantArt, ExpandedVFL, so check that it if you want. At the very least, it'll show you what the characters look like. Again, if you'd like me to draw a certain scene, just let me know! See you next time!**


	14. Face-Off at the Cerulean Gym!

**Chapter 14 – Face-off at the Cerulean Gym!**

 **Last time…**

 **Daniel has triumphed over the wild Magnemite and added the Steel and Electric type to his team! Now, he prepares to face the Cerulean Gym, known to many as the toughest Gym in the Kanto Region!**

…

"So, _this_ is the Magnemite that caused so much trouble!" Nurse Joy said with a wink as she polished the newly caught Pokémon's metallic surface. Daniel laughed and placed a hand on Magnemite. Chris, Maddie and himself had spent the night in the wilderness after capturing Magnemite, and had a short practice match between the newly caught Pokémon and Growlithe before returning to Cerulean City. Needless to say, they were all very tired. Daniel knew he had dark bags under his eyes, but he was still too elated after capturing the powerful Steel and Electric type to care.

"Yeah, that's the one. Really pushed us to our limit, huh Magnemite?" he asked with a wink at the Magnet Pokémon. Despite not having any facial features apart from one large eye, it seemed to be blushing at the attention.

"Well, we're all done with the check-up. Why don't you go play with the other Pokémon while I talk to your Trainer?" suggested the nurse, lightly giving Magnemite a nudge. The Electric type followed her suggestion and floated over to where Squirtle, Pidgey and Machop were huddled on the far side of the check-up room.

"So, what were you saying about Magnemite before?" she asked. Daniel folded his bandaged arms across his chest and looked over at Magnemite. After being caught last night, it seemed to get along with his other Pokémon swimmingly. Right now, it was talking happily with the other three members of his team.

"Well, Magnemite was sort of a leader-slash-bully amongst the other Pokémon when it lived in the wild, but now it gets along just fine with all of our Pokémon, not just mine," he explained.

"You mean Growlithe and Clefairy?" she clarified, mentioning the Pokémon belonging to Chris and Maddie respectively. Daniel nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, that's right. But this morning I ran a small practice match between Magnemite and Growlithe just to test out how Magnemite would go with a type disadvantage, and it's like it's a completely different Pokémon," he explained. Nurse Joy motioned for him to continue, so he did.

"I mean, it's almost like it has a cruel streak. It seemed like Magnemite was really trying to hurt Growlithe. I noticed it while Machop and I tried to capture it in the wild, but I assumed that's just how it was, but it isn't at all. Only while it's battling." Nurse Joy tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm… that could be an issue. You'll have to be very careful if you decide to use Magnemite in your battle against the Cerulean Gym. Remember, there's more scrutiny in an official League-endorsed match," she warned. Daniel nodded with a frown as he watched his group of Pokémon laugh at a joke told by Squirtle. How would he handle this?

 **oOo**

"How'd it go?" Chris asked when he saw Daniel step back out into the Pokémon Center's lobby. He'd been sitting on one of the lobby couches watching the television. Daniel shrugged nonchalantly.

"Not bad," he replied. "Magnemite's fine, but it definitely gets a bit competitive when it battles." Chris raised an eyebrow.

"So Nurse Joy asked about it?" he asked. Daniel nodded.

"Yeah, I described what happened to her, and she agreed with me. I'm still sorry about what happened though. I didn't think Magnemite would lose control like that," he apologised sheepishly. Chris shrugged it off.

"Nah, it's alright. Growlithe's Fire Spin came in pretty handy though," the older boy replied easily, referring to how the move had restrained Magnemite. Daniel nodded in thanks and sat down next to him.

"Hey, where's Maddie?" he asked. Their other friend wasn't presently with them.

"Oh, she went off to buy some snacks from the corner shop while you were with Nurse Joy," replied Chris. "She thought we should spend some time discussing how you'll tackle the Gym tomorrow." Daniel nodded in response.

"That's probably a good idea. I'm not sure how I'll handle a swimming pool for a battlefield," he admitted. Some research couldn't hurt.

Eventually, Maddie returned with their snacks, and the group relocated to the Pokémon Center's computer room to brainstorm and search the Internet for appropriate strategies for dealing with a water-based battlefield, which is what they did for most of the afternoon. By the time the sun retreated beyond the horizon, Daniel, Chris and Maddie had come up with a suitable plan for tackling the Cerulean Gym and its Water type Pokémon. After a nice dinner out at a local restaurant, they returned to their room for a much-needed rest.

 **oOo**

"We're finally at the Gym," remarked Daniel as he looked up at the building. It almost looked like a pyramid, with triangular sections of what appeared to be blue solar panels on top. Surrounding the Gym was a moat of water, no doubt in a bid to emphasise the type that it specialised in. Daniel recalled a few years ago that the original building had been torn down and rebuilt in a bid to 'modernise' the Cerulean Gym. Previously, it had been dome shaped and featured a Dewgong-shaped sign on the roof. It had been a hot topic at the time but had mostly died down since.

Next to Daniel, Chris couldn't help but comment on the interesting design of the building.

"Check out those solar panels! At least it's carbon-neutral, right?" he asked with a large grin. Daniel coughed and Maddie giggled softly at the joke.

"Let's just go inside," suggested Daniel as he walked up to the doors. Upon laying eyes on the Gym, he'd started to feel a little nervous. The doors parted automatically to reveal the lobby of the Gym. It looked like a typical reception area, complete with a few fancy looking couches, and a fireplace. A painting of the ocean was hanging on the light blue wall above the fireplace. On the opposite wall was a line of portraits showing the past and present Gym Leaders and the years they had held the top position.

From the looks of the photos, the Waterflower family had held the Gym for around thirty years. _That's a long time,_ he thought to himself nervously. There was also a receptionist sitting behind the front desk. He had blonde hair and looked to be in his late teens.

The receptionist looked up from his computer and smiled at the trio of kids who just walked through the front door, inviting them over to the desk.

"Hey, guys. Here for a Gym Battle?" he asked warmly. Daniel nodded with a smile of his own, trying to get control of his rapidly quickening heartbeat.

"Yeah, I am. Is the Gym Leader in?" the young Trainer asked, a single drop of sweat running down the back of his neck.

"She sure is. I'm Jackson, one of the Gym Trainers. We like to record the names of challengers here in Cerulean, so can I have your name, date of birth and hometown?" Jackson asked.

"Daniel Robertson, 17th of December 2000 and I'm from Pallet Town," replied Daniel. Jackson nodded and tapped away at his computer.

"Rookie, huh? I see you've got a Boulder Badge already. Anyway, I just sent Misty a message, so she should be here soon," he said with a thumbs up. "It's great that you've got two friends here to cheer you on." Chris and Maddie smiled at Jackson, and he motioned for them to take a seat on one of the couches.

"How're you feeling?" Chris asked once they were seated. Daniel pressed his lips together and frowned slightly, trying hard to keep as calm as possible.

"I'm not sure. This place isn't much like the Pewter Gym at all is it? I don't know what to expect," he admitted. Maddie hummed next to him in agreement.

"Yeah, it looks almost like a hotel. Plus, Cerulean is the top-rated Gym right now," she added. Daniel laughed nervously.

"No need to remind me," he mumbled, suddenly feeling very jittery. His bandaged arms began to itch, and he twisted his ring around his finger in an attempt to calm himself down.

Fortunately, he wasn't allowed to stew in his worried state for long, as a woman entered the room from one of the connecting hallways. She had bright orange hair that ran down her back, and equally bright green eyes.

"Hi, everyone! I heard from Jackson that Daniel wanted a Gym Battle?" she greeted them with a smile. Despite her friendly demeanour, Daniel felt very intimidated. This was Misty Waterflower, the most powerful Gym Leader in Kanto. And, by extension, the strongest Gym Leader out of all the various League competitions in the world. He swallowed and tightened his fists.

"That's right. I'm challenging this Gym!" he declared, looking her straight in the eye.

Misty raised an eyebrow slightly at this. She could tell the kid in front of her was incredibly nervous, but she found his determination endearing anyway, so she gave him a smile.

"That's great! You must be Daniel, right? I'm Misty, the Gym Leader," she introduced herself. She knew she didn't have to, since the boy in front of her (and his two friends) clearly recognised her immediately, but she always made a point to not let fame go to her head. The boy nodded his head and said it was nice to meet her somewhat awkwardly, scratching at the bandages on his arms. Misty wondered what happened to him but decided it wasn't any of her business, so she didn't ask.

"If you guys would like to follow me, we'll head on down to the arena and get started with the battle," she invited, her arm outstretched.

 **oOo**

Misty took Daniel, Chris and Maddie down a set of stairs that led away from the reception area. Throughout the walk, the Gym Leader was talking about the upgrades to the Gym and how not many challengers had come through Cerulean so far this season. Chris and Maddie made conversation with her, but Daniel was only half paying attention.

His blood was pounding in his ears, making it almost impossible to think clearly. Sure, he'd prepared for this battle, but this was _Misty Waterflower._ The one who'd taken control of the Gym in the late '90s as a teenager and turned it from an Indigo League embarrassment into Kanto's finest in just a few years. He'd seen her on television plenty of times growing up, battling against Gym Leaders from overseas in various League vs League tournaments, and she'd nearly always win. How could he compete with such an awesome Trainer?

After what felt like an eternity, they finally arrived at what was to be their battlefield. It resembled an indoor swimming stadium similar to what might be seen at the Olympics, complete with a grandstand surrounding a battlefield-sized swimming pool. On the surface of the water sat several floating platforms of various sizes, no doubt to provide somewhere to stand for non-Water type Pokémon.

Misty took her place on her end of the battlefield and Daniel did the same as Chris and Maddie made their way to the spectator section. Misty asked him if a three-on-three battle with only him having the right to substitute suited him, and he agreed. Now, he was staring down at her from across a battlefield. She had a calm but serious aura about her, which only showed how much of a professional she truly was. Without a doubt, she was one of the best of her generation.

All he could do was wait to see what kind of Pokémon she would decide to use first. With a shout, Misty threw her first Poké Ball to initiate the battle.

"Misty calls Goldeen!"

With a flash, a fish Pokémon appeared in the water. Goldeen was primarily white, with red markings covering its body, fins and tail. On its head was a sharp horn. Daniel took one last deep breath and tried to steady himself. He pulled a Poké Ball from his belt and held it tightly. He'd carefully considered what Pokémon to use in this battle and concluded that his first choice was the right one. He would stick to the plan that he and his friends had come up with.

"Go, Squirtle!" he cried, tossing the ball up high. His starter was sent out into the pool with a confident smirk on his face. Not like his Trainer at all. Daniel fumbled with Squirtle's Poké Ball as it flew back into his hands but managed to hold onto it.

"You have the first move, Daniel," Misty invited. Daniel clenched his teeth and nodded.

"Squirtle, Tackle attack!" he called, his voice shaking slightly. Squirtle followed his command and swam towards Goldeen, intending to crash into the fish.

Across from Daniel, Misty was ready. She waited patiently for Squirtle to get close to Goldeen, her face calm. Goldeen felt her Trainer's calm, and reflected that by waiting for an order. Once Squirtle was close enough, Misty struck.

"Jump out of the water and come down with Horn Attack!" she ordered. Goldeen leapt out of the pool and flipped in the air so her horn was pointing downwards towards the shocked Squirtle.

Daniel saw the attack and tried to order for Squirtle to use Withdraw, but for some reason his throat tightened, and no words came out of his mouth. All he could do was watch as Goldeen came down hard on Squirtle's head with the Horn Attack, sending the turtle Pokémon down under the surface. Goldeen followed him under and continued to jab at Squirtle with her horn, pestering him with the sharp point.

Squirtle did his best to avoid the jabs, but some still got through. Under the surface, Daniel could hardly see what was happening, so Squirtle had to rely on his own instincts to fight back. Goldeen seemed to be taunting him with the little stabs and pokes with her horn, as if challenging him to do something about it. Horn Attack wasn't a particularly strong move, but it sure was annoying. Squirtle swam as fast as he could through the water, trying to stay ahead of Goldeen, but the fish was always seemingly one step ahead of him. Squirtle needed to get back above the water so Daniel could help him battle.

Back on the surface, Daniel was staring intently at the water, trying to make out the battle that was occurring underneath. Squirtle seemed to be trying to avoid Goldeen but was having a difficult time of it. His heart was racing a million miles an hour. He couldn't think straight, and he was sweating heavily. Why couldn't he focus?

He tightened his fists at his sides and grit his teeth. He glanced up at Misty. The redhead was also staring at the water, but she didn't look worried or otherwise bothered. She was the picture of calm, as opposed to the storm that was going on in his own mind.

Suddenly, Squirtle leaped out of the water, kicking up white water everywhere as he did so. The turtle Pokémon did a flip in the air and landed neatly on one of the floating platforms, facing Daniel. When he saw his Trainer's face, his stomach fell, and he felt like going into his shell and hiding. Daniel looked visibly disturbed, the colour drained from his face and his eyes wide. Very much unlike his usual self. Squirtle had no time to dwell on the matter as a Water Gun hit him square in the middle of his shell, sending him falling forwards back into the water.

Goldeen had followed Squirtle back to the surface and sprayed him with a stream of pressured water. The starter Pokémon found himself back in the pool avoiding Goldeen again, but now he was distracted. What was wrong with Daniel? Was he sick? Squirtle was snapped out of his thoughts by a Headbutt attack, forcing him to resurface to replace the air that was just driven from his lungs. With a quick breath, the turtle Pokémon was back under the surface doing his best to stay in the battle. Without his Trainer backing him up, he didn't know how long he could last.

In the stands, Chris and Maddie were appalled with what they were seeing. Daniel had retreated into his proverbial shell just like his starter was prone to doing. But unlike a Withdraw, this was no tactical retreat.

"What the hell is he doing?" Chris muttered to Maddie. Next to him, the girl was completely lost for words.

"I don't know! He wasn't like this before!" she replied, a worried frown on her face. Chris scowled and stood up from where he was sitting.

"Come on, Daniel! Do something!" he demanded loudly. His younger friend turned his head towards Chris briefly, before turning back to the pool.

"He's like a Stantler in headlights," murmured Maddie. This wasn't like her friend at all. She'd known he'd struggled a bit after his first loss to Magnemite, but she'd thought he'd recovered from the experience. Heck, he'd battled as well as she'd seen him during their rematch. Why was he fumbling now?

"It's worse than that. He's completely out of sync with Squirtle, while Misty and Goldeen are working as a team! If he doesn't get his act together, he's screwed!" said the eldest member of the group with gritted teeth.

"I hope he figures something out fast, or we'll be in for a short battle," replied Maddie. This time, Chris didn't respond. Instead, he merely nodded, his eyes glued to the battle taking place.

 **oOo**

"Come on, Daniel! Do something!" Chris' voice rang out from the stands, and Daniel turned to look at him briefly. As much as he hated to admit it, Chris was right. So far, he'd stood there, his heartrate through the roof, and done nothing as Squirtle was battered around by Goldeen. What was wrong with him? How could he stand by and do nothing?

No longer.

Shoving his nervousness to the back of his mind, Daniel made the conscious decision to stand up. Hoping Squirtle would hear him, he called out to the Pokémon.

"Squirtle, get back up here!" Sure enough, his call was heard, and Squirtle jumped out of the water and onto one of the floating platforms. The starter risked a glance at Daniel as he did so. There was a smile on his Trainers face. Immediately, Squirtle felt his confidence return.

His Trainer was back.

Misty saw the change in Daniel right away, and her curiosity was piqued. She'd heard from Forrest that Daniel was a surprisingly versatile battler, and she'd been a little disappointed so far. But whatever cloud had descended over the young Trainer seemed to have lifted, at least for the time being. Time to see what this kid from Pallet Town was made of. After all, being from _there_ gave him big shoes to fill. Whether he knew it or not.

"Goldeen, use Horn Attack on the bottom of the platform!" she commanded. This was a tactic she used often to gauge the versatility of a Trainer. The floating disk Squirtle was standing on was flipped into the air by Goldeen's Horn Attack as the fish rammed its underside. To her surprise, Daniel didn't miss a beat.

"Jump Squirtle! Come down with Skull Bash!" he ordered. In one smooth motion, Squirtle leaped into the air as the platform he was standing on was blown upwards, flipped, came down onto Goldeen with his Skull Bash attack, and then to top it off, land neatly on the floating platform right as it settled back down in the water.

Misty was pleasantly surprised. This rookie before her had taken note of the opening move of the battle and turned it against her. He'd observed Goldeen leap out of the water and use the pull of gravity to her advantage with her Horn Attack, and then done it himself.

"You're a fast learner, Daniel!" she praised him. "But let's see how you deal with this! Goldeen, use Supersonic!"

Misty watched his reaction as Goldeen emitted bright waves of energy towards Squirtle. If they hit, Squirtle would become confused and unable to comprehend Daniel's orders. The challenging Trainer's eyes widened briefly, but he didn't panic.

"Squirtle, under the water!" he commanded. Squirtle jumped off the platform and dived quickly, the Supersonic waves sailing harmlessly over him. Misty ordered Goldeen to follow the turtle and the two Pokémon engaged in an underwater duel.

Under the water, Squirtle was once more feeling comfortable. With Daniel once more backing him up, he felt like he could accomplish anything. Suddenly Goldeen's horn jabs didn't seem like they were as lightning quick. He could do this! Trusting his instincts, Squirtle quickly withdrew into his shell and used Rapid Spin. The result of this was the desired outcome. Goldeen was struck by his spinning shell and was forced to move away from him, leaving Squirtle free to go on the offensive. He popped out of his shell and begun to chase the fish, forcing her to retreat. After a while, Goldeen decided to try to leap out of the water. She jumped high into the air, Squirtle close behind. Now back in full view of his Trainer, Squirtle trusted him to guide him. And guide him he did.

"Grab its tail and slam it into a platform!" ordered Daniel, a grin on his face. Squirtle happily obliged. As both Water types sailed through the air, Squirtle helped himself to a handful of Goldeen's tail. With a grunt, the Kantonian starter Pokémon hurled the fish into one of the floating platforms.

Deep in his heart, Daniel felt the battle turn in his favour. It was time to finish it.

"End it with one last Skull Bash!"

All eyes in the Gym were planted on Squirtle as he used his downward momentum to dive head-first into the stunned Goldeen, who was still recovering from being slammed into a hard, plastic disk. With a loud _crash,_ Squirtle slammed into the fish. Goldeen gave one last cry before laying still, defeated.

"Come on!" Daniel cried; his fists raised in celebration. Squirtle jumped up and down on top of the platform he'd landed on, also cheering. In the grandstand, Chris and Maddie jumped up and high fived each other.

"He did it!" Chris cried, a large grin on his face. Maddie laughed happily in response.

"It sure took him a while, but he got there in the end!" she pointed out, the laughter making her voice shake.

On the Gym Leader's end of the battlefield, Misty's eyes were wide, her calm demeanour shattered. This kid was no ordinary battler. Sure, he was a rookie and her job was to simply test him and not beat him outright, but he was still impressive. There was little doubt that he had a bright future ahead of him. But she was a true professional, and there was still a battle to be had. She held out a Poké Ball and recalled Goldeen, thanked her for a job well done and folded her arms across her chest as she watched Daniel and Squirtle celebrate. Goldeen was a Pokémon that proved to be perfect for a lot of rookies to test their skills with, but Daniel had guided Squirtle to a victory with practiced ease. Misty looked over to her challenger's two friends, Chris and Maddie. They were also jumping around in the spectators' section, large grins on their faces. Despite herself, a small smile found its way to her face. The three of them reminded her of a similar group of kids many years ago.

"Very well done, Daniel. I'm impressed you were able to turn the tide of the battle as well as you did, and I'm impressed at how you took my own strategy and used it for yourself. But we haven't finished just yet! Are you ready for round two?" she called across to him. Daniel and Squirtle finished their celebrating and turned towards her.

"Bring it on, Misty!" the rookie replied, a confident grin on his face. Misty smiled back at him as she thought of what Pokémon to use next. Daniel was already more skilled than most rookies she faced, so she felt it would be fair if she used a slightly stronger Pokémon. Her mind made up, she plucked her second Poké Ball from her belt and threw it high into the air.

"Misty calls Poliwhirl!"

A Pokémon Daniel had never seen in person appeared on the closest platform to Misty. Unlike Goldeen, Poliwhirl had arms and legs, signifying that it was a more amphibious Water type Pokémon. Like Squirtle, it could battle on land as well as in water. Curious, Daniel held out his Pokédex and scanned the unfamiliar Pokémon. It was deep blue in colour, and a black swirl covered its belly.

 **Poliwhirl, the tadpole Pokémon. This evolved form of Poliwag is capable of living both in water and on land. When it is on land, it sweats to keep its smooth skin moist.**

Daniel looked at the screen for extra information. Apparently, its sweat doubled as a lubricant, making Poliwhirl very hard to hold onto. He frowned slightly. After the way he'd won the previous battle, it was a smart choice by Misty.

"You good, Squirtle?" Daniel asked his starter. Squirtle gave his Trainer a thumbs up, so Daniel decided to not make a substitution.

"Then by all means, after you," said Misty, holding her arm out. Daniel accepted her invitation.

"Squirtle, Water Gun!" he called. He knew the move wouldn't be very effective, but he wanted to get a feel for how Poliwhirl would battle. Misty didn't bother to give a command, so Poliwhirl simply crossed its arms across its face and took the Water Gun, similar to what Machop was prone to doing. Did this mean Poliwhirl also didn't like to dodge? It was too soon to say for sure. He thought of ways to approach the battle. What could he do? He replayed his previous battles in his head, and how he'd approached various situations. Suddenly, he remembered his match with Emma Cunningham in Viridian Forest.

"Yeah, that could work… but not just yet," he mumbled under his breath. He'd pull that strategy out when the time was right. But for now, he needed to chip away at Poliwhirl.

"Squirtle, get close to it!" he ordered. Squirtle jumped into the water and began to swim towards Poliwhirl. Daniel briefly glanced up at Misty. She was watching the battle closely but didn't otherwise order Poliwhirl to dodge or intercept. With that in mind, he returned his focus to Squirtle just as the blue Pokémon arrived at Poliwhirl's platform.

"Skull Bash!" he ordered. Squirtle grabbed onto the edge of the platform and pulled himself out of the water, his head aimed squarely at Poliwhirl. That was when Misty struck.

"Brick Break!"

Poliwhirl's arm came swiping down into Squirtle's head, forcing him to land on his stomach in a vulnerable position in front of his opponent.

"Quick! Withdraw!" Daniel shouted hastily. Fortunately, Squirtle was able to retreat into his shell as Misty ordered Poliwhirl to strike with a Low Kick attack. The following scene reminded Daniel of a soccer player kicking a ball. The withdrawn Squirtle was sent off the platform and back into the water.

"Damn, they're really trying to hold onto that spot...," mumbled Daniel. He had to force Misty and Poliwhirl to battle on his terms. And he'd do it by making them to relinquish the portion of the battlefield they were holding.

"Squirtle, flip that platform!" he commanded. The Water type starter quickly ducked under the surface of the pool and up into the bottom of the platform Poliwhirl was standing on. The desired effect was achieved, as it forced Misty's Pokémon into the pool, where its advantageous position was no longer a factor. Misty was no slouch, however. Before Daniel could blink, she'd ordered an attack.

"Poliwhirl, Pound attack!" she called. Daniel could do nothing but watch as Poliwhirl used its clenched fist like a hammer and struck his Pokémon on the top of his head. With a pained cry, Squirtle was sent below the surface of the water. Misty ordered Poliwhirl to follow, and the two Pokémon engaged in an underwater duel without the guidance of their Trainers.

 **oOo**

Squirtle was beginning to feel fatigue creep up on him. Just then, he'd been forced underwater where Daniel couldn't help him, and his opponent Poliwhirl was an experienced battler to boot. All he had going his way was speed, since he was clearly faster than the amphibian currently trying to give him a beating. He twisted and turned in the water, avoiding Poliwhirl's fists where he could, and turning with the strikes where he couldn't. Fortunately, his shell was a very good defensive tool, but even that had its limits. A few times he was able to get a few Bite attacks in, but that only seemed to make Poliwhirl more annoyed. He tried taunting Poliwhirl, but it was far too well trained to fall for such tricks, so that option was out of the question. He had no choice but to keep retreating and hope Daniel could come up with something.

Above water, Misty was beginning to feel slightly frustrated. Daniel's Squirtle was a faster swimmer than Poliwhirl and was avoiding most of the tadpole Pokémon's attempts to strike it. Just as Daniel had tried to take away Poliwhirl's positional advantage with the platforms, she needed to remove his.

"Poliwhirl, force Squirtle to the surface!" she called. Briefly, she looked up as she felt Daniel's gaze focus on her. He had a single drop of sweat rolling down the side of his face, but he didn't look worried. Misty looked back down at the pool just as Squirtle was knocked into the air. Since she didn't give any more orders to Poliwhirl, her Pokémon simply let the turtle land on one of the floating platforms unimpeded.

"Now, freeze the water with Ice Beam!"

Poliwhirl obeyed and let loose a bright beam of brilliant icy energy. The surface of the pool was frozen upon contact with the attack, locking off the pool as an escape route.

Daniel wasn't fazed. The battle wasn't going anywhere, so it was no great loss. Squirtle and Poliwhirl stood on opposite ends of the field facing each other, the tension heavy in the now-chilled air. He clenched his fists. It was time to shift up a gear.

"Squirtle, Tackle!" he ordered. If Misty preferred to fight in close quarters, he would oblige her. Squirtle nodded and hopped off the platform. The turtle Pokémon used the ice to pick up speed as he approached Poliwhirl, who stood there motionless, waiting.

"Pound!" countered Misty. Like before, Poliwhirl raised its fist intending to hammer Squirtle with it. The two Pokémon collided with a crack, and the battle was on. Squirtle and Poliwhirl hit and punched and stomped and bit each other in a primal battle for dominance that was mostly unseen in modern Pokémon battling. Back and forth they went, each landing attacks more brutal than the last.

Daniel winced as Poliwhirl delivered a nasty backhand to Squirtle's cheek, and he let out a gasp as Squirtle retaliated with a headbutt to his opponent's chin, the sounds of Chris and Maddie cheering on the turtle Pokémon seeming to encourage the starter to keep fighting.

"Don't give up Squirtle!" Daniel called, every muscle in his body tensed in concentration. While Squirtle was fighting, he was analysing Poliwhirl for any sign of an opening. He found that Misty's Pokémon favoured vertically sweeping strikes that started at Squirtle's feet and came up at his chin. He remembered Emma's Bulbasaur throwing Squirtle in the air, and knew the time was near. All he had to do was wait for the next kick up…! There it was!

"Squirtle, jump!" he commanded. Squirtle did so right as the kick connected, sending the turtle high into the air above the icy pool. "Propel yourself with Water Gun!"

With a grunt, Squirtle summoned his remaining strength and fired off a jet of pressurised water directly upwards, turning his shell towards the battlefield below as he did so. The Water Gun's recoil sent him flying downwards towards Poliwhirl at high speed. With a sharp crack, Squirtle's shell hit the crown of Poliwhirl's head. The tadpole Pokémon didn't even cry out before it collapsed on its back, knocked out.

"Alright, Squirtle!" Daniel cried with a wide grin as he jumped in the air in celebration. Squirtle slowly got to his feet and gave his Trainer a tired smile.

"Great job, Daniel" called Maddie from the stands, her hands cupped over her mouth. It didn't hide the smile on her face though. Next to her, Chris looked similarly happy. Daniel pumped his fist in their direction, and they laughed.

Across the battlefield, Misty recalled her downed Poliwhirl back to its Poké Ball. This kid had defeated two of her Pokémon with similar moves now, and she still hadn't beaten his Squirtle yet. To top it off, Daniel hadn't even been battling properly until halfway through the first matchup with Goldeen, and he'd still pulled off two wins to her zero. Granted, her purpose as Gym Leader wasn't to outright defeat Daniel but test his ability to adapt to different challenges and situations. So far, he'd done exceptionally. Since he was a rookie, she couldn't use the most powerful Pokémon in her arsenal, and she couldn't battle overly harshly against him, but he'd definitely risen to the occasion in a way that not many rookie Trainers did.

"Very good, Daniel. But the Cascade Badge isn't yours just yet. I still have one more Pokémon, and your Squirtle is looking pretty tired," she said, motioning to the turtle Pokémon. True enough, he was panting very heavily, and was covered in bruises and scratches from the previous two battles. The Pokémon could barely stand without swaying from side to side. What Daniel did next impressed her far more than his battling.

"You're right, Misty. I'm taking Squirtle out of the battle," he declared as he held out the starter's Poké Ball. With a flash of red light, the turtle was gone, safely tucked away. Misty nodded to herself in approval and pulled out her last Poké Ball from her belt.

"Misty calls Staryu!" she declared as she threw the Poké Ball. The Pokémon sent out was wholly unfamiliar to Daniel, and he decided to scan it with his Pokédex as well. It was brown in colour, and shaped like a five-sided star, as its name implied.

 **Staryu. An enigmatic Pokémon that can effortlessly regenerate any limbs it may lose. At night, its red core can be seen glowing from miles away. This Pokémon is known to gather around unpopulated beaches in large quantities.**

Daniel put his Pokédex away and selected his second Pokémon. With a grunt, he hurled his Poké Ball in the air and sent out Magnemite. He was hoping his newly acquired Pokémon was ready for a battle against a Gym Leader.

Misty invited him to take the first move and like always, he accepted.

"Magnemite, Thunderbolt!" he called. An aura of crackling yellow electricity surrounded Magnemite as it unleashed the super effective attack at Misty's Staryu.

"Dodge, Staryu!" the Gym Leader countered. In the nick of time, the sea star jumped off the plastic platform and onto the ice, displaying surprising dexterity as it skated away from the Electric attack. Magnemite's Thunderbolt slammed into the platform, the heat of the attack warping the flimsy plastic.

"Keep trying, Magnemite!" ordered Daniel, intent on ending the battle quickly. With the Cascade Badge now within his grasp, he was determined to not take his foot off the pedal. Magnemite happily obliged him, sending Thunderbolt after Thunderbolt at Staryu. Unfortunately, the strange Water type was seemingly good at ice skating, managing to evade each attack. Whenever a Thunderbolt struck the frozen surface of the pool, it would blast a hole in the ice, revealing the water underneath.

Misty noticed this and decided to try to exploit it.

"Water Gun!" her voice rang out over the crackling of yet another missed Thunderbolt. While Staryu continued to skate, a pressurised jet of water shot out of its top limb and collided hard with Magnemite, sending the levitating Electric and Steel type spinning. As Daniel called out to Magnemite to right itself, Misty issued a follow up command.

"Now, into the pool!" she called. With Staryu hidden from view, hopefully it would allow her a few surprise attacks. Unfortunately, Daniel did not look concerned at all. In fact, he looked as if he was about to do something he'd been waiting for a long time for. Her stomach fell as the challenger issued the one order she'd been hoping he wouldn't.

"Use Thunder on the pool!" he cried, a gleeful grin on his face. Magnemite looked Misty in the eye as it unleashed an even more powerful Electric attack than before, aimed directly at the hole that Staryu had vanished into. Right before the room was lit up with blinding yellow light, Misty could have sworn the Electric and Steel type was smirking at her.

Daniel, Misty, Chris and Maddie all shielded their eyes for a good ten seconds as Magnemite pumped a hundred thousand volts into the pool, the deafening sound of static drowning out anything else.

After an eternity, Magnemite relented. The room returned to normal as the Electric type ceased the Thunder attack, and slowly everyone opened their eyes. Daniel gasped when he saw the state of the pool. All the ice had been melted, and all the plastic platforms had been reduced to charred, warped pieces of scrap. A good portion of the water in the pool had been turned to steam, which was now swirling around in the air above them. Floating on the surface of the water was Staryu. He didn't need to look twice to see that it was definitely incapable of continuing the battle.

The Cascade Badge was his.

He glanced up at Misty. A shocked expression covered her face as she stared at the sorry state of the pool. Then, her eyes met his. For a few moments, they simply stared at one another.

Slowly, Misty reached out and returned her Staryu to its Poké Ball as Daniel congratulated his Magnemite. She glanced at Daniel's friends in the stands. They both looked too shocked to say anything, their eyes wide. Swallowing, she reached into her pocket and squeezed the Badge that was sitting there. Today, she'd been beaten thoroughly by a rookie Trainer. In the back of her mind, she wondered how her challenger would have fared against her if she'd used her very strongest Pokémon.

She looked up and could see Daniel running his hand over Magnemite's smooth metallic body as he congratulated the victorious Pokémon.

"Great job, Magnemite," he murmured with a smile. The magnet Pokémon seemed to glow under the praise, but Daniel felt a little bit conflicted. On one hand, Magnemite was very powerful. On the other, an attack like that could have done far worse than just win a battle. He had no time to dwell on it more, as he heard footsteps approach him. He looked up and saw Misty standing above him. Hastily, he returned Magnemite to its Poké Ball.

"Congratulations, Daniel. In accordance with Indigo League rules, I confer upon you the Cascade Badge," she said, holding out a blue, teardrop shaped pin. Daniel reached out and took the Badge from her. He glanced at her face as he did so. She had no discernible expression.

"Thanks, Misty. Look, I didn't expect Magnemite to do that, and I know I should've and-" she held a hand up and he clamped his mouth shut.

"I know," she replied. When she saw his confused expression, she elaborated. "Nurse Joy warned me you'd be coming by with that Magnemite. She told me that it was recently caught and had a reputation for being a bit, uh, _over enthusiastic_. That's why I used Staryu. You see, Staryu has a remarkable ability to recover from injuries." Daniel looked down at his feet.

"Maybe I shouldn't have battled with it so soon after I caught it," he conceded. Misty shrugged.

"Maybe… but that's a decision you'll have to think about in the future. Part of being a Trainer is knowing when to use certain Pokémon and when not to," she explained. Daniel nodded, guilt still weighing him down. Misty noticed this and moved quickly to correct her tone. She didn't want to seem patronising during a moment of triumph for a young Trainer.

"But you battled really well!" she congratulated him. "You'd have to be one of the best rookies I've come across in a long time!" Daniel looked up at her, surprised.

"You think so?" he asked. Misty smiled and nodded.

"Definitely. I was really impressed with how you adapted to the various challenges I gave you throughout the match. And, I was especially impressed with how you forfeited Squirtle instead of continuing with him," the Gym Leader praised. Daniel laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I learned that one from Forrest," he explained, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly at the praise. Misty hummed knowingly in response. Yes, that sounded like Forrest. His older brother taught him well. In fact, Forrest's older brother had taught many people well, herself included.

"In any case, best of luck for the remaining six Gyms. And, maybe we could have another battle after the Indigo League? I'd like to see how you stand up to my strongest Pokémon," she teased. Daniel nodded eagerly and promised he would return after the Indigo League tournament finished.

 **oOo**

Daniel, Chris and Maddie stuck around in the Cerulean Gym for a little while after, exchanging stories with Misty until the sun was almost set. After saying their goodbyes to the Gym Leader, the group began the walk back to the Pokémon Center.

"You battled really well today, Daniel," Chris praised his younger friend, slapping his back.

"Yeah, after you got your act together," teased Maddie as she ruffled his hair. Daniel laughed and swiped at her hand.

"I was feeling nervous! She's the strongest Gym Leader in the world!" he protested with a grin. The group stopped to look in the windows of a candy shop as they passed by before continuing.

"Hey at least you still won. That Magnemite is a bit scary though," said Chris with a slight frown. Daniel sighed in response.

"Yeah, I know. Did you see what he did to that pool? That Thunder could've done more than just knock out Staryu," he said ruefully.

They continued the walk back to the Pokémon Center in silence, the group's happy vibe somewhat diminished. Fortunately, it didn't take long to get back to where they were staying.

Daniel was autopilot as he handed Squirtle and Magnemite's Poké Balls to the nurse for a check-up. He made small talk with the nurse, telling her about his win in the Cerulean Gym and the new Badge in his collection. It wasn't until the nurse looked past him that he truly focused on what was going on. Thinking he was standing in the way of another Trainer, he spun around to apologise and step out of the way. But he was met with the sight of a person he hadn't been expecting to see. His eyes wide, he momentarily spluttered with the word he was trying to say.

"Dad?!"

 **oOo**

 **Next time….**

 **After a shocking victory at the Cerulean Gym, a tired Daniel is unexpectedly reunited with a figure he had least expected to meet; his father! It seems that there's no rest for the weary! How will he handle this latest obstacle? Stay tuned!**

► **TO BE CONTINUED….**

…

 **Whew, this took ages to write! I'm pretty happy with how the battle went though. It's always been a priority for me to write unique battles that can showcase Daniel's unique approach to specific situations, and the Cerulean Gym gave me plenty of opportunity to explore that, with it being a water-based battlefield. That being said, I've been looking forward to finishing up in Cerulean City for a few chapters now, so get ready to be back to travelling! Also, I'd like to announce that pretty soon, I'll be doing a self-contained story within the story, similar to how the TV show used to do the movies, so stay tuned for that! Right now I'm going through the planning stages for that, but I'm close to finalising the plot for it. Remember to check out my DeviantArt account for some more artwork! See you all next time!**


	15. Two Generations Collide!

**Chapter 15 – Two Generations Collide!**

 **Last time…**

 **After a thrilling victory at the Cerulean Gym, Daniel has returned to the Pokémon Center to discover a familiar person has been waiting for him!**

…

"Dad?!" spluttered Daniel, his eyes wide in shock. He blinked a few times to confirm that what he was seeing was, in fact, real. Sure enough, his father was standing right in front of him, arms folded, He didn't look impressed.

"It's taken me ages to catch up with you," he stated simply, a blank expression on his face. His voice was cool and controlled, a sure-fire sign to Daniel that he was angry.

"Hey Daniel, Chris and I were wondering if-" Maddie's voice broke the tense silence that had been established. Daniel spun his head behind him briefly to see her and Chris walking up to him. Both of his friends had been engaged in some conversation with each other, but now they were silent as they stared at the sight before them.

"Uh, this is my dad you guys," the youngest member of their group said lamely. Chris and Maddie stared wide eyed at the man before them.

Despite himself, Ben smiled at the two children who'd Daniel just 'introduced' him to them.

"It's nice to meet you, kids. I'm Ben, Daniel's father," he said, trying to look as friendly as possible. Unfortunately, all three of them still looked stunned to see him. Fortunately, Ben had a plan in place for this situation.

 **oOo**

The last thing Daniel expected after winning a Cascade Badge was to be sitting in a Cerulean City café eating a club sandwich for dinner while his dad stared down at him from across the table. The atmosphere was icier than the battlefield in the Gym had gotten just a few hours before, and he constantly felt chills running down his back. On either side of him, Chris and Maddie looked similarly uncomfortable. Thankfully, his dad broke the tense silence.

"So, what've you been up to?" the older Robertson asked his son as he casually cut another piece of his steak. Daniel squirmed in his seat in response. His dad only really acted this way when he was very, _very_ angry. But he had to keep cool in front of his friends, so he reached into his pocket and pulled out his Badge case.

"Well, I have two Badges," he said, opening it and passing it to Ben. His father briefly looked at the Badges inside and passed it back to him, his expression unreadable. For the first time, nervousness gave way to annoyance in Daniel, and he frowned. Couldn't his dad at least pretend to care about what he'd achieved so far?

"Look, I know you didn't want me to do this, but it isn't up to you anymore. I'm a Pokémon Trainer and-" he clamped his mouth shut as his father's thundering voice cut him off. All three of them jumped in their seats.

"Quiet! Don't you start acting like you have any idea what you're doing! Leaving home at age ten and going off galivanting around the country? How could you do this to your mother and I?" the man demanded; his calm demeanour shattered. The other patrons in the restaurant were staring at their table. Some looked annoyed at the outburst, and others were looking sympathetically at Daniel. The younger Trainer gulped slightly and tried to compose himself.

"I do know what I'm doing. I just won a Cascade Badge, and I've caught four Pokémon," he argued, hoping to make Ben see his point of view. Unfortunately, his father dismissed his argument with a sarcastic scoff.

"What, you beat a few Gym Leaders using their weakest Pokémon? Congratulations."

Ben's words cut into him like a knife, and red filled his vision. He opened his mouth to retort, but he was stopped by Maddie, who put her hand on his shoulder. For the first time, she spoke up.

"Excuse me, but you haven't seen Daniel's battling yet. Both Forrest and Misty said he was exceptional, and they were right," she pointed out. Ben wasn't impressed at the girl for interrupting.

"Excuse _me_ , but this doesn't concern you, Mary," he replied. On Daniel's left, he felt Chris tense, and on his right, Maddie gasped. That was the final straw.

"Her name's Maddie, and you have no right to talk to her like that! Her and Chris have been ten times better to me than you've ever been!" he shouted as he stood up abruptly. The table rattled as he did so, but he didn't care.

"Come on, you guys," he mumbled to his friends as he stepped away from the table and began to walk out of the café. Maddie followed him almost immediately, but unbeknownst to both of them, Chris lingered just enough to give Ben a scathing glare before he too departed.

Ben watched them leave, his anger giving away to disappointment. That had gone terribly. He looked down at his steak and thought about all the times he and Daniel had cooked them together. Suddenly, he didn't feel like eating.

 **oOo**

Daniel stormed back to the Pokémon Center like a man on a mission. He stomped along the streets of Cerulean City so intensely that Chris and Maddie had to jog to catch up to him.

"Can you believe him?" he demanded to no one in particular. On either side of him, Chris and Maddie looked uncomfortable.

"Now I guess I know why you don't mention your parents much," said Chris. Daniel sighed and nodded his head as he reduced his pace back to a slow walk. He remembered their first night in the wilderness as a group of three. They had been sitting around a campfire just getting to know each other. When the topic of parents came up, Daniel had listened to Chris and Maddie, but hadn't really said much about that aspect of his life.

"I'm just surprised that your dad actually tracked you down," added Maddie.

"So, what're you gonna do?" asked Chris. Daniel looked at his older friend. He was looking at him with a curious expression on his face. Daniel frowned.

"What do you mean?" Chris looked at him pointedly.

"I mean, what're you gonna do about your dad. He came here to take you back to Pallet Town, right?" he clarified. Daniel's blood turned to ice in his veins. Just the very thought of going back home made him feel sick. The rookie Trainer shook his head firmly.

"I'm not going back to Pallet Town. We aren't even halfway through our journey yet, but we've already come too far to give up," he declared. Chris nodded his head in approval, and Maddie placed her hand on his shoulder in a show of solidarity.

"Yeah! Plus, I don't think I'd survive if I had to travel around Kanto with only Chris," she added with a grin. Chris looked mock offended at her teasing, and Daniel laughed for the first time since his father showed up.

 **oOo**

The three of them returned to the Pokémon Center in better moods than they left the café in. Upon seeing them, Nurse Joy asked them how they were going, clearly concerned. Daniel assured her that they were fine, and she wished them goodnight after reminding Daniel to change the bandages on his arms. When they got back to their room, Maddie declared that she was going to buy them pizza for dinner, and Chris decided to have a shower. That left Daniel to his own devices for the time being. He sat on the couch and stared at the wall for a few minutes. Then, an idea hit him.

"Uh, what're you doing?" asked Chris as he walked out of the bathroom in his pyjamas, his hair still damp. Daniel looked up at him as he packed his bag.

"We can't stay here," he replied with a frown. "Dad'll just keep harassing us. If we leave now, we'll get a big head start."

"Hey guys, the pizza is here!" came Maddie's voice from the entrance to the room. "You know, next time someone else is going to get-" she trailed off as she saw what was happening. Daniel opened his mouth to explain, but Chris beat him to it.

"Daniel was just saying how he thinks we should leave Cerulean right now, but I was calmly explaining how that's a _terrible_ idea. He really should listen to his older and wiser friends, right?" he said, looking directly at Maddie. She rolled her eyes at him and placed the pizza boxes on the dining table.

"Why do you think leaving now is a good idea?" she inquired. Daniel explained how he believed that leaving at night would benefit the group. Maddie tapped her chin in thought.

"Well, he does have a point," she concluded, looking at Chris. The older boy looked horrified.

"You're kidding me!" he protested. "We can leave tomorrow morning!"

"Stop being a child and pack your bag," replied Maddie, a stern frown on her face. Chris plopped down on the couch next to Daniel and folded his arms, his eyes shut tight.

"Nope, you can't make me!"

 **oOo**

"I can't believe this…" mumbled Chris as he trudged out of Cerulean City's southern exit and onto Route Five. Who left a city at night-time? Apparently, they did. The group walked past a cheery sign that wished them save travels and told them that the city hoped to see them again soon. Chris stopped to look at it while Maddie and Daniel continued walking.

"We've been in Cerulean City for like two weeks," replied Daniel without turning around. Chris sighed and jogged to catch up to his two younger friends.

"We were there for a week and a half actually," he corrected snidely. Daniel shrugged, but didn't otherwise say anything more.

"We can't stay there now, Chris. Daniel's dad'll just keep harassing us," added Maddie.

"Daniel can just tell him to back off," he replied, before turning to Daniel. "You're ten, aren't you? He can't stop you." Daniel gulped and looked at Chris for the first time since they left the Pokémon Center.

"It isn't that easy, Chris," he admitted with a sad smile. Chris's gaze softened and he nodded at Daniel. The three of them continued into the night in silence, happy to simply be together.

 **oOo**

Ben sighed as he walked through the front doors of the Pokémon Center. Last night had been a disaster. He hadn't intended to lose his temper at all yet had done so anyway. There were still things he needed to say to Daniel, and he hoped that now that they both had cooler heads, it would be easier to communicate. Plus, after doing some thinking alone, he had decided to apologise to Daniel for shouting at him.

Yes, he would make things right with his son. He smiled as he thought about what they could do together back home. His son already had caught Pokémon, so maybe they could even have some friendly battles. Of course, his two friends would be welcome in their home any time. From what little he'd seen, both Chris and Maddie were good kids. He'd have to apologise to Maddie for snapping at her when she'd simply been defending her friend. He would make things right with all of them.

Ben strode up to the front counter, catching the attention of the nurse on duty as he did so.

"Good morning," she greeted with a smile. Ben returned the gesture before getting down to business.

"Would it be possible for you to tell me what room Daniel Robertson is staying in?" he asked. The nurse frowned before tapping away at her computer.

"Daniel Robertson… he's the Trainer with the bandaged arms, right? I'm afraid him and his friends checked out yesterday evening," she told him. Ben's heart seemed to stop for a spit second.

"What? Are you sure?" he stammered. The nurse nodded with a sympathetic smile.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Is there anything else I can do for you?" she asked. Ben nodded.

"Yes. Did he say where he was headed?" he asked. The nurse looked up at the roof as she thought.

"Hm… I don't believe so. He's collecting Gym Badges though. The closest Gym to here is in Saffron City," the nurse said. Ben nodded again. He knew that already; he'd travelled the Kanto region himself. A long time ago. He thanked the nurse for her help and exited the Pokémon Center.

His son had just up and left knowing that he was in Cerulean. Part of him wasn't surprised, but another was annoyed, and a little upset. Did Daniel truly understand what he'd done to their household? His mother had been a nervous wreck when he got her call that Daniel had received a Pokémon from Samuel Oak and left Pallet Town. When he'd called her after their son and his friends had left him at the café, she'd been audibly relieved that he had found Daniel, but upset that they'd both lost their cool. How was he going to tell her that their son had evaded him again?

Not for the first time, Ben wasn't sure what to do. Unfortunately, that feeling was becoming more and more common…

 **oOo**

 **Next time…**

 **After avoiding Daniel's father in Cerulean City, the group comes across some of Chris and Maddie's old friends from Saffron! What will we learn about our favourite Pokémon breeders?**

► **TO BE CONTINUED….**

…

 **Hi everyone! A way shorter chapter this time. I hope you enjoyed this one! For the next chapter, I've been really looking forward to exploring what Chris and Maddie were up to before the story started, so there's something to look forward to there. Good news is, the next chapter is already up! So, enjoy that one too!**


	16. The Past Meets the Present!

**Chapter 16 – The Past Meets the Present!**

 **Last time…**

 **After a shock meeting with Daniel's father, our three young Trainers find themselves back on the road once more. This time, they're headed south towards the Kantonian capital, Saffron City. But first, they come across two of Chris and Maddie's old classmates from the Breeders Academy!**

…

It was a beautiful day, and Daniel, Chris and Maddie were taking advantage of the sunshine, and a break in the tree-filled terrain. February was nearly over, taking another Kantonian summer with it. The three Trainers had found a grassy clearing near the road and were currently taking a break.

Well, Chris and Maddie were. Daniel was busy running a training session with his Pokémon. The two breeders of the group were content to laze about and soak up some rays. They were both lying on their picnic rug.

"How does that kid have the energy to do any training when the sun feels so nice to just lie under?" Chris asked with a contented sigh. Next to him, Maddie hummed in response.

"You just answered your own question," she replied, sounding amused. Chris laughed in response and closed his eyes.

"I could stay here forever." Unfortunately, it was not to be, as Daniel came bounding up to them, oblivious to the peaceful atmosphere he was shattering as he did so.

"Hey Chris! Will you battle Growlithe against me?!" he asked/shouted, bouncing on his toes. Chris groaned and covered his closed eyes with his forearm. Maybe if he ignored Daniel, he'd go away.

He didn't.

"Chris, wake up! You can't sleep now!" the younger Trainer demanded. Chris groaned again and sat up. He looked across at Maddie. She was peacefully lying undisturbed, just as he had been mere moments ago. Though her eyes were closed, she had a smirk on her face. Chris frowned at her. That traitor. Why couldn't Daniel bother her instead? Speaking of Daniel, he was looking expectantly at him. Though his younger friend was normally calm and more reserved, whenever he got into an excited mood it was hard to get him out of it. Chris yawned.

"Growlithe doesn't want to battle," he said, pointing to the Fire type. True to his word, the canine was curled up into a ball. Daniel groaned in obvious displeasure. Chris raised an eyebrow at that.

"Why're you so wound up today anyway?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"I'm training so next time I see dad, I can challenge him to a battle and win," replied Daniel, his fists clenched in determination. Understanding filled Chris. It had only been a few days since they'd left Cerulean City, and meeting with Daniel's father was still fresh on everyone's mind. That explained why Daniel had been training every single day they'd been out on Route Five.

"Tell you what, why don't we spend the rest of the day here? Growlithe and I will have a battle with you later in the afternoon after it cools down," suggested Chris. Come to think of it, Daniel was covered in dirt and sweat. The Trainer seemed to consider Chris's suggestion before he accepted. He plopped down on the mat with a sigh.

"Good idea, I'm pretty tired," he admitted. Chris nodded in satisfaction and Daniel told his Pokémon to take a break, before lying down on his back.

"Finally, the Pokémon Master takes a break," teased Maddie from her spot. Daniel graced her with a particular hand gesture, much to the amusement of his older friends, and left it at that.

 **oOo**

The afternoon progressed slowly. Eventually, it had been decided that a coin would be flipped between the two boys to see who would make the group sandwiches. To Chris's glee and Daniel's horror, the younger of the two had lost the coin toss. With a heavy heart, he had gone to work buttering bread while Chris and Maddie lazed about in the sun waiting.

It was while making the food that he heard rustling in some nearby bushes. He briefly looked across the clearing at Chris and Maddie. They were relaxing in the sunshine while he sat in the shade. The noise wasn't from them.

"Hello?" he called. Maybe it was a wild Pokémon that smelt food?

"Hey there!" a voice responded. That wasn't a Pokémon. Daniel stood up and peered into the trees surrounding the clearing. Immediately he saw two people standing in the forest, a boy and a girl. Strangely, they were dressed in very fancy clothes for people in the wilderness. Both were dressed in royal blue blazers, with the only difference being the boy was wearing trousers while the girl sported a dress. Despite himself, Daniel found himself staring at their outfits. They looked vaguely familiar.

"Hi, I'm Mark, and this is Samantha," the boy introduced themselves. Daniel blinked. Kanto was so big it wasn't too often they came across people so far away from a city.

"I'm Daniel. If you don't mind me asking, how come you're dressed like that?" he asked. Both strangers looked quizzically at him for a second, before looking down at themselves.

"Oh! You mean our uniforms? We're students at Pokémon Tech," the girl explained. "We're looking for wild Pokémon." Immediately, Daniel's mood darkened a little. During the '90s, the Indigo League had signed a deal with Pokémon Tech to allow graduates to enter the competition without earning the eight Badges. Apparently, they had done so to allow for the size of each league conference to increase. To Daniel and the other residents of Pallet Town who put so much stock in competing in the Indigo League, allowing people to participate in the competition without having earned the Badges was an insult.

"Hey Daniel! Who're you talking to?" Chris's voice interrupted his thoughts. Before he could answer, the male stranger looked around him towards his older friend.

"Chris?" he asked with a frown. Daniel's eyes widened and he whirled around to look at the breeder. He was standing up tall with his arms folded. And he didn't look pleased.

"Hey, Mark."

 **oOo**

Daniel had scarcely felt more uncomfortable in his life. It turned out that both Chris and Maddie knew the two strangers from Pokémon Tech, Mark and Samantha. And they clearly weren't on friendly terms. He found himself caught in the middle of a tense faceoff between two people he met five minutes ago, and his two older friends.

"If you're both here then you must be heading away from Saffron, right?" asked Mark. Chris shook his head.

"No, we're on our way there. Daniel's going there to win a Marsh Badge," he explained, motioning to the younger Trainer with his thumb. Both Mark and Samantha looked amused.

"You found a Badge collector to travel with?" asked Samantha with a smirk. Daniel frowned and was about to respond with a cheap quip of his own, but Chris beat him to it.

"Hey Sam, at least I didn't sell out on Pokémon breeding just 'cos I was offered a scholarship," he replied with a shrug.

"Right, but you did hold yourself back to babysit Maddie," Mark shot back. "And now you've found yourself a second kid to look after." Daniel was annoyed at being insulted, but hearing his friends get picked on annoyed him more. He glanced over at Chris and Maddie. Chris had an uncharacteristically angry expression on his face, but Maddie simply looked sad.

"Leave them both out of this, Markie. And I didn't hold myself back at all. I've never wanted to compete in the Indigo League," said Chris, a cool edge to his voice. Chris rarely sounded so serious, and if Daniel was being honest with himself, his older friend could be intimidating when he wanted to be.

"It isn't just about being in the Indigo League! A certificate from Pokémon Tech would lead to so many opportunities! Opportunities you threw away!" accused Mark, his face scrunched up in anger. Daniel raised an eyebrow. Mark had gone from a snide smirk to an angry scowl in a heartbeat.

"If not leaving your friends behind is throwing away opportunities, then that's fine by me," Chris replied icily.

"You're full of it, Chris! Just admit you were too scared to leave Saffron with us!" Samantha added, an angry frown on her face. Once again, Daniel was about to open his mouth, but he was beaten to it by Maddie.

"Can you all stop?!" interjected Maddie, finally breaking her silence. The sad look on her face was replaced by a scowl of her own, her fists balled by her side. Seriously, what was with everyone getting angry?

"We all used to be such great friends, but then Pokémon Tech came between us!"

A tense silence fell over the group as Chris, Maddie, Mark and Samantha glared at each other. Daniel could practically see sparks flying in the air between them. Then, an idea came into his head. He cleared his throat, and all four of them whirled to face him expectantly. He blanched at having four sets of eyes focused on him.

"Uh, why don't you settle this with a battle?" he asked in a small voice. Chris and Maddie nodded their heads in agreement, but Samantha and Mark's reaction was one that Daniel didn't expect. They both scoffed.

"Are you kidding? As if we'd waste our time battling against those two," sneered Mark, an obnoxious grin on his face. Next to him, Samantha was similarly amused.

"Maybe next time, guys," she added. With that, Samantha and Mark disappeared back into the forest, the sound of their laughter lingering as they departed. The entire group was stunned for a few moments.

"Cowards!" Daniel called out half-heartedly into the forest. There was no indication that the two Pokémon Tech students heard them.

"Don't worry about it, Daniel. They're not worth it," mumbled Chris. Daniel hummed in agreement, but

 **oOo**

The promised practice battle between Chris and Daniel did not end up going ahead. Understandably, neither of Daniel's friends felt like doing anything, so Daniel he happily took charge of dinner duties as well. It wasn't until they were all sitting around their campfire, their Pokémon all fed and sleeping, that the three friends found themselves conversing like normal.

"So, what's the deal with those two Pokémon Tech snobs?" Daniel asked as he passed two mugs of hot chocolate to his older companions. Even with the campfire as their source of light, both Chris and Maddie visibly tensed up upon him mentioning the events from earlier today, but his curiosity had been eating away at him for hours now. He looked at them expectantly. They squirmed under his gaze, but eventually Chris relented with a sigh. He opened his mouth and began to tell the story of the last few weeks of their time at the Breeders Academy.

"Mark and Samantha were really close friends of ours back at the Breeders Academy. We all did school together, and we joined the Academy together too. Mark, Samantha and I were born in 1996 but Maddie was born in '97, so she's a year younger than us. Remember that, 'cos it'll be important later…"

 **Mid-November 2010, a few months prior to the present day…**

"Students may I have your attention please. Yes, that includes you, Mr Bullivant," the deadpan voice of Mrs Masala droned. Chris stopped trying to flick balls of paper into Mark's shirt pocket and sat up straight. Underneath the table, he felt Mark stomp on his foot. The other students in the classroom laughed at them, and Chris felt the tips of his ears heat up.

"Thank you. I'm pleased to announce that our academy is implementing a brand-new graduation exam, and that this year level will be the first it is trialled with. The exam will involve each of you taking until next December to travel across the land and capture at least six Pokémon. The aim is to raise them to be as strong and healthy as possible."

Immediately, the room erupted into shouting as the excited students started discussing the exam. The teacher called for silence and waited until the room died down. Once it did, she continued.

"There are some rules. Firstly, if you plan on leaving the Kanto region, we ask that you inform the school first. Secondly, you may challenge the Indigo League Gyms if you believe doing so will help raise your Pokémon, but not enter the Indigo League Conference at the end of next year. The reasoning for this is because while we believe battling in and of itself can be beneficial to the development of a Pokémon, the purpose of the Indigo League itself is to bring glory to the Trainer, and not the Pokémon he or she is raising," the teacher explained. Chris nodded to himself. These rules seemed perfectly fine. He was just excited about getting to travel. The teacher dismissed the class, and the students filed out.

"How cool does this sound?!" Chris asked Mark excitedly as they walked towards their lockers. Mark nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"I know! We get a whole year to just travel around raising Pokémon!" he replied, a large grin on his face.

"Hey you guys! Have you heard about the new graduation thing?" a voice called out. Chris and Mark looked up to see their friends, Maddie and Samantha making their way towards them. They both wore identical grins to them.

"Best assignment ever!" Chris answered, the excitement in his voice practically contagious.

"I just can't wait to have more than one Pokémon," added Samantha happily. Chris, Maddie and Mark all nodded in agreement. They each had a single Pokémon that they'd bonded with over the course of their time at the Breeders Academy in Saffron City but travelling was a chance to meet more.

"Where are we gonna travel to first?" asked Maddie, her eyes shining brightly.

"Cameron Palace!" Chris called out.

"We can do that later! I want to see Evolution Mountain!" added Mark happily.

The group talked amongst themselves for a few more minutes before they each headed home. Chris found himself walking alongside Mark as they followed the windy Saffron City streets towards the suburb they both lived in. In order to get there, they had to pass through the heart of Saffron. It was while navigating the middle of the city that both boys passed a large animated billboard advertising the upcoming Indigo League Conference. There were two silhouettes of what appeared to be Pokémon Trainers battling each other while flashing text pulsed underneath. Chris and Mark stepped off the busy walkway to look at it.

 **Who will win eternal glory at the biggest event of the year? The 98** **th** **Indigo League Conference starts in ten days!**

"You know, I'd love to enter the Indigo League one day," Mark remarked as he stared up at the billboard, longing in his eyes. Next to him, Chris shrugged.

"Sometimes I think about it, but I don't think I'm cut out for that kind of thing," he said truthfully. Mark turned to him.

"Don't be like that, 'course you are!" he replied earnestly, gazing at Chris with intensity. Chris shrugged again.

"Maybe one day."

Eventually, Chris split up with Mark and returned home. During dinner that evening, he wasn't very talkative, prompting his mother to question what he was thinking about. He waved away her concerns and went to bed soon after dinner.

 **oOo**

The next morning was a Saturday. Chris was awoken peacefully by orange sunlight streaming into his room through the gaps around his curtains. With no school today, he was content to simply lie in his bed and stare at the ceiling. Who didn't love lying in bed doing nothing? Unfortunately, his mother's voice didn't allow his dozing to last long.

"Chris! There's a letter for you!" Chris groaned and closed his eyes. If he didn't respond, maybe she would assume he was still asleep. Whatever the letter was, it wasn't going anywhere.

"Chris! I know you're awake!" his mother called again. Swearing under his breath, he sat up. She wasn't going to give up. He quickly threw on a shirt and headed downstairs.

"Couldn't the letter wait?" he growled at her. His mother didn't look phased by his attitude. She simply pointed to the dining table, where a wax sealed envelope was sitting. Chris raised an eyebrow and sat down. Inside was a letter, obviously.

 _Master Christian Bullivant,_

 _We are pleased to invite you to attend the Pokémon Technical Institute, a school for aspiring Pokémon Trainers. Graduates from our school receive many benefits, including but not limited to, the right to enter the Indigo Plateau Conference without the need to collect the eight Kantonian Gym Badges._

 _We are writing to you because you are amongst several recognised young individuals born in the year 1996. We would very much like to see you present at our institution in 2011. If you wish to accept this invitation, please send a letter to the address on the envelope advising us that you've accepted._

 _Kind regards,_

 _Deborah Jones, Headmaster, Pokémon Technical Institute._

After he finished reading it to himself, he then read it out loud to his mother, who was sitting across from him sipping a cup of coffee.

"Are you going to accept? It's an interesting opportunity," she said. Chris didn't need to think about it for long at all. He shook his head.

"Nope. I want to be a Pokémon Breeder, and travel around the world with Mark, Maddie and Sam. I won't go to Pokémon Tech," he replied. It was at that moment the phone began to ring. Chris stood up to get it. It was Mark.

" _ **Chris! You'll never believe what I got in the mail!"**_ he exclaimed, his voice shaking with excitement.

"An invitation to Pokémon Tech?" Chris asked sceptically.

" _ **An invita- yeah! How'd you know? Did you get one too?"**_

"Yeah I did. Hey, wanna meet up later on? I'll call Maddie if you call Sam," said Chris.

" **Sure, how does four pm at the park sound?"**

"That works for me."

" **Sweet! Bring that letter! See 'ya then!"** _Click!_

"Wha-" Chris began, but it was too late, Mark had hung up. Chris cursed under his breath. Why did Mark want him to bring the letter? He took a deep breath and tried not to think the worst of the situation. There were plenty of reasons as to why Mark could have requested he bring the letter.

 **oOo**

Chris had called Maddie soon after, and she had agreed to meet him at his house before they both went to the park. The reason for this was because for Maddie, Chris lived on the way to the park, so it was easy to simply meet at his house and make their way together.

Chris had decided to not mention the letter he had gotten that morning, and Maddie was none the wiser that anything was amiss. As they walked to the park together, she was happily listing off places she wanted to travel to. Her upbeat and excited attitude was making him feel even worse than he already did. Unsurprisingly, Maddie picked up on his unenthusiastic persona and questioned him, but he brushed her off, saying he was feeling a little bit sick. She looked sceptical but didn't press him further. Luckily, Chris was let off the hook soon after, as they arrived at the park to see Samantha waiting for them on a park bench. Maddie forgot about him and ran up to her to greet her, but Chris was content to simply walk towards the table. He raised his hand in greeting.

"Hey Sam, how're you doing?" he asked, putting on a small smile for his friend. Unlike Maddie, she didn't pick up on any strange behaviour.

"I'm good. Markie went to go get us pizza, but he shouldn't be too long," said Samantha, explaining why their other friend wasn't present. Chris nodded in understanding. For some reason, there was a sinking feeling in his gut, like something bad was about to happen. Samantha and Maddie got into a heated discussion about what type of pizza was the best, but Chris didn't bother to pay attention. Normally he'd be happy to tease Maddie and Sam, but he wasn't in the mood for that right now.

 **oOo**

It wasn't long after that Mark arrived with four steaming pizzas. After the meal was finished, Mark decided to get down to business. He produced an envelope from his jeans pocket. As Chris feared, it was identical to the one he had gotten that morning.

"So guys, I got you all down here today so I could show you this," he said, holding up the envelope. From her seat next to him, Samantha nodded.

"I got one as well," she added, holding it up. Chris felt his heart sink. Himself, Mark and Sam all had them. But there was one member of their group that didn't. One member of the group who wasn't offered one based on her year of birth. All he could hope was that it wouldn't matter.

"What are they?" Maddie asked, looking perplexed. Chris seized the initiative and spoke before anyone else could.

"They're invitations to Pokémon Tech, Maddie. I think they're looking for new students for next year, but I'm not sure why they'd send invitations to us," he answered, placing his own onto the table. Maddie read the note quickly.

"They didn't send me one cos I was born in 1996," she said. "Are you guys planning on going?" Chris immediately shook his head no.

"I'm not going. I feel like this is the best place for us right now," he said resolutely, looking at Mark and Samantha as he did so. As Sam avoided his gaze, Mark met his challengingly.

"What do you mean 'this is the best place for us'?" he questioned. "Pokémon Tech could be a great opportunity." Again, Chris shook his head.

"We all joined the Breeders Academy to learn to raise Pokémon, not go to a fancy college so we can enter the Indigo League," he argued.

"Why can't we do both? We can raise Pokémon AND compete at Indigo!" Mark shot back, annoyance seeping into his voice. Chris cursed inwardly. He needed to be careful not to set off Mark's temper.

"It'd be a waste to drop out after all these years we've put in! Markie, we're _so close_ to graduating! You can compete in the Indigo League any time you like!"

Mark stood up abruptly, his head and upper body passing into the sunlight as he did so. The light made his scowl look fierce.

"We all got given this opportunity for a reason! We should be taking it!" he protested. Chris remained seated. He was getting close to swaying Mark to his side.

"Don't forget Mark, not all of us were invited. Sam and I aren't just going to leave her behind. I know you won't either," he said calmly. This seemed to infuriate Mark.

"Don't try and guilt me, Chris! We wouldn't be leaving her! You read the letter, it's for 'exceptional young people'! Maddie will get an invitation next year and join us!" Chris inwardly gulped. This wasn't going well. He needed to calm Mark down, not make him angrier. Perhaps a different approach would work.

"Look man, we're a group! We've done everything together for as long as I can remember, but we won't always be able to! I don't wanna go our separate ways even a second before we have to! Splitting up isn't the way to go," argued Chris.

For a split second, it seemed to work. Mark's glare softened and he averted his gaze. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, clearly trying to find something to say. Inwardly, Chris grinned in victory. But then, his feeling of elation was shattered.

"Well, I think it'd be stupid to let this opportunity pass us by," Samantha interjected, breaking her silence at the worst possible moment. In one stroke, all of Chris's work was undone. Mark's face hardened and he nodded in agreement. He walked a few paces away from the table and turned his back to them.

"Sam's right. I'm gonna accept that invitation as soon as I get home," he said, Samantha nodding in agreement. "Anyone who wants to join me is welcome."

Chris clenched his teeth. His inner calm was shattered, and he was having difficulty getting it back. Samantha standing up and walking over to Mark didn't help. He'd been prepared to have to talk Mark out of doing something drastic, but he'd never get through to him now that Samantha was on his side too. Now it was just him and Maddie sitting at the park bench.

"So, you'd leave poor Maddie behind just like that? She's your friend! Both of you!" he protested, the anger seeping into his voice. Mark turned back around and glared at him.

"A real friend wouldn't try to hold us all back. The sooner you realise that, the better," retorted Mark. Maddie gasped quietly at that statement. Chris clenched his fists and stood up. That was the last straw.

"Maddie is _not_ trying to hold you back! She hasn't even said anything!" he shouted, red hot rage burning in his chest.

"Whatever, man. Sam and I are out of here," declared Mark as he began to walk away, Samantha close behind. Chris slammed his fist onto the wooden table. It began to ache, but he didn't care. Next to him, Maddie's eyes were firmly planted downwards, tears threatening to fall. Her uneven breaths made him feel even worse than he already did. Without a word, he pulled her in for a hug.

 **Present day…**

"So that's pretty much how it happened. Mark and Sam transferred to Pokémon Tech and we never heard from them again until today," finished Chris. Daniel gazed at his friend, the firelight casting long shadows across his face. It made Chris look very different from his normal self. Perhaps a little older and wiser than he normally portrayed himself.

"I can't believe that people you'd spent your whole life with would just walk away like that," Daniel said. All Chris gave was a sigh in response.

"Well, I hope they find what they're looking for," said Maddie, her voice slightly hoarse from disuse. Daniel raised an eyebrow at that. After all those two had put her and Chris through, Maddie still wanted them to succeed? He considered voicing his thoughts but decided not to. Of course, Maddie would. That was just the way she was. Then, another thought entered his head. He thought back to his previous words.

 _I can't believe that people you'd spent your whole life with would just walk away like that._

He'd done something similar to his parents. Without warning, he'd picked a Pokémon from Professor Oak and left Pallet Town. Was he just like Mark and Samantha? Daniel didn't know.

Maybe he didn't want to.

 **oOo**

 **Next time…**

 **It's the end of summer, and our three friends have decided to celebrate the passing of the hottest season at the Summer's End Festival at Maiden's Peak! But they're in for way more than they bargained for! How will Daniel, Chris and Maddie navigate their way through the supernatural? Find out in the first chapter of the exciting mini story, "Terror at Summer's End!"**

► **TO BE CONTINUED…**

…

 **Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this double header of chapters! Just a few things to talk about this time. Firstly, I did plan on having a double battle between Chris, Maddie and Mark and Samantha, but decided not to due to there having just been a super long battle in Cerulean City. However, I did draw artwork depicting it, which will be uploaded to my DeviantArt anyway. Secondly, I'm very pleased to announce that next chapter will be the first part to "Terror at Summer's End", which will be a multi chapter arc contained within the larger story. I've been planning this for a while, so I'm excited to write it! With that being said, I'll see you next time!**


	17. Terror at Summer's End - Part 1

**Chapter 17 – Terror at Summer's End: Part 1**

 **February 23** **rd** **– FIVE DAYS UNTIL THE END OF SUMMER**

It was the twenty-third day of February. With the final week of the month came the last days of the Kantonian summer. Daniel, Chris and Maddie were happily travelling along the eastern coast of Kanto, en route to another Indigo League Gym when they came across the small seaside town of Maiden's Peak.

"Man, it feels like ages since we've seen actual buildings," remarked Daniel as they entered the town. It was a quaint little place built right along the coastline. A gentle easterly breeze blew through the town, ruffling their clothes and hair. The smallness of the place reminded Daniel of Pallet, and he found himself smiling.

"I can't believe we were on the road for a week and a half!" said Maddie as the group wandered through the streets of Maiden's Peak.

"I like this place way better than Cerulean City though," added Chris. "Move the Water type Gym here!" The group rolled their eyes, laughed, and continued their way through the town, eventually arriving on the main street. The main street was right on the beachfront, providing a picturesque view of the ocean. But even more remarkable were the people scurrying to and fro. There were wooden stalls set up along the street, and bright multicoloured banners were hanging from the powerlines that ran over the road. It was this that seemed to be what the townspeople were occupied with.

"Is something happening here?" Daniel wondered aloud as they strolled down the street, looking at the various stalls. The group had to walk carefully to avoid being bumped by the busy town locals. The scene reminded him of the Pallet Town Markets that ran on Sundays.

"It looks like some sort of marketplace," replied Chris. "But I think they're still setting up."

"Reminds me of the markets in Pal- wah!" he was cut off when he felt something suddenly collide with his back. He toppled forward with a yelp, landing on his knees. This place really was like the Pallet Markets. If you weren't quick, you'd get bowled over by someone looking for their next bargain. As it turned out, Maiden's Peak was the same.

He heard a groan from behind him and turned to see Chris and Maddie helping up a young girl. She looked to be similar in age to him.

"Are you alright?" Chris asked as he hauled her to her feet.

The girl smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed. "I'm so sorry, I didn't notice you guys," she said.

Daniel stood up and brushed his jeans off. He smiled good naturedly and shrugged. "That's alright, we shouldn't have been standing in the middle of the road," he admitted sheepishly.

He felt something knock into his shoe and looked down to see an apple had come to rest there. Come to think of it, there were various fruits strewn around on the ground. They must belong to the girl. "We'd better pick up your fruit before it gets trampled," he said, bending down to pick it up. The girl groaned again and begun to retrieve the wayward fruits, prompting Maddie and Chris to help too. Once all the fruit was safely out of harm's way, they all introduced themselves.

"I'm Sophia, by the way. Sorry for bumping into you. I was rushing back home with the shopping and not looking where I was going," she explained.

"Don't worry about it. I'm Daniel, nice to meet you,".

"I'm Maddie, and this is Chris," added Maddie, motioning to the latter, who raised his hand in greeting.

"So, are you guys here for the festival? You aren't from around here right?" asked Sophia. Daniel cocked an eyebrow.

"Festival? What's it for?"

"Oh, you don't know? Every year we throw a festival to celebrate the end of summer, and to pay homage to the Maiden, who's a local legend. Two thousand years ago, when her fiancé went to fight in a war, she waited up on that cliff for him to return for so long, her body turned to stone," she explained, pointing out a cliff that was situated about a mile south of them, along the coastline. There was an unusual rocky spire that shot out of the ocean parallel to the cliff face. It was the strangest rock formation Daniel had ever seen.

"Her body turned to stone? That must be a terrible way to go," remarked Chris. Daniel almost opened his mouth to tell him it was impossible, but he refrained. No use offending anyone.

"Anyway, what brings you to Maiden's Peak?" Sophia asked, an eyebrow cocked. "There isn't really a whole lot here."

This time, it was Daniel who answered. "We were just passing through. We're all Pokémon Trainers on the way to Saffron City so I can get a badge from the gym there," he explained. Sophia looked impressed at his explanation.

"That sounds really cool! I wish I was a Pokémon Trainer," she remarked.

"How come you aren't?" asked Chris. Sophia shrugged, a sad smile on her face.

"Well, I guess I'm just not ready to travel around yet. I'd love to collect the badges one day, but I don't think I could handle it, you know?" she answered. Daniel supposed that made sense. Next to him, Maddie perked up.

"Why don't we all help you catch a Pokémon? We could stay for the festival too," she suggested.

"Yeah! We've all been travelling and battling non-stop for the past few days. Let's take a break," added Chris. Daniel considered this for a moment. It was true that they had all been working hard for the past week or so that they'd been on the road. A festival would be a great way for them and their Pokémon to unwind and have some fun. Plus, they could help out someone in need. He nodded happily, accepting his older friends' suggestions.

"Sounds good to me," he said with a smile. Sophia seemed hesitant.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a bother to people I've just met," she said worriedly, her brow creased in concern. Chris held his hand up and shook his head to placate her.

"We're happy to help anyone who needs it. Plus, we _really_ need a break from travelling," he said with a laugh.

 **oOo**

Sophia was over the moon that three Pokémon Trainers had decided to help her catch a Pokémon of her own, so she didn't hesitate to invite them to stay at her house for the duration of the festival. At first, they had been wary about imposing, but she explained her mother was on a business trip overseas and it was just her.

Fortunately, real estate in Maiden's Peak was cheap, which meant that most houses were large enough to have multiple guest bedrooms. Daniel, Chris and Maddie were all surprised to have their own rooms and had joked that it'd be weird to sleep in a quiet room without hearing each other's snoring.

It had been decided that they would all wake up before sunrise and go to the Shrine of Maiden to capture one of the nocturnal Pokémon that lived around there.

The night passed by quickly. After a dinner of fried rice, the group plus Sophia watched some television before retiring to their respective rooms. Sophia's house was warm and cosy, and she was more than happy for Daniel, Chris and Maddie to have their Pokémon out of their Poké Balls. Soon, all four of the human occupants plus their Pokémon were sleeping soundly, ready for an exciting day.

 **oOo**

 **February 24** **th** **– FOUR DAYS UNTIL THE END OF SUMMER**

The next morning, Daniel, Chris and Maddie emerged from their rooms at around the same time. Before they'd gone to bed, Sophia had shown them where the pantry was. Soon, they were sipping on steaming cups of tea. Daniel sighed in content as the warmth from the drink spread to his limbs, energising him. It was four-thirty in the morning, meaning the sun was still nowhere to be found.

"Looks like one of us has to get Sophia up," said Maddie, standing up from the table to wake up their new friend as Chris and Daniel shared a chuckle. For the three of them, waking up before first light was nothing unusual due to the sounds of nature being difficult to sleep through, but Sophia had expressed concern about getting up before the sun. The group had laughed good naturedly and promised to wake her if she didn't, which seemed to be the case this morning.

Fortunately, it didn't take long for Sophia to wake up and get ready. She was a little sheepish, but the three Trainers assured her that there was nothing to worry about. Soon, they were in the chilly early morning outdoors. A frigid breeze was blowing in from the ocean, but fortunately they were rugged up in jackets and beanies.

"This must be the coldest morning yet," remarked Daniel as he watched his breath mist in the moonlit air.

"Well, summer is nearly over," replied Maddie, rubbing her hands together. After that, the group walked in silence as they followed Sophia towards the Shrine of the Maiden.

"So, whose Pokémon is Sophia gonna borrow?" asked Daniel. They briefly shared a look, before Chris stepped forward and volunteered Growlithe.

As they approached the shrine, Chris began to tutor Sophia on what she'd need to do.

"Remember, when you catch a Pokémon, you have to be prepared to care for it before anything else," he explained, his voice serious. Sophia nodded, her face set in a determined frown. Suddenly, she stopped along the path at the base of a steep incline, prompting the three Trainers to follow suit.

"We're here. The shrine is at the top of this hill," she said, pointing up the road. "We should hide in the bushes and see what Pokémon are hanging out near the shrine."

The four of them carefully walked to the top of the hill in the bushes to the side of the road. They were hiding in some shrubs about ten yards from the back of the shrine. The edge of the cliff was about another ten yards from the shrine's front. In the moonlight, Daniel could make out the back of Maiden's Rock. A few small wild Pokémon, mostly Rattata scurried around the shrine. Daniel scoped out the shrine itself. It was a small, square-shaped wooden building with a slanted roof.

"I think there's a nest underneath the shrine," whispered Maddie, as she pointed to one of the Rattata. Daniel watched as it went underneath the building and emerged a few seconds later.

"What do you think, Sophia? See anything you want?" asked Daniel, his voice hushed. Rattata would make a fine first capture. He remembered that he and Squirtle failed to catch one on their first day together. He smiled to himself. It seemed like that day was so long ago, but in reality, it had only been a little under two months.

"I don't mind what it is, I just wanna capture a Pokémon," replied Sophia. Daniel nodded in approval. Sophia's mindset was a good one. Chris handed her two Poké Balls; the one containing Growlithe and an empty one. With a nod, Sophia inhaled deeply and stood up, ready to send Growlithe out to battle one of the Rattata.

Right as she did so, a sudden gale force wind struck the cliff, scaring away the Rattata instantly and shaking the bushes the four of them were hiding in. Instinctively, Daniel shielded his eyes from the wind. To his left, he thought he heard Chris shout something, but the noise from the whirlwind was deafening. He turned to follow Chris's eyes, and when Daniel saw the shrine his jaw dropped. Floating at the edge of the cliff was a transparent figure that glowed with an eerie blue light. It had its back turned to them, so it hadn't seen them yet. Chris reached up and grabbed onto Sophia's jacket, yanking her down.

Fortunately, the wind died down almost as quickly as it had started. However, the already chilly temperature plummeted even further. Daniel shivered from the cold, and from something else.

He was terrified.

Around him, Chris, Maddie and Sophia were similarly paralysed with fear.

"What the hell is that?" Chris murmured, his face pale in the moonlight.

"Whatever it is, it isn't a Ghost type," replied Daniel, his voice shaking.

"It looks like a person," Maddie whispered. Normally, Daniel would have affirmed that people couldn't become ghosts, but the proof was right before him.

"What do we do?" he asked his older friends. For once, he had no idea on how to approach the situation, no plan. Right now, he felt like he really was the youngest member of their group.

"We back off very slowly. Whatever it is, we can't let it see us. Who knows what it can do," Chris answered. Daniel looked at him again. His face was still pale, but he could see the older boy was doing his best to be brave. Daniel and Maddie nodded at him as they began to carefully retreat away from the glowing figure. They were making good progress when Daniel stopped. Sophia still hadn't moved. Daniel tried to whisper at her to catch her attention, but to no avail. The girl was seemingly transfixed on the glowing figure.

Daniel snuck as close as he could to Sophia, careful not to ruffle the branches of the bushes they were standing in. Sophia's eyes had almost glassed over, and she was trembling slightly. Once he was within range, he reached out and put his hand on Sophia's shoulder to try and get her attention. As soon as he touched her, she gasped. _Loudly._

The glowing figure snapped around immediately at the sound of the noise and looked directly at them. Pure, unadulterated terror ran through Daniel's veins as the shimmering spectre glared at him, a hostile look on her face. Like Sophia, Daniel seemed to be transfixed by the ghost, unable to look away. Next to him, Sophia screamed, her trance seemingly broken. Suddenly, Chris and Maddie were behind him. One of them was tugging on his shirt.

"What're you doing, you idiot?! Run!"

Daniel didn't need to be told twice. His shirt being pulled snapped him out of whatever daze he was in. Without looking back, he turned and bolted as fast as he could down the hill, Chris, Maddie and Sophia hot on his heels.

They ran for what felt like hours, but only minutes passed by as the four youths put as much distance between them and Maiden Rock as possible. Chris was the first to stop, prompting the younger teens to follow suit. They all hunched over, gasping for breath. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon, and it illuminated their surroundings in a brilliant orange hue.

"Wha- what was that?" asked Chris in between breaths.

Neither Daniel nor Maddie had an answer, but Sophia did. "I think it was the Maiden," she replied, her voice shaky. Unlike before, Daniel was willing to accept her explanation.

"I think Sophia's right," he said, nodding his head. "She's haunting the shrine."

"Maybe we should tell the police?" suggested Maddie. Sophia shook her head.

"There's barely any here. They wouldn't be able to handle a ghost," she said, dispelling that idea.

"How about the ghostbusters?" Chris added. Daniel and Maddie turned to him. The unimpressed looks they gave him were enough to replace his cheeky grin with a sheepish one.

"Actually, it isn't a bad idea," said Sophia, looking thoughtful. Both Daniel and Maddie looked at one another and raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, this town has ghostbusters?" asked Chris hopefully. Sophia shook her head.

"Not quite, but there is an old woman who's sort of an expert on supernatural stuff. Maybe she'd know what to do."

 **oOo**

Daniel looked up at the building they were standing in front of. It looked very out of place compared to the other buildings in Maiden's Peak. Unlike the rest of the houses in the town, this one looked very gothic, with high steeples and stone pillars.

"So, who are we here to see exactly?" he asked as he looked up at the building. For some reason, he had an uneasy feeling.

"A woman called Abagail. She'll be able to help us," replied Sophia, walking up to the front door, leaving Daniel, Chris and Maddie standing on the footpath in front of the house.

"I still think we should've just left this place," Daniel mumbled once he was certain Sophia wouldn't hear. Maddie elbowed him in the side.

"We can't just let a ghost haunt this town without at least telling them," she whispered back, her voice hard.

"Getting involved with this kind of thing is a recipe for disaster!" he argued back, keeping his voice low. "Besides, they probably already know about it. You think we're the first to see the local ghost?"

"Shut up, you two," Chris hissed as he motioned with his eyes to the front door of the gothic house. Sophia was talking to an old woman. Every few seconds, both she and the old woman would look at them. It was immensely uncomfortable, and the three Trainers shifted awkwardly under the attention. Finally, Sophia motioned for them to come to the front door before she and the old woman walked inside the building.

Daniel, Chris and Maddie followed them inside to a sitting room. They all sat down around a large table.

"It's nice to meet you, kids. My name is Abagail, and I'm a spiritual shaman. Sophia here has told me about what you experienced this morning. Would you care to tell me about the event through your own eyes?"

Daniel allowed his thoughts to wander as Chris and then Maddie told Abagail about what they'd seen that morning. He looked around the house they were in. Despite the strange outside, the interior was much more conventional, with the same wooden floors and white walls as Sophia's place. Finally, Abagail arrived at him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"How about you, young man? What did you see this morning?" she asked, her voice pleasant enough, but still making him feel a little put off.

Daniel did his best to explain the events of that morning in as much detail as he could. When he was done, Abagail nodded in understanding.

"I see. It was brave of you to go back to help one of your friends. The Maiden is a very important figure in our town's long history. If she has appeared before you, it may be more than sheer coincidence," the old woman said. Daniel frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"It's very possible that the Maiden's spirit was never able to peacefully pass into the afterlife. Now, two thousand years later, she still cannot find peace because she was never reunited with the man she loved," the old woman said. That didn't answer Daniel's question at all, but Chris chose that moment to talk, steering the conversation away.

"Is that possible? I mean, plenty of people die without achieving their goals, but they don't turn to ghosts," said Chris. Daniel nodded in agreement. Chris was right. As far as he knew, ghosts did not haunt the world. However, Abagail seemed to have all the answers.

"You raise a valid point, Chris. But I believe that the Maiden's love for this individual was so strong that she was able to linger in the place that bound her to the world, which is the cliff," she answered. "You see, throughout the years, there have been many supposed sightings of the ghost of the Maiden, especially around the Summer's End Festival."

"So, you believe us?" asked Maddie. Abagail nodded seriously.

"Absolutely. The ghost of the Maiden is real, of that I am certain," the old woman said

"So, what should we do now?" asked Daniel, before he could stop himself. He was certain he was going to regret asking that. Abagail turned and looked directly at him. What she said next would send shivers down his spine.

"We have to meet the Maiden."

 **oOo**

The world had changed very much since her time. She saw it every time she was able to manifest back into the world. People with strange clothes and sometimes even stranger hair. Fantastical new machines dominated this version of the world, things that she couldn't even imagine when she was alive.

The Maiden sighed as she walked through the streets of Minima Oppidum. Right now, she was invisible to the townspeople, allowing her to freely explore the streets. While the general layout of the place was the same, with the main street still along the beach, the buildings were much different. Gone were the cobblestone brick structures of her youth, replaced with some sort of synthetic smooth rock.

Keeping herself invisible took much effort on her part, but there was a reason why did it. Every time someone saw her, they reacted the same way. They'd look on her with terror and flee. Just like those children did a mere two hours ago. It didn't matter when or how she appeared; it would be the same.

There had been four of them this time. Dressed in the bright and colourful clothes that had become commonplace in this era, they were at her shrine at an unusual time of the day. At first she'd been shocked to see them, but then their reactions to her had made her annoyed. Just for once could people not be horrified at the mere sight of her?

No, the Maiden didn't like the current world very much. Despite marvellous advances in technology, the current day people had seemingly lost their manners. They even battled each other with magical creatures for goodness sake. That particular pastime had been going on for at least a century and a half, not that she was keeping close track of it. Why would people want to partake in something that belonged on a battlefield for recreational purposes?

Fate had not been kind to her. During her lifetime, she'd lost the one she loved to a pointless war with a neighbouring kingdom. Not even death had eased the pain of a broken heart; instead she'd been cursed with continued existence long after her physical body had withered away. She didn't even know how long it had been since her time had ended. At least a few centuries, if she had to guess. She didn't even remember her own name, so she had come to adopt what people would refer to her as. Even Minima Oppidum had been renamed after her, now going by 'Maiden's Peak'.

Indeed, much had changed.

But her yearning to be reunited with her beloved, that remained the same.

 **oOo**

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Daniel asked quietly as Maddie, Chris, Sophia, old lady Abagail and himself made the trek towards the Shrine of the Maiden.

"Because it's the right thing to do," hissed Maddie in response. Daniel pouted at her, but she didn't care.

"Look, I feel bad for her, but I'm worried about our safety. There's nothing we can do about her boyfriend," he replied. Ever since his friends and Abagail agreed to return to the shrine to meet the Maiden, he'd had a foreboding feeling of dread in his gut.

"We have to at least say sorry for running away."

Daniel didn't answer that one. Deep down, he knew their reaction to seeing the Maiden might have been hurtful to the ghost, but he couldn't know for sure. What if she was one of those evil spirits that old women warned him about as a kid to keep him from going into Pallet Woods? He'd been immobilised when the Maiden had looked at him, only saved because one of his friends had literally pulled him away. Would a benevolent ghost have the ability to seemingly freeze a person in their tracks?

Abagail announcing that they had arrived at the shrine put a stop to any further speculation. Daniel looked up and saw that they had indeed arrived. He gulped as Abagail walked up to the edge of the cliff and looked directly at Maiden Rock.

"O, Maiden of Minima Oppidum, I summon thee to this place!" she called, spreading her arms out. Almost immediately, the temperature plummeted, and the wind roared. After a few seconds, the unusual weather subsided. In its place, stood - or rather, floated- the very same spectre that had scared them just hours ago.

Daniel tensed upon laying eyes on the ghost. Alarm bells were ringing in his head, and every instinct in his body screamed at him to flee, but he held his ground. Around him, he could see his friends looking similarly uncomfortable. Only Abagail seemed unphased by the ghost.

"It has been a very long time since someone willingly requested my presence. Why have you?" the glowing figure said, her voice echoing with an otherworldly resonance.

"Maiden, my name is Abagail. I am an expert in the supernatural. It is a pleasure to finally meet you," replied Abagail, avoiding the question and inclining her head. If the Maiden noticed, she didn't mention it. Instead, she nodded her head back at Abagail and looked past the old woman at the four youths.

"Ah yes, the children from this morning. Why have you returned here?" she asked. Daniel tensed, but before he could say anything, Chris seized the initiative. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"We decided to come back to apologise if we offended you this morning. And to maybe become friends," he said, his voice resolute. Unexpectedly, the Maiden threw her head back and laughed. It wasn't a nasty sounding laugh, but one that sounded joyous.

"Then it is truly refreshing to meet you! I am honoured that you would want to become friends with me. As for your apology, there is no need. I am used to people reacting with fear upon seeing me," she said, a smile on her face. She floated down to the ground and held her arms open invitingly.

"Please, tell me your names," she requested, still smiling.

"I'm Chris, and these are my friends Maddie, Daniel and Sophia," the eldest teen said, pointing to each of them as they were introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Unfortunately, my original name has been lost to me, but you may call me the Maiden."

"Ah, yes," interrupted Abagail. "I also summoned you here to both learn about your history and offer my services to you." The Maiden raised an eyebrow at this.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You said you'd forgotten your own name, yes? There are many libraries in Maiden's Peak with resources and documents dating back to even before your lifetime. I'd be happy to share that knowledge with you, Maiden," the old woman explained. The Maiden raised an eyebrow at this.

"You would? Why offer to help me?" she asked. Maddie stepped forward and answered before Abagail could.

"Because it's the right thing to do."

 **oOo**

Daniel, Chris, Maddie, Sophia and Abagail spent the remainder of the daylight getting to know the Maiden. Daniel soon lost most of his inhibitions about talking to a ghost and begun to see the Maiden as simply a person the more he talked to her. He felt a little bad about being unfairly cautious to see her and said as much. The Maiden had laughed it off and told him his nervousness was understandable.

But still… she had frozen him on the spot with a glare.

"It has been a very long time since I have properly spoken to another," the Maiden said, her voice joyous. Despite himself, Daniel also felt happy to hear the Maiden was enjoying herself. Was his reaction to her emotions a natural one? Or was it her own doing?

He lost himself in his own thoughts while the Maiden continued to speak to the others but was snapped out of it by Maddie shaking his shoulder. He looked up and saw everyone looking at him expectantly.

"Oh, don't worry about him, Maiden. Daniel tends to space out sometimes," Maddie said, a smirk on her face. Daniel felt his face heat up as he flushed in embarrassment, but the Maiden was a good sport.

"Do not worry, it is fine. I was just asking… why do those such as yourself enjoy fighting with magical creatures?" the ghost queried. Daniel frowned slightly in confusion.

"You mean Pokémon battling?" he asked after some hesitation. The Maiden shrugged.

"If that is what you call it today."

Daniel thought about what battling meant to him.

"Well, it's the most popular sport in the world. I really enjoy it, and so do my Pokémon. It's an extension of the bond between a human and their Pokémon too," he explained, hoping she understood.

Unfortunately, the Maiden looked unconvinced, and a little unimpressed.

"So, your magical creatures are like gladiators?" she said dryly. The comparison between Pokémon and ancient warriors made Daniel laugh slightly.

"Nah, not like that. More like athletes," he replied, hoping this explanation would make more sense.

"Oh, I see. And you say that magical creatures truly enjoy it?" she clarified. Daniel nodded.

"Well, mine do. If I ever came across one that didn't enjoy battling, I wouldn't force it to or anything. Besides, there are laws that protect Pokémon from abusive Trainers," he said. The Maiden seemed relived to hear this, and they discussed the ethics of Pokémon battling for a little while longer before the topic moved on to something else.

Abagail also had many questions for the Maiden about her own time, including politics, religion and society. The Maiden answered what she could, but her knowledge on most topics was limited, suggesting to Daniel that she had been quite young when she'd died. It was difficult to make out her exact appearance due to her shimmery features always shifting like water.

Eventually, the sun went down, and they all parted ways with the Maiden. Abagail returned to her strange house, and the four youths returned to Sophia's place. On the way there, Chris and Maddie took to teasing Daniel about his earlier fear over seeing the Maiden while Sophia laughed at the group's antics.

"You see Daniel? She wasn't a scary spirit after all!" Chris said with a grin as he shook Daniel's shoulder. Daniel laughed and swatted his hand away.

"Hey, I wasn't the only one who ran away from her," he argued light-heartedly, a smile on his face. Then, Maddie decided to get in on the jostling. She patted Daniel's head like he was a small child, getting her hand tangled in his long brown hair.

"Aw, normally it takes you ages to warm up to people," she sang, winking at him. "Could you possibly have a crush on the Maiden?" Daniel blanched as his cheeks turned a little rosy.

"A crush on a two-thousand-year-old ghost? You've gotta be kidding," he said, trying desperately to look like Maddie's comment didn't affect him. Unfortunately for him, he was fooling no one.

 **oOo**

"I was hoping you'd still be here, Maiden," said Abagail as she approached Maiden Rock. The ghostly figure of the Maiden was still present, looking out over the moonlit ocean just as she had in life two thousand years ago. She turned to see the old woman standing behind her.

"Abagail? I didn't expect you to return so soon. What of the children?" she asked.

"They have returned home for the night. I wanted to speak to you alone," replied Abagail. The Maiden raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? What ever for?" Abagail smiled in response. Unlike her previous smiles, this one lacked any real warmth. It slightly unsettled the Maiden.

"I can help you reunite with your beloved." Immediately, any shortcomings were forgotten.

"You can?! How?"

"Allow me to explain."

 **oOo**

 **February 25** **th** **– THREE DAYS UNTIL THE END OF SUMMER**

The next morning, Chris and Maddie woke up at sunrise to groom their Pokémon. It was a ritual they both had started doing every Friday morning a few weeks back, and today would be no different. Normally it would wake up Daniel as well, especially if they were in the wilderness, but due to them all staying in separate rooms, the younger boy was left to his slumber. Chris and Maddie considered waking him, but chose not to.

What was unusual was that Sophia was also awake. The girl was watching Chris and Maddie sit on the grass of her front lawn combing their Pokémon from the window of her bedroom. It must be a good life, travelling wherever you wished, without a worry in the world. A life that one day, she hoped she could have too.

Sophia felt an urge to go out to the older teens, so she bit the bullet and walked outside. Chris and Maddie were both engaged in a conversation, but they stopped when they heard the front door open. Sophia immediately felt rude for interrupting, but the two breeders wore warm smiles.

"Morning, Sophia!" Maddie said brightly.

"You were watching us, huh? You interested in what we're doing?" asked Chris, a knowing grin on his face. Sophia hugged her shoulders, her face red. She gave a small nod, hoping the ground would swallow her. Maddie motioned for her to sit next to her, so she did.

"We're brushing our Pokémon," the breeder explained, showing her the comb. The bristles were very fine. "This type of comb is great for Pokémon with thinner fur, like Clefairy here," she said, patting the pink Pokémon's head as she did so. The Fairy type cooed happily.

"It's very important to brush your Pokémon's fur, if it has any," Chris added as he ran a significantly thicker comb through his Growlithe's pelt. "Growlithe has very thick fur, so I use a heavier brush than Maddie. He loves it, don't you boy?" he said, scratching the canine's ears.

"Do you want to give it a try, Sophia?" asked Maddie, holding out her comb. Sophia hesitatingly stretched out her hand, and Maddie nodded in encouragement, smiling kindly at her. Feeling confident, Sophia took the brush and began to run it along Clefairy's back and tail.

"It's a special feeling, isn't it?" Chris remarked. Sophia looked at the older boy questioningly, so he elaborated. "Being with a Pokémon." Sophia beamed and nodded her head.

"It is."

 **oOo**

After Daniel woke, they all decided to go visit the Maiden. It was another beautiful day, with nary a cloud in the sky. A soft breeze blew through the air, and the sun shined pleasantly down on their skin.

To their surprise, Abagail was already at the shrine, sitting on the grass with the Maiden. They both looked up as they approached and smiled.

"Ah, hello kids. I was just showing the Maiden what I'd found in the local library," Abagail said as they all greeted each other. Daniel, Chris, Maddie and Sophia all sat down near Abagail and looked at what she had brought. The old woman had borrowed about a half dozen old looking books. Daniel briefly looked at one of the pages. While it was written in the language they all spoke, the actual arrangement of words made little sense to him, so he chose not to comment.

"It's good to see you again, my young friends. How has your day been so far?" asked the Maiden, a pleasant smile on her face. Daniel smiled and nodded.

"It's been great! This place is way better than Pewter and Cerulean," he said happily. On his left, Maddie nodded.

"Yeah, we've had a pretty intense past few weeks. This was just what we needed," she added.

"I'm just impressed you like this place. It gets a bit boring after a while," joked Sophia. They all laughed at the joke, the Maiden especially.

"Yes! Especially when you never have anyone to speak to," the shimmering figure said with a smile.

"Well, I'm glad we're your friends now, Maiden," replied Chris. The Maiden's eyes shone as she looked upon them all.

"I shall miss you all dearly when you leave," she said. This was enough to make Daniel's heart ache slightly.

"Don't worry, we won't forget you. Plus, we can always keep in touch! Not everyone gets to be friends with a ghost, after all," he joked, ignoring the teasing looks being sent his way by his annoying older friends. Then, he kicked himself inwardly. The Maiden probably didn't know what a phone was, and she certainly wouldn't own one. Fortunately, Sophia came to his rescue.

"Yeah! I still live here, so I can give them my phone number, and we can call," Sophia suggested, oblivious to Chris and Maddie's smirks. A painful expression flashed across the Maiden's face briefly, before she smiled.

Daniel frowned slightly. Had the Maiden just grimaced? He couldn't be too sure, since she was transparent. Her features were difficult to make out in detail, so he didn't question her. But still, it lingered in his mind.

Just like Daniel hadn't missed her flinch, the Maiden didn't miss the concerned look that Daniel gave her. The youngest of her new friends had a sharper eye than the rest of them and was prone to picking up on subtle changes in people's facial expressions. For some reason, the boy rarely commented on them, but it was clear to her that he did notice far more than he let on. From exchanging stories with him and his two familiars, Chris and Maddie, she had surmised that it was a trait that served him well in his chosen profession, 'Pokémon battling', which he was apparently exceptionally talented at for a novice.

They all talked for quite some time. Like the previous day, it was mostly the children sharing stories about themselves at various points in their lives. The Maiden learned that Daniel was more than simply interested in Pokémon battling, but an active participant in the 'Indigo League'. In this competition, a trainer must defeat the eight 'Gym Leaders' and take their badge as proof before entering an annual tournament located at an arena in the far north-west called 'Indigo Plateau'.

She also learned that Chris and Maddie were long-time friends from the capital of the Kanto region, which itself was a union of various kingdoms and nation-states that spanned the eastern half of the continent. They were both 'Pokémon breeders', who were people who specialised in raising magical creatures to be as healthy and strong as possible. This was a far more noble profession than what being a Pokémon Trainer entailed, and the Maiden greatly approved of it.

Of course, Sophia and Abagail were from Minima Oppidum, or Maiden's Peak, like her. Sophia was a few months older than Daniel, but a few years younger than Chris and Maddie. To the Maiden, Sophia lacked the confidence in herself that Daniel, Chris and Maddie possessed, which was possibly why in this world where children would travel across the land with magical creatures contained in tiny balls, Sophia was not amongst them.

Abagail was by far the oldest of her friends, currently in her seventh decade. In her own youth, she had also possessed magical creatures, but no longer. She also said she possessed a set of these Gym Badges, from the year 1950 (a long time ago, apparently) which Daniel had reacted in a surprisingly enthusiastic manner. He had excitedly asked to see them, and the old woman had happily agreed to show him them 'next time they were in the neighbourhood.'

Eventually, the sun went down, and the children had to go to Sophia's house, promising to return soon. As expected, Abagail remained behind. The Maiden didn't bother wasting time.

"Abagail, I'm not sure I can go through with your plan. The children are precious, I cannot fathom the thought of harming them," she said, a deep frown gracing her glowing features. Abagail didn't look impressed.

"What about your beloved? Do you not wish to see him again?" she asked, looking directly into the Maiden's eyes.

"Of course, but why must it be at the expense of the children?" she pleaded, desperate for another way. Abagail was not touched.

"Because balance must be maintained. If I remove one soul from the afterlife, another must take its place, or bad things may happen. We cannot afford to mess around with these things, and risk attracting the wrong attention," the old woman explained. "As the festival draws near, your anchor to the world will be at its strongest. It's the perfect time to put our plan into motion."

"But why must it be them? Can we not find anyone else?" she begged again. Abagail shook her head.

"No. The children are the first to trust you in a very long time. Unless you want to try to befriend someone else? I doubt you'll find other people willing to be friendly with a ghost before the festival."

…

 **End of Part 1…**

► **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	18. Terror at Summer's End - Part 2

Chapter 18 – Terror at Summer's End: Part 2

 **February 26** **th** **– TWO DAYS UNTIL THE END OF SUMMER**

After spending the previous day with the Maiden, Daniel, Chris, Maddie and Sophia had decided to assist the local townspeople in setting up for the festival, which was starting that afternoon. Fortunately for the four youths, most of the preparation had already been done, so all they were really doing was hanging up decorations like streamers and ribbons. They all had their Pokémon out helping too, which was popular amongst the younger children in the town. Every so often, one of them would come up to Daniel, Chris or Maddie and ask to meet one of their Pokémon, which they would happily oblige.

"You know, it's good for Maiden's Peak that you guys are here," remarked Sophia as she strung up some red and blue balloons from a streetlight.

Daniel, who was draping some streamers over a guard rail, looked up and raised an eyebrow quizzically. "It is? Why?" he asked. Sophia struggled to reach up high enough to attach a streamer to one of the light poles, but Daniel's Pidgey quickly grabbed the material from her and flew up to the correct height. Sophia smiled and thanked the flying-type before turning to Daniel.

"There aren't many Pokémon Trainers from outside of town here. We're outside of the typical travel routes for most Trainers, so we get overlooked," she explained. "But we do get a few tourists here and there." Daniel shrugged in response.

"Well, everyone else is missing out. We're all glad we came across this place, especially at just the right time," he said with a smile. Sophia returned the gesture, and they went back to decorating.

Meanwhile, the Maiden was floating high above the town, watching the four children helping the other residents of Minima Oppidum set up for the Summer's End Festival. Seeing her friends put so much effort into a festival for her made her, for a second, feel like the luckiest being in the whole world. Her stomach fell. How could she go through with this idea?

 **oOo**

Contrary to their ghostly friend, Daniel, Chris, Maddie and Sophia were feeling joyous. At last, the festival had begun. The four youths spent most of the day enjoying the traditional foods being sold that were based off what the people who lived in Maiden's Peak during ancient times would have eaten. As it turned out, the diet of the ancient person consisted mostly of vegetables such as lettuce and leek, with some of the so called 'fancier' meals containing a lot of mushrooms and asparagus. The most common sweet dish was a type of small cake called a libum, and they were apparently popular amongst every class of citizen. Meat was a rarity in Maiden's Peak's ancient past, with fish being the most common since it was right on the ocean.

"Man, I'd better win in Saffron City, or we'll go broke soon," laughed Daniel as he handed fresh souvlakis to each of his friends. While he was playing it off as a joke, it was true. Due to wanting to try everything, they'd spent a lot of their savings at the festival already, meaning they would have to be frugal with their money until he won a Marsh Badge.

The rest of the group laughed as they continued walking around the festival.

"This place really does have everything," said Chris as they walked past yet another live performance, this time showcasing ancient cooking techniques. Sophia laughed and nodded.

"Well, this is pretty much the only noteworthy thing in Maiden's Peak, so we put a lot of effort into it."

There was even a mock re-enactment of an ancient war, as well as a play depicting the events of the Maiden's final days. They decided to stay and watch it out of curiosity.

Daniel had no way to know if the play was accurate, and he wasn't tactless enough to ask the Maiden if it was, but he'd never felt such sympathy for anyone before. He swore there wasn't a dry eye under the tent where the play was being performed, himself included. He half expected Chris to tease him, but his older friend was too busy wiping his eyes to bother harassing him this time.

After the play, the group exited the tent, their mood somber.

"I'd guessed how terrible life would've been for the Maiden, but actually seeing it performed is totally different," remarked Maddie, her eyes wet. Daniel wiped his nose with his sleeve and nodded in agreement. The play had been dramatic, done in the same way they had been made in the ancient world, and it had been very effective.

"Well, let's not let it get us down! There's still more to see!" Chris proclaimed, trying to cheer up the group. It worked instantaneously, and soon their spirits were soaring once more. They passed by a wooden stage where a man dressed in ancient looking armour was speaking into a megaphone.

"Are you skilled enough to win the annual Summer's End Festival Pokémon battling competition?! Rent a costume and register at the help desk before 5:30pm today! Be quick, because there are limited spots!"

Daniel's jaw tightened in determination, and he turned around to his friends. Chris and Maddie were looking at him with a knowing gleam in their eyes.

"Should we head over to the help desk?" asked Maddie, a grin on her face. Daniel nodded with a smirk of his own. A few moments later, Daniel was registered for the competition, and had chosen a suitable costume to wear for the event.

Afterwards, they headed to Maiden Rock, where the Maiden was looking out at the setting sun.

"Hey Maiden!" Daniel called as they approached. She turned around and smiled at the sight of her friends.

"Hello, children. Are you having fun at the festival?" she asked. The group all smiled and begun to excitedly tell her all about their day.

"Oh, by the way, I registered for the Pokémon battling competition tomorrow. Do you wanna come and watch?" Daniel asked.

The Maiden looked at her youngest friend. There seemed to be a fire burning in his eyes, and she was interested to see just how good he actually was.

"Of course, I'll come and watch," she agreed happily. All four children beamed at her, and she tried to return the gesture. Unfortunately, she failed miserably, and each of them noticed it. Concern flashed across their young faces, and when Chris asked her what the matter was, she tried to play it off as merely feeling sad about witnessing one of the re-enactments at the festival. This seemed to satisfy them, and they expressed their sympathies towards her.

She'd never felt lower.

 **oOo**

 **February 27** **th** **– TWO DAYS UNTIL THE END OF SUMMER**

The next morning, Daniel was up early training. He'd read the pamphlet given to him when he'd registered for the competition and learned that there were to be thirty-two other competitors, meaning he'd need to win five battles to win the whole thing. Additionally, each battle would be a one-on-one, with the winner progressing and the loser being eliminated. There were strict rules in place to ensure that each battle wouldn't last too long, such as a limit on 'stalling' moves such as Rest and String Shot that were often used to draw out matches. That suited him just fine.

Squirtle, Pidgey, Machop and Magnemite were all looking as sharp as could be as they practiced their various moves, and he was feeling confident. It was about 6:30am, just a few hours away from the start of the competition. He had to be there at nine, giving him plenty of time. The sun was just starting to peek out over the treetops when he held his hand up to stop his Pokémon from their routines.

"Great job guys, that's enough," he called with a smile. His Pokémon all gathered around him, and he praised them one by one before returning them to their Poké Balls to rest before the competition started. He was just about to walk back inside the house when he saw Sophia standing a few yards away with two steaming mugs. She was still wearing her pyjamas

"Hey Sophia," he greeted with a smile, accepting the mug she offered.

"I'm looking forward to watching you today," she said, her cheeks looking a little rosy, something that Daniel didn't miss.

"Oh, uh thanks," he said awkwardly, before inwardly cursing. They stood there for a few moments as Daniel sipped on the warm drink. Both he and Sophia looked down at their feet, unsure what to say. Daniel excused himself by saying he needed to have a shower. The tips of his ears burned as he stumbled over the words and briskly walked back inside. On the way through the door, he brushed past Chris and Maddie, who had been spying on him. Ignoring their smirks, he went and got himself ready.

 **oOo**

"This looks great!" said Daniel approvingly as he inspected his reflection in the mirror. The rules of the competition required participants to wear some sort of historical costume from Maiden's Peak's ancient past. He'd chosen a set of lorica segmentata, or segmented armour. The costume consisted of a red shirt, with steel plates covering his torso and shoulders. Covering his legs was a leather tunic, and his shoes had been replaced with leather sandals. On his head was a steel helmet with two plates hanging down to cover his cheeks, and a blunt gladius, or short sword, hung at his right hip.

Nodding to himself, he walked out into the living room where his friends were waiting, enjoying the way the costume clinked and clacked as the steel plates of the armour slid around with his movements. Chris, Maddie and Sophia were suitably impressed at his fearsome appearance.

The four of them departed for the festival soon after, arriving just before 9:00am. There was a reasonably large crowd present to watch the competition, as well as a few people dressed in historical outfits like him, presumably his opponents. Most of them were older than him by a few years. When he brought this up, Sophia informed that nearly all of them were locals.

The competition was to take place in the same place they watched the play the previous day. The tent had been removed, and the wooden stage replaced with a standard sand battlefield. The seating was the same as yesterday however, with the front four rows allocated to competitors, and the remaining given to the crowd.

There was a short speech from the town mayor thanking the crowd for their attendance, and the competition was under way. Daniel had chosen to sit in the fourth row, and his friends in the fifth, so they could speak to each other easily. It was during one of the battles that Maddie noticed the Maiden sitting on the roof of a nearby festival stall watching the competition as promised. She pointed their ghostly friend out to everyone else, and they waved happily. It seemed that only they could see her, because the other festival goers were totally oblivious to her presence.

Soon, it was Daniel's turn for his first battle. As he walked up to the stage, he gave the Maiden a nod and took his position. The referee swung his flags, and the battle was on. Daniel sent out Magnemite and got to work.

 **oOo**

The competition passed by quickly, with Daniel having relatively little trouble defeating his opponents. His first, second and third battles blew by like a breeze. By the time he got to his fourth, the remaining competitors were similarly skilled, but he managed to scrape through to the final by the skin of his teeth using Pidgey and her Double Team into Steel Wing strategy.

"I used that trick in the Pewter Gym," he boasted to Sophia as he retook his seat. She looked thoroughly impressed. However, she was the only one of his friends who seemed moved in the slightest at his fourth victory.

"Eh, we've seen that before," Maddie said with a sigh. Next to her, Chris closed his eyes and shrugged in indifference. Daniel stuck his tongue out at their mock jabs.

"No need to fix what ain't broken," he said with a smirk. Maddie hummed in response as they turned their attention to the next battle. Daniel focused on it closely, as he would be battling against the winner of this match in the final.

The battle didn't last long, and soon Daniel found himself back on stage for the decider. His opponent was a teen called William, who had won the competition last year. With a wave of his flags, the announcer started the match.

William threw his Poké Ball and sent out the Pokémon of his choice; a Raticate. Daniel had partially been expecting that, as the trainer had used the rodent earlier in the competition. He on the other hand, had been saving the Pokémon he would use specifically for this match.

"Go Squirtle!"

With a flash of light, the water-type appeared on the field. Daniel grinned as he soaked up the crowd's delighted cheering upon seeing one of Kanto's famous starters.

"Hyper Fang!" shouted William, pulling Daniel's attention back to the battle.

"Withdraw! And then Skull Bash!"

The Raticate lunged, but Squirtle had already tucked his head. Raticate was momentarily stunned as its fangs closed on empty air. As the rat Pokémon prepared to strike again, Squirtle burst out and struck it perfectly between the eyes. Raticate stumbled backwards and fell on its backside, clearly disorientated from Skull Bash.

Daniel grinned, swelling with pride. This battle was already theirs. "Water Gun, Squirtle! Don't let it get back up!"

From there, all it took was a few more Water Guns to defeat Raticate and secure victory. The audience cheered as the announcer rushed back onto stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the 2011 Summers End Festival Pokémon battling competition is Daniel Robertson from Pallet Town!" he cried into his microphone. Daniel praised Squirtle for a job well done and returned him to his Poké Ball before shaking William's hand and accepting the medal offered to him. He was taking in the crowd cheering for him when his gaze shifted to where the Maiden was perched. The ghost didn't look happy at all. Instead, she seemed… downcast, her eyes holding a deep sadness.

That took the shine off his festival triumph. Why was she upset?

Daniel rejoined his friends with a frown after the cheering began to die down. Initially, they surrounded him with high fives and pats on the back but stopped when they noticed his expression.

"Hey, what's the matter?" asked Chris. Daniel shrugged as best he could with steel covering his shoulders.

"It's the Maiden," he said, motioning over to the ghost. "She looks upset for some reason." His friends briefly looked at her before turning back to him.

"Well, she doesn't like battling, remember?" Maddie reminded them. Daniel supposed that was a decent explanation. But then again, she'd sounded enthusiastic when she'd agreed to watch him. She was definitely aware of what a Pokémon battle actually involved.

"Why don't we go see her?" Sophia suggested, making her way through the crowd towards the Maiden. Daniel, Chris and Maddie briefly shared a look before they all moved to follow.

Daniel's thoughts were racing as they approached the ghost. Why was the Maiden looking so upset? He tightened his jaw as Sophia called out to her. He'd wait and see how she acted.

"Hey Maiden!" said Sophia, raising her arm in greeting. The Maiden looked up and smiled. It didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Hello children," she replied, giving a small wave. Daniel, Chris and Maddie also said hi to their ghostly friend.

"So, what'd you think?" Daniel asked, a small smile on his face. The Maiden looked confused for a second.

"Hm?"

"Of the competition," the trainer elaborated, his smile fading just a little.

"Oh! Yes, you were very impressive!" the Maiden assured him. Daniel wasn't convinced in the slightest, but he thanked her anyway. Their discussion moved onto different topics, so he allowed himself to tune out of the conversation in order to ponder on the Maiden's behaviour. He considered the fact that she simply didn't enjoy watching Pokémon battling, but that explanation didn't match up. The Maiden didn't seem upset or distressed, but distracted. But about what?

It didn't take before the Maiden announced that she was feeling a bit ill and excused herself, disappearing into thin air afterwards.

"Did she seem a little… off to any of you?" asked Daniel as he took off his helmet and ran his hands through his hair.

"Yeah, she did actually. Wonder what the matter is?" replied Chris, one eyebrow raised.

"I thought she might be sick, but is that even possible? Maybe we should go to the shrine and check up on her," suggested Sophia. Daniel was inclined to agree, but Maddie shook her head.

"I think we should give her some space. She's probably just a little burnt out," she said. Daniel pressed his lips together in thought. Whenever the Maiden smiled, it seemed like it was a little bit forced, like she was pretending to be happy solely to not raise alarm amongst them. Why could that be the case?

The four youths spent the rest of the night dancing and partying. They didn't make it home until the early hours of the morning…

 **oOo**

 **February 28** **th** **– THE FINAL DAY OF SUMMER**

"I've completed our plan, Maiden," said Abagail as she approached the shrine. Indeed, she had been busy for the past few days, researching almost everything imaginable about the Maiden, as well as her magic. Before her, the Maiden appeared in front of her, casting a greenish glow on their surroundings. It was before sunrise, which gave them all day to set up for their plan.

"Abagail, I'm not sure about this plan. Please, think about your safety as well. Witches can attract bad karma…"

Abagail scoffed. "I'm no witch. You limit yourself, Maiden. What I'm doing is breaking the barrier set by Death himself! Pushing the boundaries of what people such as myself can achieve! It's our responsibility to put our abilities to the test!" she declared. Her eyes seemed to burn with a bright flame.

"Yes, but I don't know how I'll be able to live with myself…"

Once more, Abagail scoffed. "Those kids aren't anything special. But you, Maiden, are a treasure that mustn't be allowed to fade."

Not special? Those children were among the first to even give her a chance. Yes, they had reacted with fear when they had first laid eyes on her, but they had _come back._ And they'd accepted her without question ever since. Plus, who said anything about fading?

"Abagail, I am not in danger of fading away," the Maiden said. The old woman shook her head.

"I don't mean literally fading, though it's a good cover story," she mused, before continuing. "Think about your beloved. How you were denied a happy life together. Fate has been cruel to you, Maiden. Is it so wrong to take back what should have been yours?" The Maiden squeezed her eyes shut.

Was it so wrong? She desperately wanted to see him again. _Desperately._ Why must it be at the cost of her new friends? Why couldn't she, for once, have it allsimply have it all?

 **oOo**

At last, the final day of the festival arrived. Due to their getting home late the previous night, they all slept in until the early afternoon. Daniel was the first up, followed by the rest of them soon after.

"Man, how're we gonna get back to an actual travelling routine after this?" Daniel asked, rubbing his eyes as he made a bowl of cereal. At the dining table, Chris chuckled.

"Tell me about it," he replied, sipping tea.

"Where's Maddie and Sophia?" Daniel asked as he joined Chris at the table. The older boy shrugged.

"I dunno, doing girly stuff?" he replied. Daniel scoffed at the suggestion. As he did, both girls entered the room, dressed in their usual clothes.

"Aren't you getting ready? It's the last day of the festival!" exclaimed Sophia, looking at the two boys, a wholly unimpressed expression on her face. Daniel's brown hair was wildly unkempt, and Chris was still wearing pyjamas, complete with pink fluffy slippers.

"Eh, we've sort of seen everything," said Daniel as he shoveled more cornflakes into his mouth. Sophia shook her head vigorously.

"Not yet. The feast is tonight! That's the best part of the whole thing, you know.," she informed them.

"Well, if it's tonight, we can just go in evening," said Chris as he drained his cup of tea. Sophia opened her mouth, but Maddie put her hand on her shoulder before she could say anything.

"Come on you guys, don't be lazy. We aren't gonna be in Maiden's Peak for much longer, we should at least spend the day with the Maiden and Abagail," she suggested. Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, where has Abagail been anyway? We've barely seen her," he remarked. Maddie shrugged.

"I saw her a few times at the festival. She's an old lady, Daniel. She wouldn't want to spend the entire festival with us," she replied. That seemed fair enough to him, so he dropped the issue.

"Well, I guess Maddie's right," Chris conceded as he stood up. "I'm gonna go have a shower, then Daniel can after me." Daniel hummed in acceptance of Chris's request and went back to his cornflakes. Sophia and Maddie went to watch TV, leaving him alone at the dining table.

It was true that they would probably be leaving Maiden's Peak soon. It'd been five days, and Saffron City wasn't getting any closer. It'd be hard leaving this place behind though. In the brief time they'd been there, Sophia and the Maiden had become normal parts of their lives. Of course, they could easily keep in contact with Sophia, but the Maiden was a different story. Daniel clenched his fists and resolved to make the absolute most of their remaining time in Maiden's Peak.

Meanwhile, Chris was feeling the same way. Being alone in the shower allowed him plenty of time to reflect. The days leading up to their arrival in Maiden's Peak had been difficult. Running into Daniel's old man in Cerulean City and coming across some of him and Maddie's old friends from the Breeders Academy had been taxing on the group. The chance to relax in a country town like this had done wonders, allowing him to finally unwind and return to his more lighthearted self. It was like a great weight had been lifted off his chest. He'd met friends that he was certain would stay with him for the rest of his life and been given the opportunity to share his knowledge with someone who had benefitted. It would be hard to leave this place when the time came. He made a mental note to return to Maiden's Peak whenever he could.

Maddie and Sophia were sitting quietly on the couch waiting for the boys to get ready. Chris was in the shower, and Daniel was off wherever he tended to go when he was deep in thought. Maddie craned her neck over her shoulder and checked on her youngest friend. He was absently eating his breakfast/lunch, clearly more occupied with whatever he was thinking about. Next to her, Sophia was flicking through television channels, but nothing seemed to catch her eye.

"Hey Maddie? What's it like travelling all over the place?" asked Sophia suddenly. Maddie blinked as she thought of an answer.

"Well, it's nice just being with your best friends far away from any other worries," she answered honestly. "Why?" Sophia fidgeted in her seat.

"I just wish I was like you guys," the younger girl admitted. "I wanna travel and catch Pokémon, but I'm worried I won't be any good at it." Maddie raised an eyebrow at this.

"No one starts off good," she answered. Sophia shook her head.

"Daniel did," the girl replied, her voice soft. Maddie glanced over to see if the trainer in question had noticed his name being said. There was no indication that he had.

"I remember watching Daniel's first Gym Battle in Pewter City. It, uh, wasn't a pretty sight," said Maddie. Sophia seemed surprised to hear this.

"He lost?" she asked, sounding almost doubtful. Maddie laughed and nodded.

"He didn't stand a chance against those rock-types. It took us a whole day to come up with strategies. Plus, his Squirtle has been struggling with Bubble Beam. It's not like he just walked up to that Gym and won a Badge," she explained. Sophia seemed to absorb the new information and nodded slowly.

"He's thrown himself at his training even more than usual recently. It isn't natural talent that's winning battles. Sure, he's gifted, but it's hard work that's gotten him anywhere," Maddie affirmed. Sophia seemed to consider this. She looked like she wanted to say more, but she didn't. Maddie squeezed her shoulder in a show of support, and Sophia beamed. Maddie smiled back at the girl.

If she could pass along anything to Sophia, she hoped it was that.

 **oOo**

"Check out all that food!" exclaimed Chris as the four of them arrived at the feast. The sun had gone down a short while ago, leaving the festival to be lit up by lanterns and lamps. Combined with jubilant dance music, it created a light and fun atmosphere as the people of Maiden's Peak said farewell to yet another summer. In the center of the festival, dozens of tables had been set up with dishes. Waitstaff scurried about, taking dishes back and forth.

"Biggest buffet I've ever seen," remarked Daniel, his eyebrows raised. Sophia giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, all this is paid for by the local government," she explained. Chris rubbed his hands together and licked his lips.

"Nothing makes me happier than taxpayer money being spent on something good for once," he said, a wide grin on his face. Daniel rolled his eyes good naturedly at the joke, but Maddie and Sophia found it funny enough to laugh at.

"What should we try first?" Maddie asked, eyeing the various plates. Daniel was about to open his mouth to answer when a voice interrupted him.

"There you kids are! I've been looking for you!"

The four of them whirled around to see Abagail hurrying over to them. There was an urgent look on her face.

"Abagail! Is something wrong?" asked Maddie, her voice concerned. Abagail bent over to recover her breath.

"It's the Maiden! She needs to say goodbye while she still has enough strength!" the woman exclaimed between breaths. The four youths all gasped.

"What do you mean?!" asked Sophia.

"Every year, her connection to the mortal world gets weaker at the end of summer. She might not have much time!" Abagail explained, panic in her voice. "Come! She's at the shrine!"

Daniel, Chris, Maddie and Sophia took off towards the Shrine of the Maiden, Abagail doing her best to keep up. The festival was only a mile away, so it didn't take too long to get there. Time passed by quickly, and soon the four of them were running up the hill towards the clifftop that the shrine was built on. Sure enough, the Maiden was standing where she always did, looking out into the moonlit ocean.

"This is the last view I had of my beloved," she said, keeping her back to them. Her voice was eerily calm.

"Maiden!" Daniel called out to her. Suddenly, the ghost whirled around. The first thing Daniel noticed was her normally soft eyes were now hard. The temperature plummeted as she gazed at them, and Daniel shivered.

Something was terribly wrong.

The last thing he saw was the Maiden flying at him like a bullet before everything went black…

…

 **End of Part 2…**

► **TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
